To Love A God
by MayriahLee
Summary: When a human girl named Rika stands up the the powerful god Loki, everything changes. He kidnaps her and, in the process of getting to know her, he starts to change. What is it about this odd human girl that effects him so? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

To Love A God

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

You would think that, when invading and conquering Earth, one would not have the time to notice anyone, one would never have the time do anything but plan.

That's what Loki thought, as well. His mind was so busy with planning, he never thought that he would notice her. That beautiful woman who stood up to him without fear.

* * *

He directed his scepter to them, shimmered to his golden armor, the air rippling around him as his black, green, and gold suit morphing.

"Kneel before me!" Loki commanded the group of humans in front of him, and when none of them knelt he shouted again, "I said kneel!"

Everyone became quiet at this, his show of power as he transformed and knelt.

Loki smiled, "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

A girl stood, even when her companion pulled at her arm, trying to make her kneel with them, but she jerked her arm away, saying something to them through her teeth and then raising her head, standing taller to face Loki.

"I will not kneel," she said with strength in her voice.

That voice. Loki didn't let how it affected him show, but it hit him at his core. It was like music, like a symphony. It sent shivers down his spin and pulled at his heart.

"Very brave, young human," Loki smiled to her, "But, it is useless to deny me. You will die."

"My body and soul, maybe," she said with a wave of her hand looking to all the people around her, "We all die in our due time," she turned her silver, steely gaze back to him, "But my rights will not and my beliefs will not, I refuse to lower myself to you."

A man stood at her words, "I will not bow," he said and stood as tall as his frail frame would allow, "Not to men like you."

Loki smiled at the man, "There are no men like me," he smirked and raised his scepter to him.

"There are always men like you," the old man said.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example," Loki smiled as he raised his scepter to the man, killing him.

"No!" the girl shouted as she watched the old man disintegrate and turned a glare to Loki, ignoring all the screams and panic around her, "How could you?"

"With a flick of my wrist?" he asked, his smile growing at her anger.

A wind picked up and blew the girls hair around her, showing that instead of the black he thought it was, it was in fact a deep purple. The fury that shown in her eyes was so thick he could almost feel it in the air. There was no fear in those stunning silver eyes, the fearlessness that reminded him of the women of Asgard. Did humans even have silver eyes? Why did she affect him so? What was it about this human girl that entranced him, ensnared him like this? His eyes were drawn to her, her beautifully curved hips, large breasts, long legs, even waist.

The very way she held herself up against his powerful gaze shock him, such defiance, he thought, such a strong individual.

That's what it was. Her strength, that was what drew him to her. She had the strength of a god. She was like him. He smirked, she was his.

"You," he said pointing to her, "Come to me."

She stiffed her back and lowered her head, her gaze falling on him and he felt the power of it, "Never," she said softly.

"Come," Loki said with more force, "I'll will spare your life."

"I would rather die than go with a murder," she said through her teeth.

"I kill them all if you do not," Loki said and the girl next to the woman looked up at, pulling on the end of the woman's shirt, looking up at her desperately.

For the first time since she stood up to him, Loki saw panic rage in her eyes.

"You wouldn't," she said at barely a whisper, pain in her voice, "Not for just one girl."

"Did you not see the man I killed," Loki said pointing to where he been standing, now a pile of ash, "For standing up to me alone. Now tell me, I would not kill them all, for just one woman."

Hate like none Loki had seen bloomed in her eyes with tears that followed, "I will go," she tried to say with a strong voice but the crack gave away her pain, "But only to save them."

"Good," Loki said with a smile spread wide over his face, "Come and let us leave this place."

With apparent habitation she walked to Loki, the people moving to give her room.

"Rika, no!" the girl that had been at her side screamed and charged her.

"No, Azure!" the woman, Rika, yelled turning back to face her, "No, you stay. I'll be okay, but you go home when we leave. Do you understand me, Azure, go home!"

Azure's eyes filled with tears as she nodded and sank back to her knees, watching Rika as walked to Loki's side.

Loki offered his arm to the woman, but she refused to take it, "Take my arm," Loki commanded.

She did but did not look at him as she did so. The wind picked up again and he could feel the absolute hate role off of her.

A car pulled up, screeching to a stop, in front of Loki and Rika and the door flew open. Loki pulled Rika with him as he got into the car, slamming the door behind him, "Go," he commanded.

The car took off, slamming Rika into the padded seat of the back with a cry of surprise.

"Careful, little one," Loki said as he went to help her up, "Do not hurt yourself."

Rika jerked away from him, "I can get myself up," she snapped at him, "And why do you care if I hurt myself or not, you would kill me anyways."

"Not true," Loki said as he brushed back a strained of his long black hair that had fallen, "I would not kill you, you and I are too much alike."

"I am nothing like you," she spate back at him her fury in full force, "I would never kill another because they would not bow before me. I am not a monster!"

Loki looked sad for a moment, hurt at her rejection, but did not know why. He brushed it off all the same, it didn't matter if she rejected him. He would have her in due time.

"Maybe not," he replied looking out the window to the human's city, feeling the loose of his home now, "But you are like me, more than you know. You are strong like me. I saw it, when you stood up."

Rika's glare faltered and she turned to window, seemingly ignoring the monster she sat beside, "Where are you taking me?" Rika asked after silence began to make her ears ring.

"Some place safe," Loki answered turning to look at her, "Who was that child with you?"

"None of your business," she snarled at him, "You will not touch her."

"I merely wish to know your relationship with the girl," Loki said, unhindered by Rika's reaction.

* * *

Rika sat silent again, not wanting to answer him. She had to stay strong, when he let her out of his site she would find a way back to Azure, her baby sister needed her. Rika was all Azure had left in this world.

"Rika, is it?" Loki asked.

"Yes," she said out of reflex and turned to him.

"Rika means 'eternal ruler' in ancient Norse," Loki said turning back to the window, he couldn't bear to look in her eyes, he saw pain in them, a pain that cut to his core.

"Yes," Rika replied, "My grandmother gave it to me."

"Why not your mother," Loki questioned, "Is it customary for the grandparents of you humans to name the child?"

"No," Rika said plainly then looked at her lap, fingering the bracelet on left wrist, "Our grandmother was the only family we had."

Loki heard the pain in her voice, "Where were your parents?" he asked.

"Gone," Rika said softly in a pained whisper as the memories of their abandonment was brought to the front of her mind.

She clenched her fist, she knew what he was doing, "You'll get no information out of me, murderer," she seethed.

She refused to let him believe her weak, she was not. She would not let him get inside her head, she was strong, she would get out of this as she always did. He would not manipulate her, he would gain power over her.

Loki knew the moment she shut down, she sat straight, looked forward and did not move an inch. What had she meant gone? Had she been taken from her family? That struck a chord in Loki, deep in his heart, he knew what that was like.

Loki snapped his head up. He had to focus, he could not let this girl get between him and his goal. He would rule Earth, no one would stop him. He had to keep this girl at a distance.

"When we arrive, you will be escorted to room," Loki said all emotion gone, "You are to stay there until I have need of you."

"Am I a prisoner, then?" Rika asked just as emotionless.

"No," Loki smirked and turned to meet her gaze, "You are my prisoner."

Rika paced around her quarters, going mad from the isolation. The room was well enough, large, warm, beautiful even. It was done in green, gold and black. The bed was large enough for three people, the sheet black satin, the comforter deep green cotton, and the pillows, all six of them, were incased in golden pillow cases. The walls were an amazing emerald green and the ceiling was a deep gold, reflecting the lights along the walls so that it gave the room a warm feeling. It was beautiful, really, but she couldn't help but see it as a prison cell.

Looking around, however, Rika saw that everything she needed was there: a lovely hand-carved wooden brush, a tooth brush, tooth paste, rose scented perfume, cinnamon scented perfume, and when she looked inside the closet at the far end of the room she found clothes made from the most beautifully colored material she had ever seen. They were all dresses, she noticed with a sigh, but all so devastatingly gorgeous; there were a lightest pink she had ever seen to a midnight black she swore she could see the stars shinning in. She couldn't believe someone like her kidnapper would have such wonderful things. Were they all just for her, she wondered, or had this man kidnapped other women as well?

For some strange reason, Rika hoped that they were for her, only her. She blushed at the thought of him, the strange man with long sleeked back black hair, stunningly emerald green eyes, and such a handsome face, getting all these things for her, only her. Why would he do such a thing? It was as if he wish her to be as comfortable as possible. Why would he care, she pondered. He had killed that innocent man without a seconds thought of how it might affect anyone. Why would he care if she were comfortable or not? Did he kidnap her only because she stood against him, like he said, showing she had strength like his? Or was it for another reason all together?

"I see you have found what I have provided for you," came the man's voice from the door that had been locked, "I hope it is to your liking."

She turned around to face him, hopefully hiding the fact that he had startled her. How he gotten in without her hearing?

"They are well enough," Rika replied as she pushed closed the closest door with her foot, "Though why you would care is beyond me. I'm just a prisoner, remember?"

"_My_ prisoner," he corrected as he walked farther into the room. He wore the armor he had been wearing when they had arrived, and it gave off a feeling of power. She could see how strong he was by just the way he carried himself and progressed towards her, not moving fast or slow, but at a leisurely pace.

"Right," Rika snorted, "Like there's a difference between the two."

"Oh, my dear," he said and flashed a smile that made Rika's knees weak and her heart flutter, "There is such a difference. See," he continued closer, pushing her back toward the wall, "If you were merely _a _prisoner, you would not be taken care of, you would have been tossed into the basement with nothing, or simply killed. But as I said last night, you are so very much like me, I would never waste such a thing as beautiful and marvelous as you."

Did he just call her beautiful and marvelous? Why did it make her stomach do summersaults and give her butterflies? Why did he make her want to do anything to make him happy? Why was she going crazy?

Her mind was in such a chaotic mess that she didn't notice how close he was until her back brushed the wall and he was less than two feet from her.

"Who are you?" Rika asked in a cracked voice.

"I am Loki," he replied as he took a step back to bow.

Her heart stopped.

"The Loki?" she questioned breathlessly.

"One and the same," Loki flashed a wide smile.

Rika's face grew hot, and her heart jumped at that sexy grin.

Her grandmother had told her all about the ancient Norse gods and goddess. She told her that one day, two of the gods would come to Earth and there would be a great war that would claim many human lives and Rika was the only one who could stop it. Her grandmother said her blood was special, that she was decedent of the Norse goddess of protection, Hlin.

Rika remembered all of this because of that one glorious, handsome, amazing, heart stopping smile. She wanted so badly to kiss the lips that formed that sexy smile. She bit her lips, trying to force out those thoughts, he was a murdered and, if her grandmother was right, he would kill again or in the very least be the instigator to other's deaths. Why was she feeling this way? Was it only because he was a god and she was part goddess? For some reason that made her chest ache, her heart hurt at the thought of only wanting him because of something she was.

"This does not surprise you?" Loki asked true puzzlement written across his face.

"My grandmother warned me of you," Rika said quietly without thinking, "And what is to come. She said I was the only one . . ."

Suddenly she was terrified to tell him. What if he left her! Where had that thought come from? She pushed it away, she didn't have time to think like that.

"The only one what?" Loki asked moving within six inches of her.

* * *

"Nothing," Rika said as she looked up at him with those silver eyes, those eyes that cut him to his very center, like she could see to the depths of his soul.

Her voice was shaky, hesitant, she was afraid to say what she had been about to say.

"Are you afraid of me, Rika?" Loki questioned in a soft voice as he absentmindedly brushed the backs of his knuckles across her cheeks, "Do I frighten you?"

"No," she whispered as she closed her eyes at his touch, unintentionally leaning into it.

"Do you trust me, lille?" Loki asked gently.

"I. . ."Rika let the words slow, looking up into his eyes, "I . . . I don't know yet."

Loki stared into those silver eyes, those amazing eyes that seemed to see everything. He could stare into those eyes forever.

"Neither do I," he said absentmindedly.

Though he was not touching but her cheek, he could feel her heart racing.

"Loki," Rika whispered.

"Yes?" Loki asked just as softly.

"Why did you take me?" Rika asked looking up at to Loki's six foot two inch height desperately, "Why did you kidnap me?"

Loki looked back at Rika, "I don't know," he confessed.

He couldn't do this. He had to pull away from this human, she was distracting him from his goal. He had to stay away from her, he had to stayed focused. His plan was important, his plan needed his undivided attention.

But he couldn't seem to make himself look away from her rose colored cheeks and her shining eyes. The way her long, glossy midnight purple hair cascaded down around her face, over her shoulders, curling down her chest over her simple white spaghetti strap dress. The way she absently licked her lips as she became nervous with their closeness.

He noticed, suddenly they were only a few inches away from each other now. He had to pull away, he had to stop this madness.

"We're ready to go," said Clint as he suddenly walked into the room, finding Loki and Rika so close.

Loki was away from her and next to Clint in the blink of an eye, "Let us go then," Loki said walking past Clint.

"Where are you going?" Rika asked stepping toward them, a look of desperation on her face. Did she want Loki to stay? Was she as affected by what was happening between them, whatever it was, as he was?

It didn't matter. Loki straightened his back and pushed all emotion down, "It is of no consequence to you," Loki said in a harsh voice, trying to push her away from him. He would not let the human ruin his plan. He would rule Earth, if he couldn't have what was rightfully his, and in the process get back at his brother for taking his place. The thought of Thor made Loki's blood boil and he clenched his fist as he walked out, slamming the door just as Rika called out to him. Anger, yes, he needed his anger. It pushed all thought of Rika out of his mind. He could work now.

Rika told herself it didn't matter. It was better this way.

There was no way to tell time, but she knew by her tiredness it was late. But the frustration that built up in at Loki kept her from sleep. That and the damned dress Azure had talked her into wearing.

Azure.

Pain gripped Rika's heart. Was she alright? Did she need Rika?

This was Loki's fault. Her heart jolted at the rush of anger that hit her. It was his fault her sister was not with her. Her fists clinched around her dress as she yanked it off, slipping into one of the light night gowns she found in the dresser in front of the bed. It was white and soft, light as air on her skin. It made her feel like she wasn't wearing anything at all. She blushed at the thought of someone seeing her in this, but then she became angry all over again. How dare Loki think he can just leave her here, unattended, alone.

Alone.

She heart froze.

She was alone.

She hadn't been alone in so long.

The thought of sleeping by herself terrified her suddenly, she had never slept by herself, she always had Azure. She missed her baby sister now, more than ever. How well could the fifteen year girl take care of herself? She had never been alone in all her life, could she even survive on her own? She pulled on the anger she felt and held it, she could use it. She needed to get out and find her sister.

She pulled the covers back and sat on the bed and bit her lip to hold back the moan that always escaped. The bed was the softest she had ever felt. She laid back into it and sighed, suddenly over taken by the day's events. She would sleep, hopefully, and figure out what to do in the morning when she had the strength of mind to show Loki what for.

She smiled at that thought. She'd give him a piece of her mind, alright, and she wouldn't let him use any of his mind games on her again. He would not be able to make her weak to his handsome face and those deep, endless green eyes that held her gaze stronger than anyone had ever before.

"Rika, stop that," she chided herself, "It's not healthy. This is what they call Stockholm Syndrome. You will not develop feelings of any kind besides anger to this man, this god, who has kidnapped you. You will go to sleep, you will wake up in the morning, and find a way out of here."

She smiled, she always gave herself the best pep talks. She closed her eyes as she buried deeper into the covers and pillows.

* * *

_She smiled as she pulled closer to him, he was so warm, so comforting. She would never stop loving the sound of his heart beat, the whoosh of his breath in and out of his lungs. He tightened his arms around her in his sleep, the way he always did, as if reassuring himself that she was still by his side. She kissed his bare chest softly, grinning when he murmured her name. She could stay like this forever, lying naked with him in bed. She loved the feel of his skin on hers, the heat he gave off drew her like a moth to the flame, she would never be able to stay away from him. _

_She turned over, turning her back to him so she could get sleep as well. The session of love making had worn her down, her body quivered as she remembered how it felt to have him over her, covering her, saying her name as he came with her. A blush came to her cheeks as she closed her eyes, she would always be his._

* * *

_He awoke to her calling to him in her sleep, murmuring his name as she slept in his arms. He didn't want to wake her, not after she fallen asleep, but his eyes and mind were drawn to the kissable, touchable expanse of lightly sun-kissed skin she let out for display. He felt himself grow stiff again, hardening at the thought of what that skin felt like against his, moving with him. His breath came fast at the memory of had transpired only a few short hours ago and he wanted her again. He didn't think his want for her would ever end. _

_He leaned down and gently kissed her shoulder and smiled against she sensitive flesh as she shuddered and pushed closer to him. His hand ran down her arms, her waist, across her belly, to her most tender area, and he began to slowly massage it, doing light circles on the mound of flesh that held captive the thing he wished most to hold._

_She moaned turned to him, her eyes fluttering open sleepy, and she smiled. He kissed the corner of that smile, then kissed the smile itself and was pleased when she moaned into the kissed and brought her arms up around his neck, pulling closer to him. She ran her fingers through his, now, messy long black hair, making him moan into the kiss as well and pulled her tighter against himself. _

"_I want you again," she said breathlessly._

"_I want you, as well," he replied in a deep voice as he began to kiss her jaw and neck, "Can't you feel me wanting you?"_

_He rubbed his hardened self against her thigh and shuddered at the feel of her on him._

"_Take me, Loki," she whispered in a moan against his ear before she toke the lobe into her mouth and suckled it, lightly nipping it, "Take me, make me give in to you."_

"_God, Rika," Loki groaned and clutched her tighter to him, "Don't stop that."_

"_Take me, or I will," she said into his ear._

"_As you command," Loki said gruffly, and moved to be above her, covering her, surrounding her._

_Her silver eyes grew a shade darker with wanting and she bit her lower lip in anticipation for him. He leaned down and kissed her. _

_He wanted her so much he hurt and as she moaned and rubbed against him, he couldn't stop himself._

_He part her legs with his knees and lightly pressed against her entrance, loving the sound of her cries._

* * *

Rika shoot up in the bed, sweat pouring down her neck, chest, and back. She put a hand over her mouth to cover the cry of wanting that pulled at her throat, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the unending cascade of want washed over her at the thought of having Loki inside of her.

She couldn't believe it. The dream had been so vivid, it was like she could actually feel him against her, teasing her, making her want to beg for it.

She bit her lips and groaned, her feminine parts growing wetter and clenching with wanting. She couldn't possibly just had that dream. How could she even dream of sex with that . . .that monster! She put her face into her hands. This was insane. She took a deep breath, it was just a dream, nothing more. She would forget it by morning, and everything would be fine. She looked down at her gown in its drench state and frown. She simply took it off, threw to the pile of her clothes at the end of the bed and laid back down.

For what seemed like a hour, Rika couldn't sleep. All her mind could focus on was that dream. What on Earth had possessed her mind to fabricate such circumstance? Was she sexually attracted to him? Could she be? He was a murderer, a kidnapper, and most likely a long list of things she didn't even pretend to begin to know. How could she be attracted to someone like that? Was her mind crazy?

She closed her eyes and let out a breath slowly, and, after a few moments, fell back to sleep.

* * *

Loki lie there, breathless. He covered his face with his hands as he lay back in his bed. The dream had been so vivid. It was like he could actually feel her moving against him, could really feel her heart pounding against her chest as he held her to him while they made love.

Loki took a deep, shaky breath. He knew she had dreamt it too, he didn't know that was possible, but he knew she had. What did the dream mean? Had she called him into her dream? Or had Loki called her into his own fantasy? True, he had been thinking of her when he lay down to sleep, but nothing of that caliber. Though, now, he felt himself long to feel her against him. It made his chest ache in a way he had not felt since . . . he pushed that thought away. He didn't want to deal with that pain when he was vulnerable, weak. He let out a long breath and sat up, throwing the covers back to stand. He paced, thinking. He felt as if he needed to do something, but he couldn't understand what. He wanted this feeling to leave, this feeling of longing. For that human woman. He didn't want anyone, didn't need anyone. He was powerful on his own. He would not share his kingdom, especially a woman who made his mind a mass of chaos.

He found himself out his door with a hand hers before he knew what he was doing, but despite how he tried, he could not force himself to let go of the knob. He put his head against the door, his brow scrunching in frustration.

'This is ridiculous,' Loki thought to himself, 'I will let go of this door's knob, walk back to my own chambers and sleep.'

But nothing happened. He didn't let go of the knob, he didn't move an inch, merely stood there in deep green satin sleep pants and nothing else, holding the way into Rika's chambers. He cursed himself under his breath and ran a hand down his face.

He would check on her, make sure she was there and okay, then turn back around and go to bed, pretending that he had never been there to begin with.

His mind seemed to agree with that plan because it allowed him to turn the knob and open the door.

He saw her lying there in his bed, in his space, and a strange warmth filled his chest at the sight of her there, the cover fallen down to her waist showing her barely sun-kissed back in the dim lighting of the room.

He quietly walked into the room up to the bed where Rika lay peacefully on her stomach, her curly hair splayed out around her body.

Without thinking, Loki leaned over her and brushed aside a strand of that deep purple hair that looked black now that lay on her face. She was beautiful, he thought, truly beautiful as she slept. There was no anger to distort her face into fierceness.

He grabbed the edge of the comforter and slid it up her body, covering her exposed flesh.

She moved, turning onto her back.

"Loki," she whispered and brought the covers up to her face to bury deeper into.

She could smell him on the blankets, he realized with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. When he stood back straight, Loki wondered what had possessed him to such a thing. Why had he kissed her forehead? He shouldn't have done that, he realized as he stared down at Rika's sleeping form. What was he doing in here? He turned and walked back out of Rika's room, once his, and walked back to his new one.

He slammed his door and paced the width of his chambers. He had to get a grip on himself, he couldn't let whatever it was about that human get the best of him.

Anger.

Where was the anger he had felt earlier? Where had it vanished to? He needed that anger to push Rika from his mind. But the harder he tried to find the anger, the more it seemed to elude him. He stopped pacing and leaned against the wall.

Her chambers are just on the other side, he thought absently and stroked the wall, I'm so close yet there stands so much between us still.

Where had that thought come from, he wondered. But it was no matter, he pushed it aside and walked slowly back to his bed to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 What Happens Now

**To Love A God**

Chapter 2 – What Happens Now?

She sat at the table, a plate full of food sitting in front of her, but she couldn't manage to eat a bit of it. A man had come to get her that morning, a well outfitted guard, to escort her to the dining room to have breakfast. She poked at the waffle on her plate, her chin resting in her hand. She was too distracted to eat. All Rika could think of was Loki and her dream.

Her cheeks turned crimson at the memory of it. She put her hand over her eyes, trying to cover herself. She couldn't believe it still haunted her. She tightened her crossed legs, trying with all her might to stop the ache that started to grow in the pit of her . . . she blushed, moving on from that thought. She flipped her waffle over on her plate, why couldn't she stop thinking of Loki?

She let her fork drop on her plate and let her face drop into her hands. She took a deep breath and commanded her mind to shutup, she needed to focus on finding a way out to get to her sister.

She pushed her plate away and leaned back in her chair. Her simple, quarter sleeved, knee high blue dress that Loki had given her was soft against her skin and, to her surprise, was actually rather comfortable. She wore a pair of black flats and pinned her hair back with a blow a shade lighter than her dress. She actually felt really pretty.

She looked sideways at the guard, wondering if she had any chance of getting passed him. She frowned, probably not, he was armed with some kind of automatic weapon she didn't recognize, not to mention she had no idea where she was or how to get out of there.

She sighed, "There's not a way I could get you to let me out of here, is there," she asked the guard, not really expecting an answer.

As she guessed, he made no response, didn't even turn to face her, or even shake his head. She shrugged her shoulders, it was worth a shot. She looked around the room, taking in the layout.

It wasn't very large, really, but it was large enough to hold fifteen people, tops. The ceiling was about eight to nine feet high, colored cream to match the off white walls. It was bare. No windows and only two doors, one to the kitchen and one to the hallway which led to her room and many others. The table was long enough for ten, four one each side and two on either ends. She sat on the end closest to the hallway door.

She looked back at the guard and stood, noticing he came to attention and watched her when she did so, "I guess I'm ready to go to my next chore," she huffed. The guard turned and opened the door for her, letting her through first. Two more were in front of her, leading her down the hall as the one from the dining room took up the rear.

Just as she thought, they took her back to her room. The one to her left opened her door and she walked in, ignoring the sound of the lock after the guard closed it. She looked around, sighing. She was going to die of boredom. At least that's what she thought until she saw a book lying on the vanity across the room from her. She slipped out of her shoes and walked toward the desk that held the book.

It was old, of that she was certain. The binding was a cracked and aged black leather, rough to the touch, with golden patterns etched in the corners and along the sides, making never ending knots. The pages were ragged and yellowed from their exposure to the elements over the however many years it had been. It was beautiful, she thought as she gingerly picked it up and flipped the cover open.

There was no writing on any of the pages, she noticed as she flipped through the aged paper. She closed it and looked at the spin, looking for any title, but found none. Why would someone have bound this book and not written in it? She softly ran her finger over the cover, feeling the age and history in the roughness of the leather. It was truly the most beautiful book she had ever seen.

"I had hoped it would please you," came His voice from the door.

Rika clutched the book to her bosom as she yelped and spun around to face him. He wore a regular outfit now, a green tee-shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans with black boots. His hair was its usual sleeked back look as he stood in a wide stance, his arms behind his back.

"It's . . ." she trailed off as his words sank in, "It's for . . . me?"

"Yes," Loki replied evenly. She saw no emotion in him, but she felt like he was hiding something back.

"Why?" Rika asked as she clutched it tighter to her, afraid he would say no and take it away, but why it meant so much to her she had no clue.

"It's . . ." Loki looked to his right down at the floor, like he was choosing his words with the most care, "Do you humans often look your gift horses in the mouths?"

She knew he had changed the subject on purpose, something about it made him uncomfortable. What was this book to him? An old family relic? Or heirloom? She couldn't take this from him, it was much too valuable.

"I'm sorry," Rika said and looked down to her feet as shame filled her, she should be thankful he would have given something so precious to her, but she felt as if it came with strings, "Thank you, it's quite lovely."

Loki looked up at her, walking in the silent way he always did, "I wish to make your stay here more comfortable," Loki said steadily, his eyes showing nothing but her reflection as she looked deeply into the deep green expanse that was his never ending gaze.

"Why?" Rika heard herself ask again.

"You may very well be here for a time," he answered his body so horribly stiffened she feared he would snap in half. Why was he so tense around her? What did he have to fear of her?

"Oh," she said lightly, unable to continue.

"Is there anything you might need to make it so?" he asked. Was it her imagination or was he getting closer? It seemed only a moment ago he had been at least two feet from her and now he appeared to be within at least six inches.

"Music," she answered with the first thing that came to her mind, "My music. It's all at my apartment though."

'And Azure,' she added but couldn't seem to say. She needed her baby sister, but she had to keep her safe, so away from here was the safest thing for her, "And I need to make one phone call," she added.

"To your sister?" Loki asked knowingly.

"Yes," Rika replied with desperation in her voice, "Please, she has to know I'm okay. I need to talk to her."

"Very well," Loki said simply and pulled a phone out from behind him where his hands had been, "But make it quick."

Tears gleamed in her eyes, "Thank you," she said in a cracked voice.

She walked across the room as she dialed her apartment phone.

"Hello?" she heard Azure's voice on the end.

"Azure," she said and almost collapsed with relief as tears streamed down her face, she was okay.

"Rika!" Azure demanded, "Are you okay! Where are you! Call the police! They can get you out!"

"Calm down, Azure," she said not even annoyed at her sisters hysterics, she was too relieved she was safe, "I'm safe. I'm okay, you don't have to worry about me."

"You got away didn't you!" Azure yelled, "I knew you could! I knew you would be okay! I just knew it, your special. I knew your powers would help you!"

"Shush!" Rika hissed over the receiver, looking back at Loki. His back was to her as he slowly paced around the opposite side of the room, "I don't know if anyone is listening to this, so watch what you say. Listen, I need you to get out of the city, go where we went when you were younger, do you remember the place?"

"Yes," Azure replied and Rika could hear the tears in her voice.

"It's safe," Rika continued. She had to stay strong for both of them, "No one knows about it but us, no one will be able to find you there. Go there and wait for me, I'll come for you, I swear it, Azure. I promise, I will come for you."

"Ok," Azure's broken voice replied.

"I have to go now, Azure," Rika regretted to saying, "I love you."

"I love you," Azures cry came across the phone and Rika disconnected before she could hear her sister begin to sob. It pulled at her heart, like something grabbing hold and pulling on her insides.

"I am sorry, Rika," Loki said suddenly from behind her.

She screamed in alarm and jumped back, slamming into the wall as she did so.

* * *

When she cried out and yelped in pain from hitting the wall, Loki winced. He had thought she would have heard him.

"Would you not creep up on me like that!" she yelled at him, "You could at least say something or make a little bit of sound! You don't need to be all silent and stuff!"

He looked at her tear streaked face and knew her anger was a defense to cover her pain. He knew what that was like all too well, "I did not mean to frighten you," he said softly.

"You didn't frighten me," she snapped as she wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand, "I was startled, not frightened. Just don't do it."

She pushed pasted him, bumping into him on purpose. She blamed him for everything, he felt in her heated glare as he followed her.

"I could bring your sister here," Loki offered, "All you need to do is –"

"I would never bring my sister here," she snapped cutting him off, "I would never imprison her."

"She would not be imprisoned," Loki tried again but Rika would have none of it.

"I said no, Loki!" she shouted at him and he felt the air charge, "My sister is alone and afraid. It's your fault! I should be out there with her right now, taking care of her. But I can't because you have trapped me! If my sister is hurt, it will be on your head! She was safe before you came along! You've thrown her into the worst kind of danger all because of your selfishness! If she is harmed in any way," she said through her teeth and the air in the room chilled, the wind whipping around them, "I'll take it out of your hide."

Loki's anger grew at her threat, "You can do nothing to me," he said sternly, "I have offered a place for her, a haven for her from harm. If she is hurt, it will be because of you foolish pride, Rika, not my selfishness!"

The air grew dense around him, but he could see it did not frighten her. He advance for reasons he didn't know, but she didn't fall back like he thought she would. She pulled herself straighter, though her five foot five frame had nothing on his six foot three. He towered over her, leaning in to only a hairs breath away from her face and yet she didn't give an inch, "You do not frighten me, human," he said in a sexual voice rather than the fierce one he had meant to use.

"I should," she said unfazed by his words.

He forced his lips to hers, crushing them against his. What was he doing! Had he lost his mind! Why was he kissing her? Her lips began to move with his as he reached up and grabbed a hand full of her hair, holding her tightly against him as little shocks of static shot through him. A desire like none he had felt an equal to roared in him to take her, to make her submit to him. He couldn't stop himself from grasping her waist and tightening his grip on it, making her unable to pull away from him. When he did she cried out and he toke the opportunity to explore her mouth, deepening the kiss as he did so.

Her moans cut him to his core, making him harden against her belly. She didn't move except for her mouth, her body must have been as stunned as he was at his actions.

He pulled back, almost throwing himself away from her, and slammed into the bed posts. What was that! What had just happened? Why had he kissed her?

He could see the equal expression of shock on Rika's face, her round eyes widened in shock as she put her hand against her lips. They both stared at each other breathlessly for what seemed like hours. Both too shocked to speak, Loki still on the bed and Rika on the desk.

Loki opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came to him. He looked at Rika's blushed face, admiring the way she was fighting herself on the inside, her facial features changing to the internal conversation.

Loki stood and walked for the door, he needed time to sort out what had just happened, they both did, whatever it was.

"Where are you going?" Loki heard Rika cry out in desperation then clamp a hand over her mouth, he turned to look at her, "I mean, never mind. Maybe it's best you did leave."

She turned her back to him and leaned against the desk, bending over in the process to put her beautifully round bottom in the air like a display. A groan escaped Loki as he turned away, his erection getting harder as he thought about how good she felt against him.

"I won't come back," Loki heard himself say to her as he looked to the door, afraid, he realized of what emotion might over take her, "Not unless you summon me."

With that he left, not looking back. He closed the door and forced himself to walk to his chambers. Something gripped his heart as he forced open his door and walked in, closing it and locking it behind him. He ached for Rika, to hold her, to feel her skin against his. He took off his jacket and threw it across his room. Why was this happening to him! He had a plan, for Odin's sake! Why was this woman haunting him so? What was it about her that drove his ever cell into chaos? Why did he ache for her in the very depths of his heart? Of his soul?

He had heard of this happening before, of a human Calling to a god. He had thought it myth, or in the very least impossible for him. Especially after he found out he wasn't really a god. His eyes burned, he would not cry. He slammed his fist into the wall, the very one that adjoined with Rika's. He would control this!

But the harder he fought to take it in, to suppress it, the stronger the feeling became.

He was stronger than this!

He closed his eyes and felt something hot and wet roll down his cheek. He ground his teeth together and wiped it away with a flick of his wrist. Was this really happening to him? Was he being Called? Was she his?

It can't be, he thought, it would be impossible. I'm not a god, I can't be Called.

He stripped to nothing, and crawled into his bed. He knew one way he could see Rika, knew one way he could find his answers. A gentle smile eased up his lips, he could have her there and she would not fight it, she would embrace it, embrace him.

* * *

Rika tossed and turned in her bed, covered by the sheer sheet instead of the heavy comforter. She drew it up around her face, taking deep breaths. She was so tired, but she couldn't seem to make her brain turn off. What had happened? Why had Loki kissed her? Why had she kissed him back? Why did her heart ache for that kiss again?

For some strange reason, she knew that if she could only sleep, she would find the answers. She needed the answers. But sleep wouldn't come to her. So she was forced to toss for hours more, trying so hard to push out all thought, but he was there, always there in her mind. She couldn't force him out. Was Grandmother right, she wondered, was she really Calling Loki now? Was that why he had kissed her? Was that why he was all she could think of? Was the very fact that she was thinking of him, of those soft lips pressed against hers, moving in perfect rhythm with hers, drawing more desire from her Calling him?

She let out a frustrated breath. Always more questions than answered it seemed when it came to Loki and herself.

She wanted to call out for him, to have him comfort her, but she bit her thumb, she wouldn't give in. Not until she ended the war Loki was bringing and not before Azure was safe.

She nodded as she chewed on her lip, that's what she would do. Save Earth and her sister first, then she could have Loki.


	3. Chapter 3 Life Has Just Begun

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

Chapter Three – Life Has Just Begun

_The sun shown down on her, warming what skin was not already being warmed by Loki's body. She smiled, she was safe here, she could feel here and not be afraid. _

"_Rika," Loki whispered against her bare neck, sending a shiver down her spine, "Wake up, lille."_

"_But, you are so warm and comfy," she smiled as she turned to face him, "Waking up means being dressed, and I fancy the experience of touching this flesh more than the idea of the barrier known as clothes."_

_Loki's warm, soft laughter made her face warm, "Then we can talk like this. Is that agree able?"_

"_Yes," she smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him gently. She knew it was a dream, she knew none of it was real, she could give in to all the feelings that plagued her when Loki was around._

"_The other day you mention something about your grandmother," dream Loki said as he stroked her cheek, "What did you mean?"_

"_Grandmother told me one day two gods would come to Earth," she began as she kissed a trail from his lips to his jaw and down his neck to his marvelous chest, "She said I was the only one who could stop the war that would take many human lives. She said that the one who would start the war was Mine, what she meant by that I don't know. _

"_She told me I was part goddess," she continued as she playfully licked and nipped at his nipple, "Descendent of Hlin, the goddess of protection. She said the gift that had passed down the female line in my family would help me stop the war. She said because of what I was, I would Call to the god, the one who would start this catastrophe, and I would save him from himself. That if I didn't, all hope for my home and future would be lost."_

_She kissed his other nipple, flicking her tongue across it and smiled when she felt him stiffen against her, a groan and hiss leaving his lips. She looked back up at him playfully, asking with her eyes if it was allowed. He head lolled and he ran his hand through her hair pushing her to him, giving the sign to continue. She couldn't help herself as she went down, kissing his stomach._

"_Rika," he groaned and shuddered as she drew a circle around his belly-button with her tongue, "Don't do that."_

_She looked up at him with her bottom lips pouted out, "But I wanna," she pouted and laid her head down on his stomach as she continued to look up at him, "I love the way you sound when I do it."_

_Loki smiled a smile that she had never seen on him before, it was a loving smile, "Be that as it may," he said with laughter in his voice, "I cannot think when you do that, and we have much to talk about."_

_Rika huffed and pretended to pout, "Fine," she said as she sat up and crossed her legs, "What do we need to talk about?"_

_Loki sat up as well, pulling Rika toward him so he could wrap his arms around her and hold her, "Like this war," he continued as she relaxed against him, "What kind of war?"_

_Rika laid her head back against his chest and stroked his leg as she talked, "Grandmother never really talked about it," she said and kissed his chest, getting distracted at the feel of his warm skin on hers, "Just that there would be a hole ripped in the sky and demons would fall from it and many people would die."_

_Loki leaned his head onto hers and she smiled, she like the way he was here in her dream. He wasn't scary or silent and brooding, he was sweet and affectionate, kind even, it made her insides warm. She would much prefer dream Loki to the real one. _

"_I don't want to talk about the war anymore," she said and turned to face him on her hands and knees, "I don't like it. It's depressing and not fun. I want to have fun while I can."_

"_What do you mean while you can?" Loki asked as he leaned back on his hands, letting Rika lay atop him._

"_I'm gonna wake up eventually," Rika said plainly as she kissed up him chest, paying extra attention to his nipples again, "When I do, I'm stuck with the real Loki. He's broody and distant," she looked down at his chest, "I like you, my dream Loki, you're exactly what Loki should be like. I want to be here with you, were I can show how I feel."_

"_How do you feel?" Loki asked stroking her curly hair, "About the real Loki I mean."_

"_I don't know, to be honest," she whispered, "When he's around my head gets fuzzy, like I can't make up my mind on whether I should be mad at him or kiss him till his eyes cross."_

_She bit her lip and look up at her dream Loki. His face was so much sweeter here, so much more kind and gentle. The real Loki always looked to controlled, so focused all the time, like he constantly was trying to keep complete and utter control of himself. She wondered why suddenly. Why did he say they were so alike? When she had mentioned that her parents had never been there his eyes softened, like he knew her pain. Had Loki's parents abandoned him as well?_

"_Why haven't you ever told me?" Loki asked, his eyes become concerned._

"_I have," she said stroking his cheek, showing she was okay that he didn't have to seem so concerned over nothing, "I just did. The real Loki would never understand. He's too taken up in his plans to notice me. Besides, I have to take care of my sister and Earth first. After all that is taken care of . . ."_

* * *

_Loki watched her as her thoughts went round and round in her head. Did she really not realize that this, this dream was real? Did she not realize she just confessed her feelings? What had she meant about after she took care of her sister and Earth?_

_He stroked her hair, his chest hurt at the thought of losing her. If he went through with his plans . . . would he lose his Rika? If he conquered Earth . . .would Rika hate him?_

_He couldn't stand the thought of never having her like this again, and if he went through with his plan . . .he would never have her like this again. He couldn't have that. _

_Fire filled him. He would not lose Rika, not after just having found her. _

_He would not go through with the plan, he had to find away to stop what he had already set in motion. He would make sure he would lose Rika._

_He had a new plan now. _


	4. Chapter 4 Revolation

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

Chapter Four – Truth

Loki laid in bed after sharing the dream with Rika and he had learned so much. How could he not have seen it before? How it happened so fast? It was impossible. After only a month?

He ran his long fingered hands down his face, trying to sort through the mess that was his mind.

If he went through with his original plan for Earth, he would lose Rika, forever. But if he changed his plans, if he undid all he had started . . .

He didn't finish that thought, he knew what would happen.

But Rika was more to him than the throne he would have on Earth. She was all he needed.

His heart rose, soaring at that thought, he would finally have a place to belong, to call his own.

Tears pricked at his eyes, that's really all he wanted. Ever since he found that he was no Odinson, he had felt lost and out of place. It was no wonder none of the Asgurdians had never liked him, never accepted him as one of them. It was never really, completely because of his jokes or pranks, never truly the mischief he caused, it was the fact that he was Frost Giant, and they knew in their hearts he never belonged with them. His heart ached at the remembrance of that night. When Odin had told him as much, he felt so lost.

He sat up, letting his legs drape over the side to land on the cold floor. He leaned over them, letting his hands fall limp on his lap. What would he do? How could he save her?

He wanted more than anything to see her again, to look into those luminescent silver eyes that looked to the depth of who he was. He had to see her, his Rika. But he had meant it when he said he would not see her unless she summoned him. He stood, he had an idea. He knew her favorite animal was a Irish Wolfhound, so he would use that. He walked out of his room in nothing but his cotton deep green sleep pants and went to her door.

He started to shift, drawing on the power in himself to change into the animal, his black hair morphing into the dogs long black fur.

The dog opened the door with his mouth, pushed it aside, walked in, and shut it behind it. It trotted over to the bed, nosing at Rika's hand that hung off the edge of the bed.

"Mhm," she moaned as she sat up in bed, pulling the covers up to cover her sheer night gown.

The dog looked up at her, watching as she woke. Her curling, deep purple hair wildly spread across the pillows and down her shoulders.

"Where did you come from?" Rika questioned as she stood out of her bed and sat in the floor next to the dog, "Did . . . Did Loki send you here? For me?"

Her eyes seemed darker now, like thunderstorm clouds, he noticed.

"How would he have known that?" she asked out loud, reaching out to let the dog sniff her hand.

In return the Wolfhound nosed her hand, pushing it to the top of its head. She gently stroked between his ears, a feeling he never realized felt so amazing.

* * *

"You are a magnificent creature, you are," Rika said as used her other hand to inspect him further. He didn't seem to mind, she noticed, actually he seemed to enjoy it if the way he leaned into her hand was any indication. He was beautiful, long, thick black fur and those eyes, those dazzling light green eyes, they were so intelligent, so knowing.

Why did they seem so familiar, so aware?

She brushed off the thought, Irish Wolfhounds were known for intelligence. She stroked the dogs neck, "Come on, boy," she said softly with a smile as she got back into bed, patting the empty space beside her, "Come up here, it's much more comfortable than the floor, that I can promise you."

The dog went around to the opposite side of the bed and jumped up, settling very properly beside Rika, "Better isn't it?" she smiled. She laid down beside it, tucking her arm under her head and petting the dog with her other, "I hope you stay with me, it gets horribly lonely here all by myself. I actually catch myself hoping Loki will come back in, even if it's just to annoy me or boss me around.

"Is it strange?" she asked the dog with a puzzled look across her face, "I've been here a month and I find myself missing him. Maybe it's just that syndrome they talk about, the one that kidnapped people get. But, to be honest, I don't feel as if that is the case here," she turned onto her back, both hands under her head as she stared at the ceiling, "I find that . . . I want him. I want him around. It's that smile," she said as a small grin crept onto her face, "It make my head go fuzzy. It's beautiful, his smile. And those eyes, I feel like they see right through all my crap. Like, when he looks at me, he sees me. Is that strange?" she asked the dog.

It responded by laying its large head on her stomach. She chuckled and brought a hand down to stroke its thick, coerce fur, "His very handsome, you know. Devilishly so," Rika continued as she turned her sight back to the ceiling, "I've been having dreams about him, too. Very . . . intense dreams. They scared me at first, I didn't understand why I would feel that way for him. He's a monster. He needlessly murdered that old man, just because he stood up to him. I couldn't understand how I could feel attracted to someone like that. But," she said more quietly, "The Loki in my dreams is so much more different than the real Loki. He's kind and gentle with me, he makes me feel," she blushed and let the sentence trail off, biting her lip, "The Loki I see in my dreams is the Loki I desire, the one I long for. But he makes me miss the real Loki, the one that frustrates me beyond belief."

The dog watched her intently, as if it were taking in and saving every word she uttered, like he was really listening.

She ran her thumb down the bridge of his nose, watching his eyes close as she did so, "I miss him," she whispered to no one in particular, "I miss Loki. But I won't call for him. I won't be weak. I have to save my sister first. Once I save her," she trailed off again, "Once I save Azure, I'll give into him. It's like my whole being demands I do so, but I can't just yet, I have to take care of my Azure. After that, Loki can have me."

When Rika had fallen asleep, Loki couldn't help but shift back, still lying in bed with her. His heart ached at every word she had said, and he had to fight so hard to keep from shifting back and kissing her right there as she spoke. But she would have been furious and felt like it was a trick, he knew, she never would have trusted him again and he would lose any chance of getting through to her.

He held her as she slept, stroking her soft, thick hair as she murmured his name. He wished so much to wake her, to tell her the truth, but he couldn't. He had to focus on the plan. He carefully leaned in and kissed her forehead, smiling when she murmured 'don't go'.

He softly closed the door behind him before turning to his chambers.

* * *

"Clint," Loki said as he stood by a large building, now in normal attire, "You may go. I will not have further need of you."

"Yes, sir," Clint replied and turned, disappearing into the shadows.

'Here we go,' he thought as he walked out into the crowd. As he went along through the throng of peoples, he shifted into his black, green and golden armor, the crowd parting, running and screaming as they had before. Good, he thought, this will most certainly call their attention. He lifted his scepter into the air and fired off a shot, destroying a pillar and causing derby to rain down on the streets and people. He had to get their attention, he needed them.

"Brother, this is not the way," he heard Thor behind him. His life's blood boiled at the sound of Thor's voice, remembering the betrayal he felt at the hands of his 'brother'.

"And what other way is there?" Loki asked as he whipped around and a shot a blast off at Thor.

He dodged, knocking it away with his hammer, "You don't have to do this, Brother!"

Loki thrust his scepter out again, another ball of bright blue light and energy shooting out at Thor, "You don't know what I have to do! You know nothing!"

Thor blocked the attack again, charging his brother, grabbing him, and launching them both in to the air.

Loki fought, pulling and pushing at Thor, as Thor flew them through the air.

Thor landed them on a mountain range and Loki fell, skidding across the rock.

"What have you done, Brother?" Thor questioned as he paced in front of Loki, "What were you thinking!"

"I'm doing what I must!" Loki shouted back, shifting to his regular attire as he stood, "Or have you forgotten what happened?"

Thor's face turned to hurt, pain so clear in his eyes, "I tried to save you, Loki," Thor said softly with grief so present in his voice, "I tried, brother."

"I am not your brother!" Loki shouted tired of hearing word come from Thor's mouth. He was not Loki's brother, he and Thor were nothing alike! He hated him! He stole everything from him! Thor was the reason he was here.

"You have always been my brother," Thor said softly again walking toward Loki with his arms outstretched.

"No!" Loki shouted stepping aside to avoid Thor, "You think after all this time, after all you've done, I would just forgive you! You're only doing Odin's bidding!"

"No, Loki," Thor said with a shake of his head still heading toward Loki, "I volunteered for this. This world is as important as all others. There are things more important yourself."

"You lie!" Loki snared, "You have only selfish reason for saving this planet! That human woman, what was her name? That is the only reason you wish to save Earth, for that human. Don't talk to me about selfishness!"

Thor stopped, his fist clenched at his side, "Maybe at one time, long ago," he said gently, "But there are more people on this planet than Jane. She has taught me that there are things that are more important the selfish gains. Love. Just knowing her has taught me that. But loving her, loving Jane has shown me that that love exists, can even reach through the bifrost."

Loki was stunned, him mouth left a gap at this. How could Thor have seen that, in the little time he had been on Earth? Why did everything he said sound so familiar? Why did it seem to speak to him?

His heart was pounding because all he could think of was Rika. The things she had said in all the time they had spent together, those long hours in their dreams, when he had kidnapped her, all the things came back at once. It was like Rika was speak through Thor.

"Loki," Thor ventured in a soft tone, "The girl you took, where is she?"

"Safe," Loki said as he thought of her asleep, still curled up in his bed, "She's safe."

"Loki, you have to protect her," Thor said as he walked up beside Loki putting his hand on his shoulder.

"That's why I came here," Loki said as he turned toward Thor, "I wanted to get captured, it's the only way to stop what has been set in motion, the only way I can save my Rika."

As he said it, an air craft came into to view, dropping its clocking to become visible. It hovered off the ground and let the docking bay doors open to allow Thor and Loki access.

When Loki and Thor walk onboard, they were surround by armed guards.

"Men, please escort Loki to the holding cell," Director Fury ordered as he walked out a door in front of them, "He will need to be secured until we reach Command."

"Wait!" Thor shouted as the men ran to surround Loki, securing his arms.

Panic filled Loki for a moment. He hadn't wanted it to go like this, he had meant to calmly explain everything, with Rika by his side. If they took him there would be no one to watch Rika, to make sure she was safe.

Thor began pushing the men off of Loki, but more swarmed.

"Brother!" Loki shouted, desperate to make Thor calm, "No! It's fine!"

"Loki!" Thor shouted as the guards held him back.

"Thor, listen to me!" Loki shouted, "I need you to protect her for me. Go find her!"

"How?" Thor yelled as they took Loki to the doors.

Director Fury held his hand up, ordering the men to hold.

Loki was brought to Thor and he leaned in to whisper, "In the mountains," he said as quietly as he could manage, "She is in the mountains, you will know where."

As the men drug Loki back he could see the pain in Thor's eyes, knew that he felt as if he had failed Loki.

'Find her, brother,' Loki thought to him, showing him the way in his mind's eye, 'You are the only one who can protect her.'

* * *

"It's an impressive cage," Loki smiled as he pointed around himself at the cell he was contained in, "Not built, I think, for me."

Nick Fury watched him from the control panel, "Built for something a lot stronger than you," he said.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki gloated, walking to look at the camera that watched him, "A mindless beast makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

Nick stepped closer, his voice intense, "How desperate am I?" he asked, "You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate and you might not be glad that you did."

"Oh, it's burns you to have come so close," Loki prodded stepping back, "To have the tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what? A warm like for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is."

He stared down at Nick Fury, trying to intimidate him, "You don't want to talk?" Nick asks, "Not even to save the girl?"

It was Loki's turn to look startled, but he composed himself so quickly that it seemed as if it might not have been real, "What girl?"

"Oh, you know the girl I'm talking about," Fury said as he waved his hand and a screen appeared on the glass of cell Loki was in. It showed Rika, his Rika, standing up to him, the night he kidnapped her. He almost smiled as he remembered that night, had it really only been a month and a few weeks? "You see, we tracked her down. You weren't really good a covering your tracks. We found her. We have her here, actually."

"You're lying," Loki said with a face that almost screamed fury, he had to rein in the anger that filled him. How dare he threaten Rika!

"Am I?" Nick questioned, "Are you so sure?"

He took the file that a guard handed him, "Rika Hawthorne, twenty-three years of age, gray eyes, black hair. Has a younger sister, Azure Hawthorne, fifteen, blue eyes, blonde hair. They lived with their grandmother until Rika came of age and moved out, taking Azure with her," he closed the file and looked back at Loki, "Are you sure we don't have her?"

"She has purple hair," he corrected Fury, "Deep purple, and silver eyes, not gray. And you could have gotten that from birth records. It proves nothing."

Fury's one eye twitch slightly, but Loki saw it, and he waved his hand again, this time audio played.

"I don't know what you want with me," Rika's voice came from the speakers, "But I can't telling you anything. I don't anything he was planning. "

"Do you still doubt me?" Fury asked watching Loki carefully.

"Bring her here, if you really have her," Loki demanded, leaning on the glass, his composer was slipping, "I need to see her."

"You aren't the one to make demands here," Fury replied as the corner of his mouth lifted slightly, "If you don't tell us your plans, we will have to push her to get the information."

"You wouldn't," Loki said, his back relaxing and his usual smile creeping over his lips, "You people don't do that kind of thing."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Fury said his face coming to the most absolute seriousness, "We do what we have to."

Loki's heart constricted at the thought of them hurting Rika, she would never stand up to it, "You are lying," Loki said through his teeth.

"If you don't tell us what we want to know," Fury said, "We will have no choice."

"I've told you everything!" Loki said, "If you touch one hair on Rika's head, you will pay."

"We'll see," Fury said with small smile as he began to walk away, "Well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

Loki's mind went into complete panic. Did they really have Rika? If they did, would they really hurt her if he didn't talk? But he told them, told them everything they needed to know to stop the invasion. What else did he know that they would want! He couldn't stand the thought of them laying their hands on Rika. Rage built up inside of him. If they hurt Rika they would pay. He had to do something, anything to get out of there. He had to find Rika, wherever she may be in the ship and save her. No one would harm someone important to him. No one would harm the woman he loved.

That thought stopped him dead, he did.

He loved Rika.

His heart clenched, his fists tightened, and his resolve become that much harder.

He loved her.

And he would save her.


	5. Chapter 5 Save Me

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

Chapter Five – Save Me

"_Loki sent me to get you," the blonde man as he drug Rika from her room. She wasn't resisting per say, but she wasn't so keen on being taken but a strange men in armor. Lesson learned, she thought._

"_What do you mean Loki sent you," Rika asked breathlessly as she struggled behind him, "Why would he want me?"_

"_I have to keep you safe until he's done," he said, focusing on the twists and turns of Loki's hide-out._

_The walls were plan, flat, graphite colored metal with arches for ceiling support. It was all angular, straight lines. But it had a dozen off shoots that continued on, and the one they traveled in seemed to never end! Were they going in circles?_

"_Wait, what?" Rika questioned puzzled, "Why would Loki care if I were safe? I've been here for over a month now, it's a little late for that."_

"_You don't know do you?" he said in realization as he stopped and turned to her, his eyes searching hers. She could get a better look at him now. He had shoulder length, straight blonde hair and day old stubble. And his eyes, they were a piercing blue eyes that looked at her as if he couldn't believe she didn't see something that was painfully obvious. He wore a floor length red cape with deep blue and silver armor and he towered a good foot over Rika._

"_Know what?" Rika asked softly confusion clearly written across her face, she didn't understand._

"_Loki," the man said with a look of intensity, "He loves you, Rika. He sent me here to get you so I could protect you while he undoes what he has started. He knew, if left alone, you would not be safe, people will be after you to use you as motivation, to make him finish what he has started. He asked me to protect you while he fixes everything."_

_Rika opened her mouth to reply, to tell this bulky man he was wrong, Loki couldn't love to save his life, he was selfish, rude, bossy, pushy, a liar, a murderer, anything she could think of that fit him for the crimes he had committed, but her words were cut off by sounds of explosions and shouts. The hall they were in shook, making Rika almost fall if it hadn't been for the man beside her catching her. _

"_We must hurry," he had to shout to be heard over the gun fire and screams, "They cannot find you."_

"_Who are you!" Rika demanded as he pulled back a hammer he had been holding._

_When he pulled back and throw the hammer, Rika knew already. He was Thor, adoptive brother and idle of Loki. _

_When the hammer flew from his hands and made contact with the metal wall, the metal gave way like aluminum foil being poked with a toothpick, ripping open a hole through to the outside world. _

_The outside world happened to be on the side of a cliff hundreds of feet above the ground. Rika's heart constricted, she had a problem with heights._

_Thor pulled her with him to the edge and wrapped his arm around her waist and looked her, "Hold on," he shouted, held out his hand, took hold of the hammer that came back to him, and shot off onto the sky, Rika screaming with all she had._

* * *

That's how she came to be here, in this small room on a flying air ship miles above the surface of the Earth, waiting, holding onto her patience by a thread. They told her they had Loki in custody, someplace secure, where he would be able to hurt anyone, but she so desperately needed to see him. She didn't know why the urge to see him gripped at her heart like an iron vice, but she only knew that if she saw him . . . What? Everything would be okay?

She chastised herself, seeing Loki was the last thing she needed right now. She needed to get out of this room, find however was in charge and demand to be released so she get her sister.

But the urge to see Loki was so great, she knew she would need to see him first.

Was what Thor had said true, she wondered. She covered her face with her hands, letting out a long sigh, as she let herself drop onto the bed. Could Loki really love her? But how, she questioned as she let one hand lay on her stomach and the other rest above her head, it had barely been two months that he had held her captive. No, she corrected as a blush raced across her cheeks, she wasn't just _a_ captive, she was _**his**_ captive.

The hand on her stomach clenched as her stomach did flips, making her feel as if she couldn't breathe just right. If she could just see him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door to her room slid open and Thor walked in.

"I'm sorry, Rika," Thor said softly, "I did not know they would interrogate you."

"I'm fine with being questioned," she reassured him, "I'm used to it, but I have to ask you a giant favor."

Thor looked at her, his eyes growing serious, "Name it," he replied deeply, soft enough the cameras wouldn't hear them.

"I need you to take me to Loki," she said with gravity, "I need to see him, desperately."

"I do not think I can do that," he answered, regret filling his eyes, "They have him heavily guarded."

"Are you not a god?" she said.

"Yes," Thor replied.

"I need your brother, Thor," Rika gave in, her eyes showing how much she really needed Loki, "I need to see him, Thor. If what you said is true, I have to see him."

Thor searched her eyes and nodded, "Follow me," he said and walked out, Rika on his heels, "But," he stopped her, "You must do exactly what I say."

Rika nodded.

* * *

"Where are you going?" said another blonde man as they passed casually by what appeared to be, to Rika, a gym room.

"About," Thor answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah," he said as he jogged to catch up with the two of them, "But why is she with you?"

Rika wanted to snap that it was none of his business, the longer it took to get to Loki, the more edgy she seemed to get.

She looked at the man again. He was tall, about six foot one, towering over Rika. He had short cut blonde hair, blue eyes, and fairly tanned skin. He wore a regular white t-shirt and work out pants, and was bare foot. There was no mistaking who it was that stood between her and her objective.

"Captain," Thor said softly, "I do not wish to make a scene. Let us pass."

"You're going to see him, aren't you?" Steve said directly to Rika.

She looked away from her sisters idle, knowing how he felt toward Loki. Loki had murdered innocent lives and was trying to destroy his home, and there she was, going to him after had kidnapped her. She was disappointing him.

"I knew it," he said looking to Thor with a disapproving look.

"Don't blame him, Captain Rogers," Rika chimed in softly looking to him, "I asked him to take me to him. I need to see him, Captain. I . . . I . . ."

She couldn't finish, she was terrified to admit it out loud. She looked down at the floor again, what if she admitted it and he didn't feel the same, or something happened? She would be crushed. She honestly didn't know if she could survive losing Loki.

"You love him, don't you?" Steve said knowingly.

Rika looked back up at him, fiddling with the fabric of the peach colored dress she wore that came to her knees, biting her lower lip. She nodded.

"I can tell," he said gingerly, "I hope he's worth it. I seriously have my doubts."

Rika's eyes teared up slightly, he was letting them pass.

"Thank you, Captain," she said and continued on with Thor.

The rest of the way went smoothly, until they reached the door that was the only thing standing between Loki and her.

"Wait here," Thor said as he pushed her against the wall, "I'll clear the way. When I give the signal, you go in. I'll give you as much time as I can."

Rika wanted to say thank you, that what he was doing meant so much to her, but she didn't get her chance.

When Thor went out and distracted the guard, gave her the signal to go, and she raced to the door, Rika had barely gotten it open and met eyes with Loki when Nick Fury caught her as she raced into the room, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her from Loki.

"Loki!" Rika screamed as the fought Nick, trying as hard as she could to pull away from him.

"Rika!" Loki shouted charging at the glass that separated them, banging his fists into it and causing it to shake as the glass cracked.

"Oh, I would be careful if I were you," Nick said to Loki, "Remember what I told you."

Loki's eyes shown with rage, Rika could see death in his eyes, "Oh, I remember very clearly," Loki said through his teeth.

"Let go of me!" Rika demanded as she jerked at Nick's grip on her arms.

"I don't think so, Miss Hawthorne," Nick said as he grinned up at Loki, "You and I still have to have a talk."

"I told you everything!" Loki shouted, his fist clenched at his sides, "She knows nothing!"

"I'm not talking about that," Nick said looking from Loki to Rika, "This little girl knows more than she realizes. She talks in her sleep. Or haven't you ever notice?"

Rika's eyes went huge, she had been here for three days now and she had dreamt of nothing but Loki and herself, what she was. Her wide terrified gaze met Loki's. They would use her as a weapon. She tried to calm down, bad things happened when she got scared, but her heart was racing, she knew they would use her against Loki, maybe even use her hurt him with the powers she had.

'_Calm down,' _she heard Loki say in her head, he knew what would happen if she couldn't control herself, _'You would never hurt me, no matter how much it controls you, you would never be able to hurt me or anyone else for that matter. You are too good to let that happen.'_

'_How can you be so sure?'_ she asked, terror ringing through her, _'They know what I can do, they know I have powers because of what I am. They will try to use it.'_

"She is not what you think she is," Loki said still holding Rika's gaze as he directed his words at Fury, but it was doing little good,.

The air was already chilling, a breeze had started, whipping Rika's hair and dress around her body.

"And just what do we think she is?" Nick questioned as he walked Rika up the stairs to stand in front of the glass door that kept Loki from Rika.

"I do not care," Loki said breaking his gaze from Rika to stare down Nick, "But she isn't it. She is not a weapon."

"Loki," Rika said barely above a whisper, she was losing control. She could feel her skin tingling, could feel it starting to Change under Nick's grasp.

Her hair was growing longer, darker, resembling the night sky during a thunderstorm. Her silver eyes grew lighter, metallic, and her skin paled as dark patterns, etchings, began to move across her skin, starting from her eyes, going down her jaw to her neck, across her chest and breasts, down her arms, under her dress and around her legs. She could feel the etchings, ancient Nordic runes and symbols, burning into her flesh, burning away her dress. She couldn't stop the Change now, no matter what happened, it would come.

"Run!" Loki shouted at Nick, "Let her go and run!"

"I don't think so," Nick started but jerked his arms away with a hiss, the symbols on Rika's arms burning his flesh like it was hers.

"I said run!" Loki shouted pounding on the glass again, making the glass crack again, spider-webbing across its expanse.

Nick ran to the alarm button, slamming his fist into it. Sirens began sounding across the craft, red emergency lights flashing in time. The sounds of panic, people running and shouting, filled the air as they all rushed to evacuate.

"Rika," Loki said, "Look at me, _lille_. You have to look at me."

Rika, with what little power she still held over herself, looked up at him from where she had collapsed onto her knees when Nick had let her go, "Help me," she was barely able to say as tears streamed down her face, "Help me, Loki."

"Focus on me, _lille_," Loki shouted when her eyes stared to go distant, the silver almost swirling in her iris' like molten silver, "_Kjæreste_, focus on me! Don't you dare look away! Pay attention, Rika!"

She knew she had to listen, listen or horrid things would happen, so many would die, but he was a distant voice now, muffled like she was under water, until she couldn't hear anything and the world went dark.

"_Loke redde meg."_


	6. Chapter 6 Unveiled

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

Chapter Six – Unveiled

He couldn't take his eyes away from the creature that stood in front of him now. As dangerous as he knew she was, as dangerous he felt she was, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was.

He had to get out of the cell, he had to get to her, before she could hurt anyone.

When she spoke, it was in ancient Norse, but Loki understood every word, "_You think you have the power to use me?" _thenow Changed Rika said, her voice overlapped with others voices,_ "Me? The last descendent of Hlín?"_

She laughed, throwing her head back, her floor length hair swirling around her. The remains of Rika's peach dress hanging onto the creature she had become by threads, tattered to nothing, revealing the ancient Norse symbols and runes that had continued under her clothing. Nothing shown, all of her intimate parts were covered by the pulsing, thick black designs that covered her now pale body.

"Rika, you have to listen to me," Loki said specking to her in English, "You have to come back, you have to take control."

The Changed Rika whipped her head around to face Loki, malice contorting all of her beautiful features, but when her molten silver eyes met his her face softened, even more so than Loki had seen anywhere but in their shared dreams, _ "What have they done to you, my King?" _she said as she gracefully walked up to the glass that barred them from each other, touching the glass with the tips of her fingers, _"They have locked you away, like an animal, like a prisoner. I will help you, I will get you out of this cage, my Mate. Then together, we will show them how weak they are, we will show them true power, of yes, my lover, we will prove how small they really are."_

"Rika," Loki said gently, "I know you are in there, you have to come back to me. Rika, this isn't you, you would never hurt someone simply because you had the ability."

"_I am not Rika, my Lord," _the creature said, her head tilting to the side, an innocent yet devious smile spread across her lips, _"She was too weak to protect herself, that is why I am here, I had to protect her, had to keep her safe. We both know she is special, in more than one way. No, I am not Rika, I am Beskyttelse Makt."_

Beskyttelse Makt smiled at Loki through the glass, watching him as she splayed her fingers on the cracked glass.

Loki noticed that the glass was changing, falling away. He looked up into her eyes, she was turning the glass to sand, back to its original state. Then suddenly, all of it fell away to a water fall of sand, falling to the floor with a hiss as it made contact with the metal floor, falling through holes in it.

"_See," _she smiled walking through the sand to stand in front of Loki, stroking his shoulder guard, _"I am powerful, more so than they. Who are they to command me to their bidding. They are weak, misguided, naive. Even now, their military is trying to use the Tesseract as a weapon, not the clean power the planet so desperately needs," she leaned into his ear and whispered, "I have to protect them, from themselves. Don't you see, my King, you and I together, we can rule them, save them. To take their freedom is the only way. I, Beskyttelse Makt, and you, my Mate, are the only ones who see that that is the only way. So, help me,"_ she said inching toward his lips, tracing her long fingers across his cheeks, _"Loki, god, my Mate, and my King, help me save the humans, from themselves."_

Beskyttelse Makt gently touched her lips to Loki's, running her hands around his neck. Loki couldn't stop himself, he kissed her back, running his hands up her burning arms, feeling the power pulse through the runes and symbols. But it wasn't the same as kissing Rika. He pulled back.

"Beskyttelse Makt," Loki said against her lips looking down at her, "You cannot do this. Rika will not be able to live with herself knowing what you had done, what she had done. You know this."

He felt the temperature of her skin increase and had to pull away when it burned his hands, stepping back as he saw the rage build in her, her runes starting to glow a dull black, _"So you will not do your duty?" _she said through her teeth seething, _"You have made a mistake, Loki, god Called. You will be ours in time, but if you will not help me protect the world than you will suffer as the others on the craft will suffer."_

The temperature in the room shoot up till it was unbearably hot. A strand of Beskyttelse hair whipped out and took hold of Loki's throat, tightening but he could still breathe. She turned and faced the others, Fury, Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man now standing in the door way and around the cell that Loki had just been released from

"Stay back," Loki struggled to say as he put his hand out to them, "She is not Rika. Let me handle this. I can bring her back."

Could he? He wondered if he would be able to breech whatever it was that kept Beskyttelse Makt in control.

"That's not your call," Fury called to Loki as he pulled his pistol having to become louder to be heard over the raising volume in the room.

"Damn it, Fury!" Loki yelled at Fury as he gripped the thick bundle of hair that tightened around his throat, "This isn't about me! Get out of here before she gets worse!"

"_Yes," _Beskyttelse smiled, tilting her head to the side, as she began to walk towards them, dragging Loki with her, _"Run, flee. Please, I beg of you, just delaying the inevitable." _

"Rika, stop this madness!" Thor called out to her, "This is not you! Try to think!"

"_You dare play you know me?"_ Beskyttelse shouted at Thor, whipping at him her hair.

It hit him in the chest and threw him back, slamming into the wall behind him, denting it.

"Hey!" Captain yelled at her, "Snap out of it! Do you really want to hurt all these innocent people?"

"_Innocent?" _Beskyttelse laughed _"All the people on this craft are far from innocent!"_

"But would you really kill them all?" Thor questioned as he stood back up, prying the bent metal off of him, "Hlín is the protection goddess. Killing all these people is not protecting them!"

She sneered at him again throwing her hand out at him. A blast of hot air hit Thor in the chest, knocking him back again. She aimed at Captain America and did the same, but he raised his shield up and deflected it and it rebounded to hit Beskyttelse in the chest. She skidded back, doubled over, then looked up at Captain America with a smile spread across wide across her face.

Loki couldn't stand this, he had to get through to Rika before Beskyttelse killed anyone.

"I said get out of here!" Loki shouted, "Ru–"

His words were cut off when Beskyttelse tightened her grip around her throat, _"Hush, now," _Beskyttelse smiled as she pulled him closer to herself, _"They will all come to the same end, now or later. Would you really wish them to suffer?"_

Loki met her eyes, the iris' seemingly swirling as if it were liquid silver, as she stroked his cheek with her thin, pale fingers, her nails long, dagger sharp, and colored deep azure blue.

"Beskyttelse," Loki struggled to say, the hair around his throat gripping to a degree that made it difficult to take in air, "You are of the protection goddess, you are not protecting these people. They help others, they protect as well, would you really kill them? Those who seek to do just as you?"

"_To do as I?" _Beskyttelse sneered as she looked at him, no sign of Rika anywhere in her, _"They kill! They make weapons to destroy! Protecting people? I think not, not in the least. They are worse, even than you were, Loki, before Rika saved you. I see her power all over you, she is Protecting you now, even though I have dominated her again, I can see her power shine brightly all over you. Why, I wonder? _

"_What makes you so special that she would save you from yourself? Could it be she thinks she can stop what is meant to be? Does she truly think she can keep her vision from coming true?" _she asked no in particular as she cocked her head to the side, inspecting him, _"No matter,"_ she smiled, _"When I'm done with my work here, she may have you. But first I must make sure she is safe."_

She turned to the door way and walked through it, the walls groaning and screeching as they were pushed back by some unseen force. When they emerged, all that surrounded them was panic, sheer chaos. People ran about, some shouting orders, other helping to load for evacuation.

But when Beskyttelse came into view everyone fled, some screaming. The same thing that pushed the door way wider was pushing at the walls, making for a spacier walk way so that Beskyttelse wouldn't have to maneuver around obstacles.

She stopped and looked up, smiling. She raised her arms, hands together, and then turned hers palms outward and pushed them apart. When she did, white hot fire blast from her hands and the ceiling melted open, the liquid metal falling around them and running off whatever shield Beskyttelse had them in. Doing this made a hole large enough for the two of them to fit through perfectly.

The room above them turned out to be a science lab. A man was pressed up against the glass to their right, his dark brown hair tousled, his dark purple shirt stained from sweat, his glass sitting on the bridge of his nose as he stared at them.

"Please," he warned calmly putting his hand out toward her, trying to keep her back, "Don't come any closer, ma'am, I don't want to hurt you."

"_You?" _she smirked as she turned to face him, _"Hurt me? I doubt that possible. You are nothing but a man."_

She swept out her hand at him, sending a desk flying toward him. When it hit him, he grunted, gasping in pain as he fell to the floor under the concealment of the desk.

They heard popping noises, like joints popping out of socket, ripping sounds like cloth tearing came from underneath the desk, grunting and screaming noises as well. Something thrashed around, knocking the desk around and a green mass of muscle began to raise up above the desk sending the desk flying back toward Beskyttelse and Loki. She barely waved it away in time and was faced with the Hulk. He glared down at her and roared as he charged her.

For the first time since seeing Rika transform into Beskyttelse Makt, Loki saw fear flash through her eyes and terror shadow her face. She knew how strong the Hulk was.

Then he charged them, Beskyttelse screamed and threw her arms up, palms out facing toward the mass of green muscle flying at them.

When she did, the Hulk was right on them, within arm's reach. He made contact with something, something Loki couldn't see until the Hulk hit it and it lit up white, hot, and crystalline solid, shooting jets of lightening out at the Hulk, throwing him back away from them and through the walls to the outside.

The base rocked, tilting to the side that Beskyttelse had just ejected the Hulk through. He hit a turbine.

They were falling from the sky.

That was when Loki first saw signs of Beskyttelse losing control, saw Rika fighting for control.

Beskyttelse's hold on Loki lessened and he took a deep breath, falling from her hold to his knees on the floor.

"Rika," Loki called out in a gasping breath.

"_Be silent!"_ Beskyttelse demanded as thrust a hand at him, sending him flying back into the wall, _"I will remain in control!"_

Beskyttelse face contorted into pain as she put her hand to her chest, her eyes squeezing shut tight to focus as she gasped.

Loki gasped for breath, his back hitting the wall knocking the breath out of him, "Rika," he gasped again, "Fight her."

She shot her hand out at him again, forcing him back against the wall a second, painful time, _"I said be silent!" _she screamed at him.

She let out a cry, her hands flying to her head, _"Never! I will do as I please!" _she screamed, _"I have the power! I am stronger!"_

"Let her out!" Loki tried to shout but instead it came out as a gasp.

Beskyttelse screamed again. She stood facing Loki, her face changing expression constantly, and she threw both arms out at Loki.

His eyes shut instinctively, waiting, anticipating the extreme pain he was bound to feel from being forced into the wall a third, horrible, painful time, but when it didn't hit he opened his eyes and saw something he had never seen before.

Before him stood Beskyttelse, her pale, pulsing black rune covered arms fighting with near translucent arms attached to a near translucent body of Rika standing between him and Beskyttelse.

"You will leave him alone! I said you will not harm him!" Rika screamed as she threw Beskyttelse arms back, "I command you, Beskyttelse Makt, give me back my body!"

"_Never!" _ Beskyttelse screamed, "_It is mine! I must finish the job I was sent out to do!"_

Rika slammed her hand against Beskyttelse's chest and a burst of energy, bright silver, shot out from the contact, blinding any who saw.

When Loki could see again Rika's body lay on the floor, curled in the fetal position. The symbols had begun to fade, turning into just scar like imprints or the runes and symbols that had burned into her flesh, her hair began to recede, returning to its normal color and length, and her skin tone slowly faded back to its' normal glowing, lightly sun-kissed self.

Loki rushed to her side without a seconds thought, fading to his regular clothing so that he could cover her now naked body with the jacket her now wore.

He gently lifted her, careful not to look at her now naked form, and covered her with his jacket. He slowly brushed away the hair in her face. She looked exhausted now, but peaceful and beautiful.

How could he not have seen it before, how much he loved her?

It still shocked him, thinking those words, hearing them echo through his mind.

In such a short time, this magnificent woman laying in his arms, had claimed his heart for her own, wither she knew it or not.


	7. Chapter 7 Helpless

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

Chapter 7 – Helpless

"_Be silent!" Beskyttelse demanded as thrust a hand at him, sending him flying back into the wall for a third time._

_He gasped for breath, his eyes closing tightly with pain, his whole body tense and shaking._

_She couldn't take it, seeing Loki be hurt, but she couldn't look away as he was abused, beaten into the metal of the air ship's walls. _

"_Loki!" Rika cried out reaching for him, trying to save him, "Take my hand!"_

_But he couldn't hear her, couldn't see her shaking hand reaching out to him in desperation. She had to save him, she needed to save him! She couldn't let Her hurt him, but Rika was forced to watch on in horror as Beskyttelse Makt beat Loki into the wall again._

"_LOKI!" Rika shrieked as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face, "LOKI!"_

_Beskyttelse wrapped her long hair around Loki's neck and Rika could see his face contort in pain as she lifted him, dragging him across the grated floors to kneel before her. He winched when she dropped him, draping the hair across his shoulders._

"_Now," Beskyttelse smiled down at him stroking his cheek with her long fingers, scraping her nails across his skin, "If you fight me, my Mate, we will have problems. I have a job to do, an objective I must complete. One my counterpart is unable to accomplish, sadly. She is too sensitive, too soft of heart, but I am strong enough, I can do what we of Hlin have been sent out to do since our line was given life."_

"_Rika is the stronger of the two of you," Loki breathed as he struggled to get air into his aching body._

_Beskyttelse's nail dug into his cheek, slicing a two inch line across it, causing him to flinch, "Rika is weak!" she seethed, "I am the strong one, I am the powerful one! I am the only one of the us who can use the power in our blood, she could not even if her life depended on it, she proved that!"_

"_You are wrong," Loki retorted meeting her fiery gaze._

_Beskyttelse slammed Loki into the metal grates, pinning him down with her foot. Fire licked the insides of her silver eyes and steam rose from her body, her foot burning Loki's chest where she held him powerlessly against the floor. _

"_We shall see," she whispered smiling down at him wickedly, her foot incinerating his clothing, melting it onto his flesh, armor and all fusing to his skin._

_Loki cried out as Beskyttelse's foot branded his chest. He tried to grab her ankle but her skin seared his hand, like her very flesh was aflame._

"_STOP!" Rika shouted falling to her knees, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _

_Beskyttelse looked down at Rika on the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks, and smiled, "Concede," Beskyttelse said sweetly, "Concede to my control and I will let your Mate live."_

"_I would never!" Rika snapped glaring at Beskyttelse._

"_Then Loki will die," Beskyttelse said simply with a malicious grin._

_Beskyttelse dug her foot into Loki's chest, making him bellow in pain. Rika screamed, covering her mouth as she sobbed, watching the only man she had ever loved be tortured and there was nothing she could do. She tried crawl to him, tried to reach out to him, but something kept her from him. When she reached within two feet of Loki, something shocked her hand, causing it to swing back, making her bellow as pain rocketed through her body. She wailed in frustration, slamming her fists into the wall that surrounded Loki and Beskyttelse. She was thrown back with a shreik. Tears rolled down her face as she listened to Loki's cries, crawling toward him. _

_Beskyttelse stood over the two over them, grinning in total satisfaction. _

"_Please, Beskyttelse," Rika pleaded her voice deperate, "Let him go!"_

"_Let him go?" Beskyttelse repeated with an innocent tone with her eyes wide, but than an evil grin took hold of her lips and twisted her face, "Since you asked so politely."_

_Rika couldn't move fast enough. When she saw Beskyttelse lift her foot she had thought that, for a moment, she would show mercy._

_But then, as Rika watched on in horror, Beskyttelse's foot came down._

_The sound would forever be imprinted in Rika's psyche, the sound of the bones in poor Loki's form cracking, breaking under the pressure of the force Beskyttelse put upon his sternum and rib cage, but the site. Oh, the site of Beskyttelse slamming her foot into Loki's chest, the blood that came spewing out of his beautiful, soft lips, the pain that contorted his handsome face, that would forever be branded in the very depths of her soul._

_The scream she let loose seemed to take an eternity to escape from her lips._

_The pain, however, the sheer agony of seeing her lover die right before her, not four feet away, seemed to come with lightening speed, ripping through her and falling her to her knees. She couldn't breathe from the soul-wrenching, heart-clenching anguish that tore at her insides and ripped apart her soul._

_Whatever was between Rika and Loki dissolved and Rika crawled the rest of the way to Loki, sobs racking her whole being. Tears fell from her eyes as she pulled Loki onto her lap, falling to his face and washing away the blood continued to flow from his mouth, seeping into his lungs through the punctures inflicted to them from his broken ribs. _

_She tried to contain herself, tried to be strong, but she could feel Loki dying in her arms._

"_L-L-Loki, it's g-g-going to be o-o-okay," she sobbed as leaned in and touched her forehead to his, "W-w-we'll get outta t-t-this mess. Y-y-y-you can't l-l-leave me."_

'_I won't leave you, lover,' Loki thought to her as he coughed, blood splattering all over Rika's stained face, 'I'll always be here.'_

"_D-d-don't say that!" she yelled at him, "You're not d-d-dying on me! I love you damn it!"_

_Loki tried to smile, but his face twisted, showing the distress he truly felt, 'It took me dying to get you to say that?' he questioned._

_Even his thoughts showed strain as his voice rasped in her head._

"_Of course not," she almost smiled her tears flowing faster than ever, "I've said it before, you just never listened."_

_Loki weakly lifted a shaky hand and touched her tear streaked face, catching one of the sorrow filled droplets on his finger, 'I never not listened to you, _lille_,' Loki said his voice becoming weaker, more faint, 'I love you, Rika Hawthorne, my Mate.'_

_She knew when he died not from the drop of his hand away from her face, nor the sudden stillness of his body. No, Rika knew her Loki was dead when she felt his absence, when she saw his eyes go dead, blank. When she saw the glimmer of light leave, the slight shine he had that she had never noticed before, faded till he was a dull, lifeless, motionless, dead shell of the man she loved. _

_The pain, the sheer magnitude of misery she felt overwhelmed Rika. An ache like none she had ever felt gripped her heart as she screamed, holding Loki's now inert form to herself. Pulling him to her, clung to him as she grieved the lose her Mate. _


	8. Chapter 8 Reunion

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

Chapter 8 – Reunion

The chill in the room woke Loki. It was so cold that he could actually see his own breath when he awoke, shivering next to Rika still unconscious body. At first he had thought maybe he accidentally used his Frost Giant powers, but when he saw how stressed Rika seemed, her eyes moving rapidly, he knew it to be her distress was causing the temperature change.

Loki put his hand to her face, her skin was ice cold against his. When he touched her face, Loki saw a stream of tears flowing from her eyes that had frozen on her cheeks.

He sat up, now worried about her. She had been out for the better part of a day now and had never had a response to anyone's attempt to bring her to. He pulled the chilled blankets off of Rika and pulled her into his lap, pressing her cold body to his warm, bare chest, rubbing his hand up and down her arms. He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Please wake up, Rika," he pleaded desperately as he clutched to her, "Wake up, _lille_."

Rika whimpered and Loki could feel her muscles struggling, twitching in response to whatever she was seeing in her dreams.

"Rika, whatever it is, it is not real," he tried to convince her as fear gripped his heart, "Wake up, please. I need you."

Rika reacted more, her face changing as different emotions gripped her in the dream. But the most prominent was pain, but not like she was being hurt. He couldn't understand it, at least, not until more tears ran down her face and her hands clinched like she was holding onto something desperately.

Loki started to truly panic at this point. Rika should have been awake hours ago and now she was having a dream that was affecting her physically. She wouldn't react to him anytime he had tried to connect to her telepathically or through her dreams. It was as if she had been completely cut off from him.

"Rika, it is okay," Loki whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair, "I am not leaving you. I am right here, you do not have to be afraid."

Rika whimpered again, a sob escaping her as her body began to shake.

Loki pulled back to look at her and just as he caressed her cheek she shot up, her eyes going wide as she screamed, "Loki!"

Her arms crossed over her chest as she sobbed, her hair falling into her face.

"Rika, it is okay, I am right here," Loki said as he reached out and touched her shoulder.

Rika's eyes met his and he thought his heart would break from the sheer disappear he saw swimming those deep pools silver.

"Loki?" her voice was barely a whisper as she reached up to touch his face, as if she didn't trust what she saw. Her lips trembled and her eyes became a water fall as she threw herself into Loki's arms, sobbing against his chest as she clutched desperately to him, "I thought you died! I thought you were gone, forever! It was so real!"

Rika clung to Loki as if he were her life line, which he was pretty sure he was at this very moment.

"I am alright," he said softly, "As are you. Everything is just fine."

Rika pulled back from him, her hands roaming his chest, her eyes searching in urgency.

"You're not hurt," Rika stated as a smile soon took over the worry that covered her beautiful face and the tears of sorrow changed to tears of relief and joy, "You're not hurt! You're okay!"

Loki smiled and went to reply that of course, why would he not be, when Rika's lips came down on his.

What filled Loki, at first, was shock. Rika had never been the one to kiss first, it had always been he. But the feeling that overwhelmed and consumed him was the warmth that flowed into him at the contact. His heart seemed to stop beating then restart at hyper speed, pounding on the inside of his chest as if it were trying to escape from its confines and join with Rika's. His arms wrapped around her waist, his hand traveling up her back as he moved his lips against hers, pulling her to him so that he could feel the racing heart who's rhythm matched his own. Rika ran her hand up through his hair, pulling him closer still, her mouth demanding a response.

Rika's heart was careening out of control at the sheer joy that filled her entire being at the fact that Loki was truly safe. But his lips against hers, his heat seeping into her body, lighting a fire deep inside her soul, did more than just careen it, the feeling of him against her made her heart want to explode. She kissed him back, all her need held in it. She flicked her tongue against his lips, asking permission to claim his mouth for her own, a permission he granted as he did the same to her.

He tasted like snow and smelt like man, and it was all Loki. Rika couldn't get enough of his smell, like cold air and leather. She loved it.

She wanted him to pull her closer and chase even the slightest whisper of the darkness that was her nightmare away with ever kiss he lay upon her lips, her chin, her jaw, her neck; she wanted him to claim her so that nothing else could ever have her.

She wanted him so much it made her chest hurt and her head light. And as he ran his hands around her sides, his fingers trailing paths of heat across her skin, she could think of nothing but him and how complete she was with him.

His hands gripped her, holding her as he let her fall to the bed, beneath him, yet he never took his lips from hers. She couldn't touch enough of him. His skin was hot to the touch, yet never burned her, but only added to the desire that continued to build in her. She whispered his name against his shoulder he kissed her neck and collar bone, making Rika gasp in pleasure as tiny streaks of fire raced through her veins.

"I thought I'd lost you," she panted against his smooth chest as her lips caressed it, in the exact spot Beskyttelse's foot had burned his skin and melted his armor, "I thought you were gone from me forever."

Loki breathed heavily, his fist gripping Rika's thighs as she ran her nails down his biceps, "I could never be lost to you," he breathed onto her lightly tanned chest as he grazed his lips over her, "Because no one could ever take me away from you. I am always here," he kissed the area above where her heart lay inside her bosom.

Rika shuddered at his touch, her legs shaking, as more tears pricked at her eyes. How could she have ever thought the man atop her now evil? He was nothing but tender to her.

"Loki," she murmured she held him to her, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He sat up, pulling her onto his lap, and buried his face in the hair that cascaded around her face.

They sat like that, holding each other for what seemed an eternity as Rika stroked his hair and back, simply taking in the fact that he was really there. Basking in the abandon she felt, there safe in his embrace. She smiled as she lay tiny, soft kisses against Loki's shoulder with a smile, knowing now that she loved him.

She smiled as she gently laid a kiss on his head, he was hers forever.

"Promise me one thing," Loki whispered against her shoulder.

"Anything," she smiled.

"Never leave me?" he asked and Rika could hear the desperation in his voice, could feel the loneliness in his words on her tender skin.

"Not even if you wanted me to," she replied and closed her eyes when Loki's arms tightened around her slim waist, pressing her closer to him.


	9. Chapter 9 Lost In You

**To Love A God**

Chapter Nine - Lost In You

Loki and Rika spent the remainder of the day in each other's arms. She couldn't stop running her hand over his bare chest, constantly reassuring herself he was truly unharmed.

She had confessed to him all she had dreamt, even the last bit, reluctantly, of course. Her face blushed at the thought of it again, being so open was not something is was good at.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you," she said softly her lips pressing gently against his pectoral muscles.

"I fear," Loki replied in the same level, "I am in the same sort as you. I do not know why, but I feel at a loose for words when it comes to the feeling that surges through me at the thought of you."

"Oh?" Rika questioned.

"It is almost maddening," he confessed as he absently ran his finger tips up and down her back, the fabric of her indigo satin and black lace night-gown cool against his hands.

"How do you mean?"

"I cannot allow myself the luxury of feeling," Loki admitted as he stared start-up at the ceiling, one hand behind his head, "Not now, most of all. All it would take is once, one hair's breath of distraction, and it could be the end of everything.

"Yet, with you," he looked down at her, his green eyes truly seeing her, "Feelings, emotions, overload me. They swarm without mercy. The emotions hit me wave after wave, colliding into me until I am blinded with it. From fury to desire to lust," he brought the hand that was behind his head down to caress her cheek, inching her closer to him, "Emotions I have no name for, having never experienced them before. Rika, you have awoken something in me and I know not what that may be. Only that it wants to take you and put you somewhere you can't get hurt."

Rika's silver eyes darkened as she watched Loki's mouth as he spoke, mesmerized by them, blushing when she remembered the feel of them against hers.

"I was terrified when I could not reach you," he said further, emotion causing his voice to become deeper, "I felt as if you were gone, completely cut off from me. You would not respond to me or call me into your dreams when I called out to you. It was then I knew. . ."

Rika waited, anxious to the point she could hear her heart beating in her ears. What was he going to say? She wondered as she nibbled on the inside of her lips, searching his eyes, willing him to finish.

"But that is for another time," he said and smiled softly, a gesture that already made butterflies spring to life in Rika's stomach. Could this really be happening? After the long twenty-five years she had waited, was this really what falling in love was? She had no answer, never having felt the emotion.

Rika stopped her hands repetitive movement on Loki's chest, "Loki?" she ventured ever so softly.

"Hm?" he replied.

"What are we?" she had to ask. Not knowing was driving her crazy. Were they a couple? She almost laughed at that notion. Her, a mortal, Loki, an immortal. It was almost too absurd to think on.

"I haven't exactly figured it out just yet," he murmured as he leaned in to tenderly press his lips against hers, hoping she would not turn away from him.

A delicate sigh came from her as she returned the kiss, moving her lips against his, putting both hands on his chest as he gingerly moved atop her, one hand on her face, the other holding himself up on his elbow above her. Rika's hands moved up, wrapping around Loki's neck only to travel further to run tem through his soft, thick, black hair. She couldn't stop how her heart quickened at the site of his green eyes watching her, boring into her, as if he could see straight into her soul. His eyes darkened as she drew him nearer, her breathing increasing as her lips inched towards his.

Their lips pressed together and she felt as if her world shook. She felt her heart lurch, beating at the inside of her chest, as if it were trying to join with Loki's. Heat enveloped them, covered them, and Rika couldn't stop at just the kiss. She had to have more, she burned for more. More of his hands on her skin, not just touching her through the thin fabric of the satin nightgown she wore, Rika wanted to feel his hands on her body, all over her body.

She pushed herself against Loki, begging him for more with her body. His hands gripped her hip, digging his fingers into her thighs, pulling her tighter to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat up, pulling her on his lap. She felt him against her inner thigh, felt the size of him pushing at his sleep pants. She couldn't stop herself from rubbing against it, moaning as little shocks of lightning shot through her whole body and settle in her womb. She could feel her need for him pooling between her legs. A blush crept up her chest to color her face as Loki ran his hands up under Rika's nightgown, caressing her butt before gently squeezing it.

Loki growled deep in his chest, deepening the kiss, when Rika gasped and dug her nails into his back, pressing her breast tighter to his chest. He almost couldn't control the urge that welled up inside him, lighting his insides on fire, sending shots of acid through his body, burning him with need from the inside out. He wanted to possess her in the worst way; lay her down there on the bed, pinning her arms above her head, and take her, marking her as his, claiming her in such a way that every male would know she was his and his alone. A bon fire erupted in his stomach and he swore he could feel the waves of heat move his insides. His member jolted, timing with the pounding of his heart.

She couldn't catch her breath as it was, but when Loki stripped her of her satin gown and laid her back on the bed, she felt like she wasn't breathing anymore. Her heart was pounding, and a blush darkened her already pink cheeks. She moved to cover her chest, feeling too exposed, but Loki grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms aside. He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Don't cover yourself," he murmured to her, "Not in front of me. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

The blush darkened even more and Rika bit her lip, "But," she whimpered but Loki crushed her words with his lips. She whimpered into his kiss and lost herself in him, the way he made her feel, in way he seemed to consume her.

He pinned both her arms above her head and held them with one hand whilst the other traveled, learning its way over Rika's body, mapping her flesh. He gently caressed her breasts, softly rubbing her left nipple with his thumb. A sensation she had never felt welled up in her, an intense, overwhelming feeling. It filled her chest, traveled down and settle in between her thighs where she began to ache, needing his touch there more than anything. It built and she thought she would explode from it when he replaced his thumb with his mouth. She had no idea that part of her body was so sensitive. She almost couldn't bear the hot wetness of his mouth that stroked her tender nipple. She tried to tell him to move on, to stop tormenting her, but all that came out was a string of unintelligible sounds that only led to Loki doing just what he was, only to her right nipple instead.

Her hips bucked unvoleenterly, showing her eagerness. Loki moved his hand lower, grazing her belly and running across her lace panties. Her gasps and cries of ascent where muffled by Loki's lips, again consuming the sounds, like he were feasting upon them.

She was soaked through, literally soaked through her panties, and slickness of her nearly made him lose his control. He groaned, lightly nipping at her bottom lip, loving the little sounds she made, the light whimpers, tiny gasps, soft moans, all saying she wanted him. As if the moistness between her legs wasn't a dead give away. With a wave of his hand, he dematerialized her underwear, and slowly, easily slipped into her folds, lightly easing his fingers over her clit.

There was no stopping the cry that came from her at this, he knew it when she remained breathless as he softly stroked her. She shook, her whole body trembling as he saw to her needs. He slowly slid closer to her entrance, testing to make sure she did not resist. When he saw she was more than compliant, he carefully slipped a finger inside of her.

Her gasp was loud, and heat rushed over them, making a sheen of sweat develope all over Rika's naked form. Loki paused, he eyes growing wide as he realized just what she had tried to say.

"Why did you not tell me I was your first?" Loki asked softly, truly curious how this woman had gotten away her whole life without ever enjoying one of the greatest things in life.

Rika turned her head, a blush reappearing on her face, "I tried," she smiled lightly, "But you silenced me before I got the chance."

Loki was touched, truly. He had never had a virgin before. He would not ruin this for her, he would make their first coupling one to remember. Though he hoped, he finally realized, this would not be but the first of many more nights together.

"Rika," he said lovingly.

She turned and met his eyes and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, one filled with the love he finally realized he felt filled his soul. A love for the woman laid out before him, for him and him alone. He finally understood that he was God Called, by Rika, part goddess herself and part something else just as unique and wonderful. How had he gotten so blessed? After all he had been through, after all he had discovered, how could something so good have happened to him? She was soft, hot, welcoming under him. All that she was, all that she was giving him, screamed for him. How could he deny her this one thing? He gingerly began to move his finger, slowly in and out, adding a second and groaning as her tightness made his member ache, throbbing for her, to feel her around him, clenching him as she came. He thought he was going to lose his mind thinking of her.

Rika couldn't take it, she felt like she was going to combust into flames and turn to ash if he didn't speed up, if he didn't do more. She knew he was doing this to torment her, she just knew that had to be it, make her enjoy every bit of it. She tried to rock her hips, move this way to make him catch on. But a grin spread across his face, no, he would do it his way. As his fingers worked their magic, moving in and out of her, his thumb began its work again, making her scream his name, surrendering to his power, as she secretly desired to.

When she came it was like a dam breaking inside of her, all the pleasure that had built up, all the sensations that made her body hot, her breath ragged, caused her heart to race, all the pressure exploded in her, flooding her body with a something she had never felt before.

She screamed Loki's name as the orgasm hit and was breathless as the waves of ecstasy washed over her, making her jello, a Rika-goo so to speak, in Loki's arms. Emotion overtook her and tears poured out her eyes as Loki held her, whispering soothing words into her ear. She soon calmed and lay, like a satisfied cat, naked, in the arms of the man she knew she loved.

They drifted, together, naked, holding each other, between awake and asleep when Loki spoke, "Rika," he said softly as he drifted his hands across Rika smooth flesh.

"Yes?" Rika asked slowly, her body refusing to really work after the orgasm.

"I think I know what we are now," he smiles.

Rika grins, "What?"

"We are destined to be together."

Rika looks up at him, putting a her hand on his chest, her eyes shining, "Loki, there's a custom here on Earth," she said and kissed his chest, smiling against him warm skin as his breath hitched, "I'd like to honor that custom. I mean, I've gone this long without having sex and I'm twenty-five, what's a little longer going to hurt, you know."

"So you are asking what exactly?" he questions gently running his hand through her hair.

"Well, on Earth we have a custom, one that many don't really follow anymore," she began, "But I'd like to be an odd girl and follow it. See, on Earth, men and women used to wait till they were married to have sex. I know it's rather old-fashioned, but I'd like to wait. That is, if you plan on staying with me."

Loki smiled down at her and kissed her gently, his heart jolting at the little feminine moan that came from her, "I would do whatever you wish of me, Mate," Loki said against her lips, "I am your God to command, I will do anything to make you happy."

Rika blushed hard and laid on his chest, "Thank you, Loki," she smiled.

Loki sat up suddenly causing Rika to squeak in alarm. He sat on his knees and pulled Rika's naked form up to him, holding her hand, "Rika Hawthorne -"

An alarm sounded through the ship, making Rika jump and panic, falling into Loki's arms on instinct.

"All hands report to command deck at once," a voice said through the intercom system.

"It seems as if that must wait," Loki said under his breath then looked at Rika, "We must get dressed, my Caller."

* * *

Okay, guys, AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE!

I'm so sorry these last few chapters have been taking for every to get out to y'all, my computer charger has decided to hate me and has gotten a short, so I have no laptop currently. I'm having to use my dads and it just got formated, so I'm having to use WordPad, which I have never used before, so it's slow going right now. I'll try to have the next one up soon, I promise. Hopefully my computer will have it's life source reunited again! Cross your fingers!


	10. Chapter 10 Losing My Mind

**To Love a God – A Loki Love Story**

Chapter Ten – Losing My Mind

Rika gasped and covered herself when the alarms sounded, but Loki pulled her to himself.

He got up and summoned clothes onto himself, glowing in a dim golden light as they appeared on him. He looked around and all that Rika had was the tatters of the peach dress that she had come to the ship in.

"Come," he beckoned to her with his hand outstretched.

She took his hand and he pulled her off the bed to stand before him, kissed her forehead and shut his eyes tight, trying with all his might not to focus on how her naked skin felt against, how beautiful she looked clad in not but her own flesh. He placed his hand on her shoulders and summoned clothes on her.

She yelped and jumped back when she felt the sudden weight on her body and saw the warm, soft golden glow around her. She looked down saw a heavy, course, brown dress that came to the middle of her thighs, under which was a gray, mess long-sleeved shirt that seemed like chain mail, but it couldn't have been, she though, it was too light, she knew chain mail was heavy. On her legs were light, black leggings that went down into brown, buckle down, leather boots. She looked up at Loki with a raised eyebrow, "Whoa," she said and grinned, "Nice, not exactly my style, but nice nonetheless. What is it?"

"It's Asgurdian armor," Loki said and caressed her neck, "It's stronger than a human armor and a hundred times lighter. I wanted you to be safe, if you get separated from me. Oh, this as well," he handed her a pair of light, brown gloves and a belt, "This is also for you."

She felt the weight of something on her neck and looked down to see, hanging from a bright, almost glowing silver chain, a rune. It was a sideways Z with a line through it.

"It's so beautiful, Loki," she said softly as she picked it up to admire it more closely.

"It's my token, made from the finest obsidian" Loki said as he pressed his lips against her forehead, "If you have this, and call out to me, I will find you, no matter where you are. I'll be able to come to you, as long as you call for me."

Rika closed her eyes and held the obsidian charm in her hand, "Thank you, Loki," she whispered.

"Now," he said and took her hand, "Let's get you some place safe."

The alarms continued in the background, but became louder when Loki opened the door and started down the hall, Rika in tow behind him, both her hands clinging desperately to his. The yelling that had been faint, almost unheard, grew the closer they got to the labs. Rika knew it had to be something to do with the doctor they had on board, Bruce something or other, who was a scientist. She remembered snippets of what had happened when Beskyttelse had had control over her, Dr. Bruce had changed, almost as she had, becoming someone, or something else entirely. She knew how that felt, not being able to control turning into a monster. She was gripped, suddenly, by an almost overwhelming sence of terror, what if Dr. Bruce had transformed again, what would happen? Would he tear the ship apart? Would he kill everyone on board?

She didn't have to time to think of all the possible out comes when a group of men, armed to the teeth came rushing from behind them, headed toward the labs, up to their left.

"Loki, we have to help them," Rika said grabbing hold of his biceps, "If Dr. Bruce had transformed we have to try help them, or else he'll tear this place apart."

"My first concern is getting you someplace safe," Loki said continuing on, searching, "Banner can wait."

"Loki, how can I be safe if he tears this place to pieces?"

Loki stopped and seemed to think. He cursed and turned around, holding Rika back behind him as the went to the science labs. Rika smiled at his back, even though she knew he was pissed, she couldn't help but feel satisfied with herself. After all, she thought to herself, she had a point. No place was safe if Dr. Bruce had transformed into that horrible green beast, and Loki knew it.

When they came to the lab doors a man came flying out, slamming into the wall. He seemed to try to get up, but fell to the floor in a heap. In the room they could hear yelling, shouting and roaring, probably from Dr. Bruce, Rika thought.

Loki stepped into the room and Rika couldn't help but follow him in, even though she knew had ought to stay out of sight in the hall.

All that greeted her upon entire was havoc, a mess, disaster. The words to describe the room were endless and none of them good. There was no furniture, no tables or chairs, the floor was littered with the glass that had been the monitors and computer screens. There was a hole to the right, looked as if it had been punched or forced through the thick metal that were the walls of this facility. She followed, a few feet, behind Loki as he followed the trail of wreckage that was left in the wake of the monster that had taken over Dr. Banner. Rika put a hand over her mouth, such rage. How did he keep from destroying anything with all this anger kept up inside of himself, she wondered, how were any of them still alive? She felt resolve take hold of her being, she would help this man, anyway she could. She knew how it felt to be taken out of the driver's seat and have someone else drive her body. She could empathize with this man. She had to help him.

She heard the roaring and felt the violent shaking of the ship before she saw him, the bulking mass of green muscle, wearing only purple shorts. That made Rika pause, how had his tan pants turned purple? She didn't have time to consider because it saw them, Loki and herself, and began to charge them.

"NO!" Loki shouted as the beast came rushing at him and shoot out his hand. It turn a light blue with frost slowing crawl up to encase his hand. When he thrust it out at it, a blast of ice, white, cold and pure, burst forth from his palm, slamming into the creature. He had to stop him, had to give Rika time to get away. He knew she had followed him, he had felt her presence behind him the whole time though she had remained silent as a ghost. The ice forced the monster back, but it put its large arms up to block the freezing blast from its face. It reared back its head and let out a roar that nearly deafened him and the ice was forced back by the bellow, receding back into Loki's palm. He wasn't strong enough yet to completely control his Frost Giant powers and he fell to his knees.

The Hulk charged Loki and slammed him through the wall, sending him into the next room only to fall to the floor, gripping his side in pain.

"Loki!" Rika screamed.

This brought its attention to her. Its face contorted in rage and it began to charge her.

Her eyes grew large and she was frozen, fear taking hold of her as she watched Hulk come at her. She threw out her hands up, falling to her knees, vainly trying to block a blow that would, undoubtably, kill her, "Please!" she cried out, "Don't! I do not wish to harm you! Please, Bruce, don't hurt me!"

She waited for what felt like an eternity, though she knew it had only been seconds, for the blow to land and for her to die, without ever having had a chance to get to know Loki, to show him her love, to truly live, but that blow never came.

She looked up past her arms to see Hulk towering over her. Its breathing was ragged, labored from the rage that she could see was boiling beneath the surface. Her breath was fast, almost matching its, as she slowly dropped her arms, trying not to startle it.

"Bruce?' she questioned softly, "I know we've never met, well, not us personally. I'm Rika, I want to help you. Please, let me help you."

Its lips curled and it growled at her. She shrunk even more, falling to the floor on her butt with a whimper, her hand going out behind her to catch her.

"Bruce," she begged in a tiny voice, "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. I promise, I won't let them. I know what it's like. I understand."

She saw its eyes soften, its features ease as the rage slowly left his body.

"It's going to be okay," she continued softly as she slowly began to pick herself up, she reached a hand out and slowly, watching it, asking permission with her eyes, reached a hand out and touched its arm. She tried to convey calm through her touch, tried to ease its emotions so that maybe, Bruce could resume control.

"No one is going to hurt you, I give you my word," she promised as she slowly drew closer to it. Tears seemed to well up in its eyes as it let her pull its head to her, slowly wrapping her arms around it, "It's okay to let go now, you're safe now."

She felt him growing smaller against her, shrinking back to his regular man size, could hear and feel his joints popping as they shrank, could feel his muscles beneath her touch as he resumed his human form. She didn't look down, knowing his pants would have fallen off and held on to him as he struggled through the change.

He almost collapsed before Rika could catch him and he clung to her, trying not to fall, "You're okay now, Bruce," she said as she slowly sank to the floor with him, letting him rest against her, "You just relax and sleep now, you're okay."

"How did you do it?" Thor asked from beside her causing her to hadn't heard him approach, which, given his size was a feat in and of itself.

She looked back at him and smiled, "I don't know really," she turned back to the window to watch Bruce as he slept, "I just, well, calmed him, I guess."

"You are something else," he said as he gently patted her back.

"How is Loki?" she questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"He will be okay," Thor said reassuringly, "He is Asgurdian, after all."

"I was so worried about him," Rika said as she fingered the symbol hanging around her neck, "He hit that wall so hard."

"He has taken a fair few beatings in his life time," Thor smiled down at Rika, "He can handle a few more, he's still young."

Rika looked up at Thor with a playful grin, "How old is Loki?" she questioned, "Am I allowed to ask that?"

Thor laughed, a deep-throated laugh that Rika felt reverberate through the air, "He is old enough, we shall leave it at that," he smiled and put his hand around her shoulder, pulling her against his side.

"So," Thor said after a few moments of silence, "You are Loki's Caller?"

"Hm?" Rika replied as she looked back up at him, "His what?"

"His Caller," Thor repeated, "The only being who is destined for him, your soul calls to his, you can Call him to your side when ever you summon him, you are the woman destined to live by his side forever."

Rika whistled, "No pressure," she mumbled under her breath.

"It is a great honor, Rika," Thor assured her, "It is not meant to be a service, as a slave or servant. You are meant to care for each other, love each other. It is a great honor blessed upon few. I only know a hand full of god Called myself."

"What about you, Thor?" Rika questioned.

"What?"

"Have you been god Called?" she asked looking side at him.

A smile eased its way across his lips and his focus became external, "Yes," he said softly, "I have been Called. Her name is Jane Forster, she is a magnificent woman. I think you two would get along very well."

"What is she like?" Rika probed further.

"She is," Thor started when Loki bust through the doors. He looked like a mad man, his eyes searching the room frantically until they landed on Rika. Her heart lurched at the site of him, jumping into her throat, and the urge to run to him was overwhelming.

They fell to the floor in each others arms before Rika realized that she had charged him, crush her lips to his, "I was so worried about you!" she gasped as she continued to kiss him.

"Me?" Loki said disbelieving, running his hands over her back and through her deep purple hair as he continued to reassure his mind, heart, and soul that she was really okay, "I was terrified that beast had killed you! I was frantic!"

Rika laughed and grasped his face, holding his head still so she could meet his green eyes, loving the shine they held as he looked at her, "He wouldn't have hurt me," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You had nothing to fear."

"How do you know for certian?" Loki questioned further, rubbing his thumb across her lips, "He is an unpredictable animal."

"I don't know how I know, Loki," Rika reassured as she pulled into an embrace, "I just felt it in him."

He held her tightly, not wanting to speck on the subject any longer. Breathing in her scent, fresh rain and ozone, rich earth and honey suckles, and the woman smell that always assaulted him when he was near her, the smell that was purely Rika, he tried to reassure his frantic mind that she was indeed safe. He sighed with relief, she was okay.

"Sir, you have to come back to your room and rest," a woman voice came through the door as she burst through, obviously looking for Loki.

"Blast it, woman," Loki hissed, "I am fine! I do not need rest, I am an Asgurdian!"

"Sir, I must insist!" the nurse continued.

"Loki is fine, ma'am," Rika said, "I can account for him, his perfectly healthy."

"It's the doctors orders," she persisted.

'See what I have dealt with!' Loki thought to Rika, 'It is absurd! I had to make a clone to sneak out, which was no easy task mind you, they were watching me like hawks!'

Rika giggled and tried to hide it with a caught, but it fooled no one, 'Will it really be so much for you to just do as the nurse says?' Rika asked as she met his eyes, kissed his nose gently, 'She's only doing what she knows is best. She's only ever taken care of humans, she doesn't know Asgurdians.'

Loki rolled his eyes, but the smile was still there, tugging at his lips, she had that effect on him, 'I will only concede to go if you, also, go with me.'

Rika laughed out loud and kissed him, 'Fine,' she gave in, she wouldn't have been able to stay away from him much longer anyways, 'I'll go be a prisoner with you.'

Loki's gazed darkened and she felt her blood heat in her skin, 'My prisoner,' he whispered in her mind, 'Always.'

She shuddered as a thrill of pleasure ran down her back, chilling and heating her insides, causing need to pool between her thighs. She bit her lips, now realizing what a sight they must be, in a heap on the floor, giving each other knowing looks as they carried on a private conversation no one had any hopes of hearing. A blush colored her face and she felt her heart leap, Loki knew what he was doing to her. She felt him grow under her, his member thickening, even among the crowd of guards and nurses that had gathered around them.

'I think we are causing a scene,' Rika whispered in Loki's mind.

'Then let us be gone from this place,' he whispered back, lightly kissing her neck beneath the cover of her hair so no one would see, 'Then we can be in a more private venue.'

Rika gulped and her breath hitched. Loki stood and helped her up, holding her in front of him to hide the growth that was fast becoming maddening.

Rika couldn't stand the feeling of the heavy clothes on her body, weighting her down and barring her from Loki's touch, she wanted to feel him against her, skin to skin. She had been away from him for far too long now and needed him in the worst way. The orgasm, it appeared to her, was addictive. But Loki wasn't around. He had gone to do something with his brother, Thor, and he had to leave her on her own for the time being, but, he reassured her, all she had to was call him to her, and he would be there in an instant.

She stripped the armor Loki had dressed her in and she crawled in bed, hoping that the feeling of need that gripped her would recede. She didn't know what to do, she had never had to deal with this before and it was driving her insane. All she could think about it was Loki and how he had felt, naked against her earlier that morning. The wanting grew so much that it was hard for her to breathe, her heart was pounding, and it was nearly impossible to think. Every move she made to readjust in the bed, every time the moved her legs, a tingle of pleasure would shot through her, making her cry out and bite her lip to try to calm herself, but it seemed futile, she was so horny, so wet she ached.

She was soaking wet, soaked through her underwear, which she had discarded now, and was slowly dripping down her legs.

'Loki,' called out to him, 'I can't take this! How much longer are you going to be away?'

She heard him groan, knowing he felt was she was feeling, the gnawing need for his touch, 'I will be gone a while longer, love,' Loki answered regretfully, 'Try to ease it yourself, it may help for the time being.'

Rika felt herself blush at the thought of that and brought the pillow she had held up to cover her naked body, 'I've never done that before,' she confessed and knew he could hear the shyness in her thoughts.

Loki's chuckle resounded through her mind and sent shivers down her spine, she could almost feel his breath on her neck, 'It is simple,' Loki assured her, 'Just try and I promise I will make up for being gone later.'

His promise filled words made Rika whimper, yearning more than ever for Loki, 'I'll try,' she conceded.

She felt his absence in her mind like a gaping hole, but it still couldn't over come the need burning her veins.

She laid back in the bed, a blush coloring her face and chest crimson, how could she do that? Really, touch herself, the thought caused her heart to squeeze, her face became hotter. She had never tried that before, well, she thought as she bit her lip, she had never felt this need before, this unrelenting ache.

She slowly ran her hand down the pillow, closing her eyes tightly, like it would cover up what she was about to do. That thought made her laugh and she laid her head back, staring at the ceiling, her bottom lip pinched between her teeth. When her fingers slipped underneath the pillow, through the neatly shaved triangle patch of curls, and slid into her folds, she gasped, a moan escaping her as she began to slowly message the little nub she felt through the wet heat of herself, testing how it felt. Her eyes half closed as she guided her had across herself, the pleasure seemed to build, not ease, but she couldn't seem to make herself stop, it felt too good.

She lightly moaned Loki's name, she loved the way it seemed roll out off her tongue, seemed to caress the air around her. Her speed increased as the need demanded more, she clutched to the pillow, biting it to silence the cries that rose in her throat. She ventured further and delved into herself and cried out as waves after wave of satisfaction rolled over her. She continued, riding her hand almost, until she came, hard, colors bursting behind her eyes as the ecstasy enveloped her senses and all she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating, as screamed Loki's name.

Hours seemed to pass by as she lay on her side, her legs clenched around her hand, her free arm clutched to the pillow. Her breathing slowed, gradually, until she lay content, her eyes lazily closed, a smile spread gently across her face, her rich purple hair fanned out around her sleek, curvaceous body.

'Aw, my satisfied little kitten,' Loki almost purred, his voice wafting warmth across her skin like an real thing, 'Sated and tired, just as my woman should be.'

Rika didn't know how to respond, her body weakened from the bliss that cradled her whole body. She just smiled and buried her head in the pillow she held to herself, 'Now is that any way to treat a lady?' she questioned her voice light and calm, but husky, 'intruding on her most private moments?'

Loki chuckled, 'I will be back soon, Mate,' he said softly like he was whimpering in her ear, 'I can not wait to see that glow around you and look of pure pleasure that your eyes hold.'


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome To The Club

**To Love A God - A Loki Love Story**

Chapter 11 - Welcome To The Club

"Why do you think Mr. Furry wants to hold this meeting?" Rika questioned Loki softly looking up at him from under his arm.

"I am not sure, _lille_," Loki whispered in her ear than softly nipped t, "We will find out soon enough, I feel."

Rika bit her lip, he noticed, and her cheeks darkened. A small grin pulled his lips up and he softly kissed her crown, breathing in her scent. Her long, wavy locks were pulled back into a cascading bun, one strand left down to fall a long her oval face. She wore a dress he had brought for her. She loved it, he couldn't forget the shine her eyes had taken when he presented it to her, her fingers gingerly touching the navy blue satin garment, loving the black satin bow around the waist. It came to just above her knee, showing off her beautifully toned, lightly sun-kissed legs and feet, which were slipped into perfectly fitting silver flats. It fit her like a glove, though her breast pushed the fabric to its limits.

Her hands held his tightly, the only sign of her worry. He, too, was worried but he couldn't let her see his fears.

"He can't take you away from me, Loki," she said the statement clear in her voice, "I will not allow it."

"I do not think it is up to you allow or not allow anything," Loki replied gently stroking his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Did I say I cared what I am allowed or not allowed to do?" she asked looking side ways at him, "He will not take you from me, Loki, I will not allow it."

Loki smiled again and pulled her to him tighter.

They were soon joined by Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, and Loki noticed, however, Banner was nowhere in sight and neither was his adoptive brother, Thor. He wonder if they were already there, waiting with Furry.

As they continued down the long, metal halls, through the twists and turns of the compound, Loki noticed an absence of guards, of anyone for that matter. Where they being kept out of sight? Or repairing the damage that Banner had caused? He didn't know, but he still wondered.

They came upon a large entire way, the metal plate doors sliding open soundlessly as they got closer, and he saw Furry pacing around a large rounded table, a skylight above lighting the room with the help of a few synthetic lights. Sitting at the table was Banner, Agent Romanoff, and Hill, all looking serious.

Upon their entire, Furry met Loki's eyes and held the stare. That's when he things were going to get very interesting.

"Take a seat," he said sternly and clasped his hands behind his back.

They all did, Tony sitting side ways in his chair, one arm on the table the other hanging to his side. Steve sat straight, both arms on the table, seat pulled up. Banner stood and offered his chair to Rika smiled, excepted it, and sat, tucking her dress down under her as she did so. Thor stood off the side, leaning against the railing that lined the outer part of the room. Loki stood behind Rika, not wanting to have any chance that someone might go for her and he not have time to react.

"As you all know, the Tesseract is still out there," Furry said as he stopped his pacing and stood facing them, but he met Loki's eye with his good one, "And because of a few misunderstandings we have lost it."

"How do we lose a source of power that great?" Rogers asked, "I thought Banner had found a way to track it."

"I did," Banner replied leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, "But, as you can see, we now don't have a way of tracking it now."

"Yeah," Stark said snidly, "He Hulked out and decided to play whack a mole in the science labs. Only, there was no mole."

Rika put a hand over her mouth to cover the smile and coughed to hide the laugh that came at Starks comment. Loki put his hands on her shoulders and caressed circles with his thumbs.

Banner looked side ways at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Isn't there someplace else we could track it from?" Rogers questioned further, "Don't you have the pattern of it or whatever you call it?"

"Yes," Stark bit out, "We have the frequency signal, but this craft was the only thing, other than my lab, that had the tech to even began to use the signal."

"Which means?" Rogers probed.

"It means we're screwed," Furry interjected, "Unless we find some other way to find the damn thing, we're screwed."

"I have a question," Rika said softly.

All eyes turned to her and she shrank back in her chair, "Yes, Miss Hawthorne?" Banner asked.

"Now, don't take this the wrong way," she began.

"Sure sign we're going to take it badly," Stark mumbled under his breath.

Rika's steady gaze met his, "But I don't understand why I'm here. Don't get me wrong," she put hands up, "I'm honored, really, I just don't understand what part I play in this exactly."

"We all saw what you could do, Rika," Romanoff said with one hand on the table and the other placed on her chin, "We think you could be an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D., that's why you're here. We're debriefing you, in short."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Rika said sitting straight in her seat now, "I never said I would be apart of this, whatever it is you have going on here. What I can do? Are you kidding me? Beskyttelse is uncontrollable, she'll do more harm than good if she ever gets control of me again. You all saw what she did two weeks ago, she's too dangerous. I will not let her out, ever again."

"We weren't talking about Beskyttelse, Miss Hawthorne," Rogers said reaching a hand out to touch hers.

"We were talking about your other powers," Furry stated, "Your control of the elements and your shielding ability."

Rika went dead still under Loki's touch, "How do you know about that?" she probed her glare leveling on Furry.

"We did some studying, Miss Hawthorne," Furry dropped a thick file in front of her, "You have a bit of a history, it seems."

The air thickened, heated, Rika's hands slowly tightened to fists, "You had no right to snoop into my personal information," Rika said calmly.

"We have every right," Furry continued seemingly oblivious to Rika building anger, "You are on my ship, around my crew, my people. I have to make sure they're safe, it's my job to look into the background of every person on this ship, that includes you. And with your record, you're lucky I'm even allowing you to stay."

Loki put mild pressure on Rika's shoulders, trying to reassure her through his touch, to calm her, he knew he wasn't the only one in the room feeling the temperature change. Banner was slowly easing to the doors. Good, the farther away he was from this, the better.

'Calm, my _lille_,' he whispered to her mind.

'He had no right,' she seethed, 'No right at all!'

"You could have asked me," Rika said through her teeth, "You didn't have to go around my back."

"We didn't know if you would be truthful or not," Romanoff said softly.

"You didn't ask, though, did you?" she snapped.

The table began to grow hot, Rogers, Natasha, and Stark jerked they're hands off the table, hissing in pain.

"Rika," Thor warned.

"What!" Rika snapped, "They should have come to me! They should have talked to me first!"

The file in front of Rika burst into flame and she leapt back in the chair with a yelp, her eyes huge with shock, "Did I do that?" she questioned sheepishly.

"Yes, _lille_," Loki chuckled, "I told you to calm yourself."

"I'm sorry," she apologized looking up at him, "I tried, but then She tried to take over and She was making it harder to focus. I'm so sorry."

Loki kissed her forehead softly, "It is alright, love," he assured her softly.

She turned to Furry.

"I take this has happened often?" Rogers asked with an eyebrow raised, sitting back in his chair.

Rika smiled bashfully, "Yeah, that and sometimes freezing glass and making it explode. Making things grow out of concrete and random tornados," she said, getting quieter with each telling, "changing the humidity of the room, drying it out or making it more humid. It kinda depends a lot on my moods, but I can do it on will. I learned how to control it when I was younger, after the first incident."

"What 'incident'?" Stark questioned as he watched her closely.

"Well, I was getting picked on in middle school," she said crossing her arms around herself, "I had just turned thirteen, which is when our individual powers begin to manifest. Some stupid kids were bullying me about my hair, which is naturally this dark purple, has been since the day I was born.

"Well," she said rolling her eyes, "You know how kids can be about stupid stuff like that. Well, these guys had picked on me all year. I moved around a lot. And this time was different. One of the guys pulled my hair, which started a chain reaction. All the other boys, there were four total, started pulling it and poking me, eventually they started hitting me. I tried to stay calm, I really did. Grandmother told me if I couldn't control my emotions, my abilities would do a lot of damage. But no matter how much I told them to stop, begged them to just leave me alone, they kept on. I yelled at them, finally, and the leader slapped my face," her hand reached up and gently touched the spot, "That's when I accidentally threw him back twenty feet."

"Ah," he said and sat back, "Well, that's interesting."

"To say the least," Stark said calmly, taking a drink from his glass.

"What happened next?" Romanoff questioned her focus completely on Rika.

"Well," she smiled sheepishly, "The other boys screamed like little girls and ran off the help the leader, I think his name was Kenneth, I'm not sure though, it's been a few years since then. After they helped him up, they ran and got the teacher. They couldn't believe that a little four-foot five girl could throw a four-foot eight boy twenty feet, but all the boys had the same story. When it came time to ask me, I told them all what had gone on, the kid had left a big, red, ugly hand print on my cheek from where he had slapped me, so it wasn't any stretch to believe he had done it. Thought, I did leave out the throwing part. The boys got suspended and never messed with me again, but we moved after that. Grandmother had to do that every time something happened."

"Wow," Banner said, "That's some story."

"It's not like any of you guys' stories," Rika laughed, "I've got nothing on y'all."

Stark snorted a laugh, some of his drink coming out his nose, "Damn straight on that one," he chuckled.

"Stark, don't antagonize her," Rogers said looking at him seriously.

"What's she gonna do?" he questioned setting his drink down, "Blow-dry my hair for me?"

"She wouldn't," Romanoff stated.

"Unless you picked on her hard enough," Hill said leaning back in her chair causally.

"I can control myself," Rika said with a grimace, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Really?" Stark questioned sitting up in his chair, "Prove it."

Rika smirked, "No," she said plainly.

"Ah, no challenge?" Stark tried to sound deflated, "Loki, what have you been teaching this girl? Have you broken her already?"

It was Loki's turn to try to control his anger, which was usually easy to do. He was never one to be rialed easily, but when Stark made at his and Rika's relationship, it struck a nerve, "I do not see that as being any of your business, Stark," Loki said cooly.

Rika mind brushed his, like the soft caress of the wind, 'Loki, don't let him get at you,' she soothed stroking his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Loki," Stark said waving his hand in the air, leaning back lazily in his chair, "We're all men here," he didn't look to the women sitting next to him and see their looks. They were not happy.

He picked up his glass and tilted it back to take a drink, but the liquid stayed in its spot, like it was still flat on the table. Stark pulled it back and stared at it, "Huh," he said and then liquid spilled out all over his lap, causing him to jump up with a shout in startled surprise.

Loki looked down at Rika who was sitting back in a reclined position with her shin leaning in her hand, smiling as Stark swatted at his, now, wet lap. A smirk of pride grew over Loki's lips, so his woman was a prankster, oh, he loved her more and more with each passing second.

"Are you two done yet?" Furry asked leaning on the table, looking between Stark and Rika with his good eye.

Rika smile disappeared in an instant, "Sorry, Mr. Furry," she said softly sitting up in her chair.

'Loki,' she said without looking at him, picking at her dress, 'Sit beside me, please?'

Loki pulled up a chair beside her and sat, positioned towards her enough that she was in his line of sight, but out enough to be able to watch everyone else as well. Rika took his hand in hers and seemed to grow in strength, sitting up straighter and looked much less helpless now.

"The Tessereact aside," Furry continued, standing straight again, "We all need to decided Loki's fate now."

Rika gripped his hand and he looked at her, the fear and tension that was in her grip didn't transfer to her face.

Loki leaned his head into his hand, resting his chin in his palm, he had assumed this would be a meeting to debate what should become of him.

"He will be judged in Asgard for his crimes," Thor interjected as he stepped forward, his arms crossed of his chest.

"That's all well and good," Furry said turning to Thor, "But he committed crimes on Earth, he'll judged and punished here as well."

"What if he helps us?" Romanoff added looking to Furry, her shoulder length, red curls bobbing as she did.

"You think it will make up for the eight thousand deaths on his hands?" Furry questioned almost angrily, turning to Romanoff.

"She has a point," Rogers pointed out, "He could help us find the Tesseract. It may not make up for all the people he murdered, but it's a start."

Rika looked at Loki through the corner of her eyes, he was very still and, though he kept stead pressure on her hand he held, she could see in his eyes he was very far away from her in his mind. She wanted to reach out, try to give him the calm she felt, but she was afraid he would pull away from her mentally and, without knowing how, she knew it would hurt her. So she kept to her own psyche.

Hill sat up and held a hand out to Furry, "I know what he is guilt of," she began, "But considering the alternative, it would be best to have him on our side. If he doesn't coöperate with us, the invasion could come and we would have no way of being able to stop it."

"Wait," Stark stand holding up a hand as if to stop them, "You saying that he should be one of us? Be on our team?"

"Yes," Hill said meeting his gaze with a hard look, "That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And I'm saying no," Stark countered.

"You don't have a say in who is allowed in on this team," Rogers informed Stark, "It's not your call."

"Then I won't be a part of it," Stark said standing from his chair.

"Sit back down, Mr. Stark," Furry said in a commanding voice.

"How about no?" Stark snapped back at him, "I won't have any part of him or this team if he's on it."

"You don't really have a choice do you, Mr. Stark?" Furry asked.

Stark made for the door, "Tony, you can't just leave us to fend off this invasion by ourselves?" Romanoff said standing.

"Apparently, you don't need me," Stark snapped, "You had wonder boy," pointing Rogers, "Thunder head over there," gesturing to Thor, "Little Miss Kick Ass," pointing to Romanoff, "The Hulk," tilting his head to Banner, "And now this psycho! Where is the room for me?"

"Stop it!" Rika shouted and stood up, pushing her chair back so hard it clanged to the floor, "You are acting like children, all of you! There is an invasion coming to Earth and you're bickering over who gets to be on the team? Have you lost your minds! Big deal! So what if Loki's going to be part of the Avengers for whatever short amount of time that is! If it stops those things, whatever they are, from getting to Earth, what does it matter who played a part in it! Jesus, you act like you won't get all the fame," she aimed at Tony, "Everyone on Earth knows you, Tony! If you play a part in it, I guarantee, millions will know, hell, maybe even billions! So what if Loki helps us find and shut of the Tesseract! At least Earth is saved!"

Everyone was silent, staring at Rika after her outburst was finished. Her chest was heaving, pressing against her dress tighter than it was before as she leaned on the table, her face was flushed from a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"All you had to say was, 'Tony, no, don't go, we need you,'" he said calmly as he took his seat, "No need to get dramatic."

Rika leveled her eyes on him, even as a smile crept to her face.

"She has a point, though," Rogers said.

"Yes," Furry said almost with a smile, "She does. I think we should put it to a vote. Those in favor?"

Hill, Romanoff, Thor and Rika raised their hands, "Those opposed?"

Stark, Banner and Rogers raised their hands.

"Steve you just said Rika was right!" Romanoff exclaimed.

"Yeah, and Stark has a point too," Steve said calmly, "He's a murderer, he planned the invasion the entire time. How do we know he still isn't really just trying to use us?"

"Why don't you stop talking about him like he's not here," Rika said frustrated, "Loki," she pulled at his hand, "Tell them, tell them your changed, tell them you're on our side."

"What can I say," Loki asked her looking deeply into her eyes, she could see the pain in them, "What words could I utter that would convince them other wise, when they are set against me?"

"You have to try," Rika said her voice cracking. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, pricking them.

"There is nothing I could say to take back what I have done, Rika," he said gently and stroked her cheek, "Nothing I say will change what they have already decided."

"I won't except that!" she bit out as a tear fell from her eyes, "Do you all hear me!"

She turned to face them, letting them see her pain, her tears, "I am not dense," she said through her teeth, "I know Loki has done horrible things, I know he's killed many people," she met each of their eyes, "But he is a good man, he's changed. Can't you see with your own eyes? I love him, do you all understand me? I love him, and if you turn him away when he could help you save Earth, I will have to part of this. I will take Loki and leave. And you know, there is nothing you can do to stop me."

They all fell silent once again, each looking away at something as long as they weren't meeting her eyes.

"Well," Furry said breaking the silence, "The vote was in favor of Loki, so it's a moot at this point."

Rogers seemed to want to say something, dispute the matter, but he stayed silent, just like a solider to just take orders, Rika thought. She shock her head, he was part of this team too, he had a right to voice his opinion's why he didn't was beyond her.

"So," Banner said after a few moments of, not inconsiderable, silence, "This is us? The Avengers?"

"Seems like," Rogers said.

Thor, Loki, Banner-Hulk, Stark, Romanoff, Rogers, and now Rika.

"You know, we should come up with a name for our new team-mate," Stark said with a smile.

"Name?" Rika questioned.

"Yeah," he said with a wide grin, "We all have names. Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow."

"What about Thor?" she asked, her hand on her jaw.

"Eh," he shrugged his shoulders, "Thor works, why change it. But, you don't have one. I call for a vote!"

Oh, God, Rika thought, here we go.


	12. Chapter 12 Suit Up!

**To Love A God - A Loki Love Story**

Chapter 12 -

The pen tip was pretty much gnawed off and crumpled up pages littered the floor of the room. Rika had been up for hours trying to think of what she wanted to name herself and ever growing pile of discarded papers were her failed attempt at a costume. She was lucky that she didn't have ink her mouth by now, she realized as she looked at the gnarled remains of the pen she had been given. She groaned and let her head drop on the pillow beneath her head. She was mentally drained from the day's activities. She smiled as she remembered the proceedings after Tony had made the suggestion that she have a name, an alter ego.

_"Oh!" Tony said lifting his finger in the air, "How about 'Rikola!' It fits right?"_

_Rika rolled her eyes, she was not naming her alter ego after a cough drop._

_It was a unanimous no._

_"How about 'Strom'?" Steve suggested._

_"Nah, not really original," Tony shock his head, "Besides, doesn't really fit. We need something with more bravado."_

It went on and on for a few hours before Mr. Furry put a stop it, telling them all to leave and get rested for mission.

Rika couldn't rest though, she didn't know why, but she just couldn't. Loki was asleep beside her, his right arm slung over her lap. How he managed to sleep was a mystery to her. She smiled and looked down at him, running hand through his hair as he slept. His whole body seemed to relax at her touch, snuggling closer to her legs. One of his legs slid over hers under the hunter green sheet Loki had summoned for them to sleep with, his sleep pants tickling her bare calf as he did so.

'How can you sleep at a time like this?' she questioned mentally, though not pushing into his mind as not to wake him from his deep sleep, 'You are always amazing me.'

She wondered, now, what he might be dreaming of and wanted so very much to peek into his mind and see.

What could it hurt, she mused and gently probed around the edges of his mind. She found a small crack, one, she noticed, that was only meant for her. How sweet, she smiled, leaving an opening for me.

She closed her eyes and let her mind's eye take over.

What she first became aware of was the sound, moaning, whispering, gasping; little things that slowly led into a more intense sense: the feeling. She could feel Loki touching her body.

She gasped and jerked out of his mind, become instantly aroused. She bit her lip and moaned, throwing her head back on her pillow. She should have stayed out of his dreams, she should have known better.

She clenched her fists and looked down at her paper, trying as hard as she could to really focus on the task at hand.

Hand, Loki's hands, touching her. Stroking up her thighs up to softly caress her butt, then continue up, gently trailing his long fingers up her back, sending chills across her entire body yet somehow lighting a fire deep in her belly.

She groaned, "So much for focusing," she said under her breath.

"You could join me, you know."

Rika's eyes widened and a blush colored her face, "Well," she stammered, "I have all this work to do. We don't know when we'll be leaving for the mission and I'd like to get this finished with this as soon as possible."

"But you could relax with me," Loki said softly against her arm, his lips brushing against her tender skin, "Who knows, it may even help with your inability to come up with a name and outfit. Though," he lightly nipped her arm, "I could do that for you."

Her mind got foggy at his touch, unable to really focus on anything but his lips on her flesh, the stoking of his fingers along the edge of her inner thigh, "I can only imagine what outfit you would create for me," she heard herself said with a nervous laugh and her breath hitched when his fingers brushed against the outside of her thin shorts.

"You truly have no idea," Loki whispered in her ear as he took her ear lobe in between his lips, "But, it would one that only I will ever see you in."

Rika gripped the notebook in her hands so hard the paper crinkled and ripped as she struggled to breathe, her heat beating against the inside of her rib cage, "Loki," she whimpered, "You do that and my brain just stops."

"Obviously not," he said huskily, "You are still specking."

She let out a loud moan as Loki latched to her neck, biting softly and sucking at the same time, making Rika's stomach do flips and her womb clenched. She tried to bring her legs up, a reflex caused by Loki attachment to her neck, but they were pinned by Loki's, the one of his pinning the both of hers. She felt trapped, slightly, but then she knew what he was doing. And she loved it.

Her body begged her to submit, give in and let him take over, dominate her, in the back of her mind somewhere the thought crossed her mind as right, the way it should be, the way it was meant to be, but Rika was not submissive, never had been.

Maybe I was just waiting for the right man, she mused until her head was swimming with sensations as Loki's hand traveled up her stomach to her breast that he easily slipped out of her shirt and into his hands for his own amusement.

Rika felt him grow gradually throughout the whole ordeal, but at the sound of her moans and different reactions, she began to feel his thickness twitch against her thigh, pulsing in time with her cries.

"Oh, Loki," she cooed as his hand tangled in her hair, pulling her head back so he could easily reach every inch of the expanse of her neck and jaw, "I just realized, I've been satisfied, taken care of if you will," she gasped as he dipped his tongue into the hollow spot where her collar bones met at the base of her neck, "But you haven't been at all. You're sitting here all these times," she ventured her hand towards his thighs, "Begging for attention, the same attention you're giving me, and I haven't been a very good girl to help you with it all."

She blushed and closed her eyes as she wrapped her hand around his girth, feeling him jump in her hands and groan against her neck, slightly jerking his hips into her touch. When he jerked his hips at her touch, his erection burst from hole in his sleep pants, jumping into her soft, warm hands.

Rika's eyes grew huge, her face blooming with color, her heart jumped, at the feel of him in her hand. He was huge, wide and long, pulsing in her hand as his breath came roughly from him in her ear.

She could feel his breath against her skin and it sent almost painful chills of arousal throughout her whole body. It was all the encouragement she needed to proceed. She slowly started to glide her hand over his erection, testing him, trying to get a feel for what he liked. Apparently, any touch of hers would do. As she eased her hand up his thickness, Rika slid her thumb over his tip, feeling it slicken as she did so.

Her heart was racing now, pounding in her chest, she loved this, the thrill of being able to please him, like he pleased her so often.

She quickened her pace, stroking him faster and faster, loving the sound of him groaning and growling, whispering her name against her neck.

She could feel him pulsing under her hand as she followed the curve of him up, running her finger tips along the base of his girth and her thumb doing circles around the head and dipping into the slit.

When he came, Loki gripped Rika to him, pulling her hair and growling her name in her ear as he unloaded his seed in her hand through his sleep pants.

They laid there for a while, both breathing heavily. Loki caressed his thumb over Rika's jaw line, sending little veins of fire through her blood, making her wet beyond belief. But she kept it to herself, not letting her need show at all. She was content to let Loki enjoy his moment of bliss.

When he finally flipped over, he was like a boneless piece of meat. She chuckled and looked over at him, his chest heaving with labored breath. He met her eyes with almost shining green ones.

"Are you sure you are a virgin?" he questioned, his tone one of disbelief.

Rika barked a laugh, "Yes," she smiled at him and reached a hand over to caress his chest, "I am very much a virgin."

"How on Earth did you know to do that?" he demanded a smile wide on his face.

"I read, Loki," she said seductively.

Loki growled at the look Rika's face took and leaned in, crawling on top of her, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down so he could tower over her.

Her silver eyes became huge and a whimper escaped her before she realized it.

She saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen before.

Possession.

She loved it.

It sent adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"What is it," he questioned, his voice deep, "Exactly, that you read, my precious _lille_?"

She nervously looked up to greet his deep green eyes, "Books," she said in very feminine voice.

Loki growled and nipped at her chin, "You are magnificent," he whispered, "Did you know that?"

Rika giggled and wiggled underneath him, smiling when he groaned and grabbed her thigh, "Not until just now, no," she whispered and lightly kissed his lips.

He groaned, deep in his chest, and deepened the kiss, delving his tongue in between her lips to taste her. She ran her arms up his sides, feeling ever muscle, memorizing the feel of him under her finger tips.

Loki's hand traveled down her sides, his fingers lightly touching her, as he slowly slid them down to the band of her shorts. He tugged at them.

A knock came from the door, "Hello?" came a male voice, "Are you in there?"

Loki cursed and changed his pants with the snap of his fingers. He stood and walked the short distance to the door and pressed the button to allow it to open.

"What?" Loki asked irritated.

Rika smiled an embarrassed smile and covered herself with the sheet, cover her face with her hands trying to keep the laugh that was raising inside her down.

"Uh," she heard Tony from the other side of the door, "Foods on."

"Thank you, Tony," Rika called out as Loki nodded and let the door slide shut, the laugh present in her voice.

Loki turned back to her and just looked at her, a smile wide on his face. She let the sheet drop from her face and laughed a hearty laugh. Loki laughed with her and jumped to the bed, settling beside her, "Well," he questioned in a laugh, "Shall we join the group of misfits for supper?"

Rika smiled at him and laid her hand on his cheek, "I suppose we shall," she laughed and patted her stomach, "I'm rather hungry."

"Okay," Stark said pointing across the table to Rika with his fork, finishing off the roasted potatoes he had just shoved in his mouth, "So we were spit balling ideas."

"By we, he mean he," Dr. Bruce interrupted.

"And we," Tony started again.

"Meaning he," Steve mumbled.

"Have come up with a few ideas," Tony finished giving Steve a look, but then returned his gaze to Rika, "Why is everyone interrupting me lately?"

"Regarding?" Rika asked as she ate her fired corn.

"Your outfit," Tony said like she had missed the obvious.

Rika spewed her corn across the table and coughed, covering her mouth as she tried to recover from the surprise.

"Well, certainly not the reaction I had hoped for," Tony said off-handedly as he took a careful drink from his glass, watching the liquid as he tilted it.

Rika smiled at that and leaned back in her seat, coughing into her sleeve a few more times before taking the napkin sat in front of her to wipe her mouth, "I'm afraid to ask," Rika chuckled, "What are you ideas?"

Tony smiled a smug grin and waved his hand over the table and an image popped up.

"You can't be serious," Rika shouted her jaw dropping at the site of the scrap of clothe sewn together to make what she would guess others would call a dress. It looked more like a strippers or hookers outfit.

It was a barely long enough to cover her butt and the v-neck, with string cress-crossing its way down from around the neck to the end at the belly button, would have come to her navel. It was a pretty, metallic lavender, she gave him that, but the rest of the outfit was just out of the question.

"I'm completely serious," Tony said admiring his 'art work', "It would go great with your figure."

Beside her, Loki's hand clenched and turned Ice Giant, steam coming off of him from the extremes of the opposing temperatures.

Rika sat a hand on his and gently stroked it, trying to keep him calm.

"The answer is no," Loki said before she had the chance.

"Well, to be honest it's not really your call is it?" Tony said turning his whole body to face Loki, "It's not like you're doing to be the one parading around in it."

Rika barked a laugh as the image assaulted her mind's eye before she could stop it and she struggled to breath as the laughter took her over.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled holding her sides leaning her head on the table, "I didn't mean to laugh. It's just, can you imagine?"

Loki didn't seem as amused as she did, but she could tell he wasn't mad, just indifferent, "Ah, come on, babe," Rika leaned over and kissed his cheek, "You have to admit, it would be a site."

Loki actually blushed at her public display of affection and looked down at his plate, pushing his barbecued chicken around with his fork.

Thor's grin was beyond anything she had ever seen on his face before, almost ear to ear. It appeared to her that, maybe, Loki was not prone to showing any affection.

"Anyway, the offer stands," Tony said meeting Rika's eyes with a serious look.

"The answer is still no, Tony," Rika smiled, "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"No, you are not," Loki said under his breath so that only she could hear.

This induced another, softer, fit of laughter from Rika.

"I actually kinda had a design in mind," Rika managed to get out after she regained control of herself, "I couldn't really make it fit together, though."

"And that would be?" Romanoff asked.

Rika jumped, yelping in surprise, she hadn't noticed her when they had come in.

"Sorry," she said softly.

"It's alright," Rika put a hand up, "I should have been paying better attention."

"But, as you were saying," Steve pressed on, "What was your idea."

"Well," Rika said uncertainly blushing, her fingers stroked the notebook at her side, "I mean, it's not really finished. It's just a rough reference and all."

"Now come on," Tony said leaning over the table, "You can't just bait us out like that."

"I said it wasn't finished," Rika persisted, "I told you, I could really get it to come together."

"Well, then," Thor said as he got up and easily strode over behind her, "Let's have a look then."

Thor snatched the notebook Rika had been hording at her side.

"Hey!" Rika shouted trying to snatch at it, but Thor was much too fast.

He tossed it to Tony who quickly, somehow, opened it to the page that had the different sketches she had done, but never managed to make them fit together. He took something from his pocket and ran it over the page. He was scanning the pictures, Rika realized.

Oh, no, she groaned mentally, he's gonna put them up for them all to see.

"I told you!" she slumped back in her chair, almost pouting, "It wasn't finished yet."

Tony waited for moment, probably for the files to upload and then snapped his fingers. The image of her rough sketches enlarged for all of them to see.

"Wow," Tony said and reclined back in his chair.

"Yeah," Steve said, "Whoa."

It was a rough outline of a girl, similar body structure as Rika. It was a dress.

"You have thing for dresses, I take it?" Romanoff said.

Rika slowly nodded her head, still looked down at her plate, playing with her food.

It was a form-fitting, deep blue trench coat that flared out around the skirt with armored, pale blue sleeves over a silver, sleeveless dress with a pleated skirt and dark blue, cress-crossing sashes holding up the outer-shell of the, also silver, skirt at the waist. With it, as the image rotated on the table, black, knee-high, high-heeled boots and golden, ornamental tiara with horns protruding from the it, the one tribute to Loki in the entire outfit.

"Wow," Dr. Bruce said, "That's actually really good, Rika."

Rika looked up at them and saw her sketch, all pulled together in a hologram. She looked around at everyone; Romanoff, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and even Loki were transfixed by the image of her drawing.

"It's not that good," Rika mumbled as a blush crept over her cheeks.

"It actually is really impressive," Tony said as he leaned in and reached out to rotate the projection, "I'm pretty sure, well actually positive, I could throw this together for you."

Rika's head shot up, "Really?" she gasped in surprise.

"Of course," he grinned with a pompous smile, "I am Tony Stark."

Rika laughed, "Thanks," she smiled.

"I will, however," Tony said, "Need your measurements."

Rika lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him, "They are already on the paper, Tony," she said crossing her arms under her breasts.

Tony nodded, "Alright," he said, "I'll go get started on it."

He got up, waved his hand down on over the projection and taking the device he had used to scan the sketch, leaving the rest of his dinner on the table, and walked out.

Loki was sitting, smiling and chatting with Thor, when he stopped suddenly and then turned to Rika, "I think I have a name for you," he said with a smile, that smile that made Rika's knee weak and her heart race and stomach do girlie flips.

"Oh?" she asked as she tucked her feet under her, watching everyone go about their business.

"It just came to me," he said turning to face her, he had everyone's attention now, "You have control of the elements and can produce a shield-like structure by crystallizing the air around you and others. In other words, you control your environment. So, Envira."

Rika rolled the name around in her mind, testing it a few times, "Envira. Envira?" she repeated, "I like it."

Loki smiled, truly pleased at Rika's admiration, and stroked her cheek lovingly. She smiled up at him and then slowly leaned over to him, sliding out of her chair and into his lap, curling on top of him like a cat. Loki stroked her hair until she was near dozing.

A few hours passed of common place chit-chat, plans, science, strategies and the like, when Tony came strutting through the door, like a turkey in full plumage, "Ladies and gentleman," he announced with a proud smile, "I have finished my master piece."

Rika bit her lip, as she looked down at herself, "Okay," she mumbled, "I'm not so sure how I feel about it."

"You look amazing," Tony said, "I made it after all, it's nothing but awesome."

Rika looked at Tony sideways, one eyebrow arched, "Not to toot your own horn?"

"No, all tooting was intended," he said and continued to circle her.

Rika rolled her eyes, "I think it's a bit heavy was all I meant," she said as she slightly shifted to her other foot.

"It's made of the best material," he said crossing his arms over his chest, "Carbon fiber, nano steel lining, a bunch of other stuff you won't understand. The point is that it has the best armor humanly possible to create."

"It's seems awful heavy," she repeated shrugging her shoulders to reset her clothing, "I'm not sure I'll be able to fight in this."

"You won't be fight," Romanoff said watching Rika from the corner, her elbow held in her hand and her finger and thumb running over her chin as she thought, "You're our defense, that means you're in the background covering us however you can and not in direct line of combat."

"You know what they say about the best laid plans, though," Steve said as he leaned against the wall of the lab where they all crowded around Rika as she stood as the center of attention, sporting her silver, pale and dark blue colored costume.

"So, she should not be weight down by her armor in the event that she has to actually participate in the close combat," Thor said standing in the door way, filling it up with his size.

"I agree," Rika threw in pointing a finger up, but no one was paying attention to her. They continued specking as if she hadn't.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, blowing a strand of hair that fell from her braid.

"I really think I should get a say in what I wear, just saying," she mumbled, not that they would be listening, all of them trying to argue their point, half for her armor to be lighter, the rest for it to remain the same.

Their voices began to climb in volume when the sirens rang.

Well, she thought, a bit late to make more. She sighed, she was stuck with too heavy an outfit and no way to get it changed.

"Avengers prepare for launch!" a female voice announced, Hill, Rika thought, "Avengers, report to the hanger for launch at once."

"Well, you all heard the lady," Tony said as he walked to the door, pushing past Thor, "To the hanger!"

But Tony ran the opposite way of the hanger and Rika remember that his room was farthest from the hanger, meaning his suit was as well.

Rika struggled to keep up with everyone, Loki straying behind to keep pace with her, as they raced to the hanger bay. She was in great shape, her baby sister insisting on her stay fit and healthy, so when she began to get a stitch in her side and gasp for breath, she had no choice but to stop.

She wrapped her arms around her stabbing sides and grimaced in pain.

"What is wrong?" Loki questioned stopping beside her and placing a hand on her back.

"This crap is too heavy for me," she said through gasping breaths, "I can't run with it, I'm screwed in a fight."

Loki grabbed her by the arm and into a room close to them. After checking to make sure it was clear, Loki snapped his fingers and she was stripped, "We cannot have that, can we."

Before she could even squeal in shock and protesting to being completely naked, Loki snapped his fingers again and Rika was dressed in the exact clothes, only a million times lighter, like cotton draped over her body.

"Much better, I see," Loki smiled, "Let us get going now. Stark will never know the difference."

Rika laughed and kissed Loki, "Let's go kick some alien invader ass," she smirked and took his hand, racing out to catch the others.

They arrived in time to see the docking bay opening, showing the expanse of New York City, and there, in the middle of it all, Stark Tower.

Loki took Rika's hand and watched as the landscape grew closer, twining their fingers together.

Suddenly a blue stream of light shot up from Stark Tower into the sky and a hole began to rip open, showing a star sprinkled, black abyss beyond.

Rika gasped and her grip tightened on Loki's and she looked at him. He met her gaze and held it. She saw something passing in their emerald green depths; thoughts, fear, apprehension all plagued those beautiful orbs. Then Rika saw the movement out the corner of her eyes.

Millions of specks began to descend on the populace of New York City.

"Rika," Loki said as he watched the aliens pour from the rip in the sky and turned to look at her, his eyes holding nothing now steely determination, "I do not think I will have any other time to ask you this. I wanted to weeks ago, but we never had time alone aside from when we slept. I do not believe we may make it out of this alive, and in that case, I must ask this of you now."

Loki dropped to a knee and took Rika's left hand between his two hands, "Rika Hawthorne, will you do me honor of becoming my wife?"


	13. Chapter 13 Let's Get This Party Started!

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

Chapter 13 – Let's Get This Party Started

_Loki took Rika's hand and watched as the landscape grew closer, twining their fingers together._

_Suddenly a blue stream of light shot up from Stark Tower into the sky and a hole began to rip open, showing a star sprinkled, black abyss beyond._

_Rika gasped and her grip tightened on Loki's and she looked at him. He met her gaze and held it. She saw something passing in their emerald green depths; thoughts, fear, apprehension. All these plagued those beautiful orbs. Then Rika saw the movement out the corner of her eyes._

_Millions of specks began to descend on the populace of New York City._

"_Rika," Loki said as he watched the aliens pour from the rip in the sky and turned to look at her, his eyes holding nothing now but steely determination, "I do not think I will have any other time to ask you this. I wanted to weeks ago, but we never had time alone aside from when we slept. I do not believe we may make it out of this alive, and in that case, I must ask this of you now."_

_Loki dropped to a knee and took Rika's left hand between his two hands, "Rika Hawthorne, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"_

Rika's mind was filled with wave after wave of thoughts that rolled her emotions in a torrent of unstoppable force.

His wife, she thought, at a time like this, he's going to propose to me?

Everything stopped.

The invasion froze, the others looking at them and the outside, the sirens blaring in the background, the wind of the height they were at blasting around them, the sound of Hill shouting for them to jump, everything was froze as Loki stared up at her from his knee, his hands wrapped around her left one.

She felt a weight suddenly on her ring finger and Loki pulled his hand back to hold the tips of her fingers, allowing her to see the ring he hoped she would wear for the rest of their lives.

It was an antique silver ring with hearts carved into the holder that held the most stunning diamond she had ever seen. Along most of the band were engravings of vines twisting around each other with what looked like tear drops water in the middle and droplets of water around them.

It was the singularly most beautiful thing she had seen in her whole life.

Her eyes were huge as she looked at the rings, her chest heaving as her breath became rapid.

What would she say, Loki wondered realizing now that he was afraid, would she reject him?

He saw so many things pass through her eyes: shock, surprise, fear, apprehension, and then finally, resolve.

Loki's heart was pounding in his chest, he could never remember a time in his life when he felt this afraid.

Rika slowly raised her eyes from the ring and meet his with an emotion he had never before beheld, toward himself, in a person's eyes.

Love.

"Let's do this," she smiled and pulled him up into her arms, kissing him harder than she ever had before, "I don't want anyone but you."

Loki picked her up and spun her in circles, all the way over to the others, and sat her down, "Nice of you two to join us," Romanoff said looking back at them as she adjusted her weapons, "Are you ready now, or should we wait till you're both done sucking face?"

Rika playfully stuck her tongue out at her, too happy to get angry at anything Romanoff said, "Let's go save New York," Rika smiled and, with everyone going at her running leap out the docking bay, began to plummet to the Earth, Rika screaming a shriek of joy and exhilaration.

The wind rushed around them and Rika reached out for Loki, asking him, '_You going to take my hand? Or just plummet to the planet and become a big splatter of Loki-goo?_'

Loki smiled at her and took her outstretched hand and noticed that their decent began to slow until they hovered among the buildings, watching as people began to flee, screaming and yelling as the aliens flooded the city.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" Rika shouted to Loki with a wide grin, he had never before seen her that happy before, never seen that glow around her.

"Let's rock this joint!" Tony shouted in the ear-wig they had connected to his com system in his suit and blasted a group of the invasion poise, sending them up in an inferno of flames and debris.

Rika cheered and threw her hands out, catching the fire that billowed out of the exploded glider the creatures rode, and gathered the flames into a ball, spreading her fingers and hands wide to enlarge the inferno of destruction held in the powerful will that was Rika.

"What to see a trick?" Rika asked smiling to Loki who still hovered next to her.

A herd of the creatures came flying at them, at least eight that he could see. Rika closed her eyes, drew her hands in toward herself, curled her fingers and, at the last second opened her eyes, and blasted the raging fire ball at them, blasting them into cinders and melted metal.

She turned her gaze to Loki and he saw her that her eyes had become a metallic silver, polished and gleaming with power, "Pretty cool, huh?" she grinned from ear to ear.

"Very impressive," Loki said stroking her chin, "But I think I can one you up."

In his palm Loki gathered a blue-white ball of serrated ice, his body taking on the form of his ice giant self, blue skin crawling to cover his pale flesh, line markings filling out over his body, his eyes turning red, and shot it one that was coming up on Rika's left. The ball encased the creature in ice and it fell to the earth, shattering into millions of pieces.

Rika nodded, smirking at Loki, "Not bad, not bad at all," she applauded his ability, "But we haven't even begun to scratch the surface of what I am capable of."

"Let the games begin," Loki smiled.

"One with the most downed wins and gets whatever they want," Rika smirked sexually at her husband-to-be, "The loser has to do exactly what the winner orders. You in?"

"Indubitably," Loki bowed and jumped one of the aliens that sped by them, taking control of the flying craft it had, racing off to win his bet.

Rika watched after him, smiling wickedly. She hadn't had this much fun in ages, not since she had trained with her grandmother, anyways. A shot flew past her face, cutting off a small strand of her hair in its cruise through the air. Rika turned a glare to the shooter and pulled at the water around her. He wanted to use ranged? Fine, two could play that game.

She pulled the water out of the pipes that spider-webbed the surrounding structure and it blasted out around her, almost blockading her in a shell of water. She spread her arms out wide, her fingers reaching out into the liquid to take hold of and pull out a solid strand of the, still liquid, water. She pulled her arms back in the motion of shooting a bow and let the arrow of H2O fly and pierce the alien who had shot at her.

She saw a group of people on the ground below her begin circled by the monsters and dropped to the ground, the water spilling out around her. She didn't care if they saw her coming for them, let them try to stop her, she smirked, she'd show them that you couldn't just come to Earth and try to take it over without server consequences. They looked to her, shouting at each other and the people around them in a language she didn't understand. Some turned to her and the others turned to continue to herd the innocent citizens together in the middle of the street.

They, whatever they were, pulled up their weapons and began to shout at her, but she didn't care. It wasn't like she understood them anyway. She balled her hands at her hanging down beside her into fists, pulling at the Earth, waiting for the monsters to fire, hoping they would.

And shoot her they did.

She smirked and pulled her fists up, pulling up chunks of pavement and soil to block the shoots that came whizzing at her. She rose in to the air, trying to get a good view of the enemy and citizens. She saw the things, ten of them, surrounding the people and ten more firing at her. With her other hand she lifted a huge chunk of pavement, spread her fingers to allow it to break into twenty large pieces, and let them fly out and pummel the ten firing at her. When those were down the other ten turned and began their barrage of fire as well which resulted in her letting fly the other pieces to their targets.

The group of people screamed as their captors dropped dead and looked to Rika, all with a terrified glint in their eyes.

"Alright," Rika said slowly as she walked up to them, "There's a building down the ways a bit that is clear and safe. All of you need to head to it right now. This place is about to become overrun with more of those things."

They stood there, too scared to move.

Another creature on a hover craft came around a corner three blocks down from where they were and opened fire on the tiny population that was still crowded together in the middle of the street. Rika flew to them, going to the front lines, and shoot her hands out, bringing up a shield to cover them from the rounds.

They screamed and cowered together, the adults covering the children and lovers covering each other, as the craft flew over, the shield around them glowing like a diamond as the rounds bounced off and hit into the buildings surrounding them.

Rika let the shield drop, turned to face the passing the craft, and slapped her hands together, the sound amplifying and shattering the glass in the stores and offices as a visible rush of air shot to the monster as he banked and started to them again. When it hit the wave, the wave acted as a wall, the creature slamming into it, crashing the vehicle, crumpling in on itself and the invader turning into a liquid as Newton's Law of Motion took effect.

Rika smiled down at the people that huddled together, "Now would be the time to go people," she said encouragingly.

They all nodded in agreement and began to scurry away to the area she had mentioned.

Just then, with her attention turned away from the battle that raged on around her in distance, a painful burst hit Rika in the chest, throwing her back into the air and slamming into a car about twenty feet behind her, knocking the breath out of her. Bright spots of light swam into her vision and her lungs seized, temporarily unable to bring oxygen through her body.

Her hands went to the burning pain that erupted in her chest and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Then, when she could pull air in, Rika let out a ear-piercing scream of agony.

She looked down as tears built in her eyes and saw that there was not any real damage done, the armor she wore was scorched but nothing more. But, damn, the pain said otherwise, there was going to be a hell-of-a bruise after all this was over, if she lasted the whole battle.

No, she gritted teeth as she stumbled off the car, I will make it out of this fight. I'm going to beat everyone of these monsters, beat Loki in our bet, and marry that man. A look of determination took control of her features and she pulled at the fire of the burning cars around her, she was going to get through this, marry Loki, and live a long, happy life with him.

The flame gathered around her like the raging inferno of Hell itself, licking at the buildings and the oxygen rich air around her, arching all around her like giant flaming wings. Her stare came upon the bastards that dare shot her when her back was turned, the cowards.

She found her target.

With a battle cry she had never thought could erupt from her vocal cords, Rika threw her hands out and launched the wall of heat and destruction at the group of twenty plus bastards.

Oddly, Rika noted later, it gave her sick kind of satisfaction to hear the howls and screams of pain as the invaders died, roasted to death.


	14. Chapter 14 This Is War

**To Love A God - A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 14 - This Is War**

Loki could feel her, could feel Rika's excitement, now that she was finally able to let loose the well of power that was in her, as he strolled through the streets. He smiled, swinging his staff out to catch one of the aliens in the face, snapping its neck back, he was happy for her, was happy because of her. The butt end of his staff caught another at the feet, tripping it, and Loki brought the end down into the creatures skull.

He could feel the rush from her, the explosion of emotion and energy that erupted from her at the use of her powers. She all but poured it into to Loki, not even trying keep it held back. Rika wanted him to feel it, to know how free she felt.

He shot off a round of the blue energy from the head of his staff at a horde that came charging at him and sent them up in a puff of smoke and what remained was a pile of ash.

They screeched at each other, like insects calling to each other, as they poured out of the chasm the Tesseract had ripped in the sky.

He felt a twinge of guilt at the site of the bright blue light shooting up in the sky, opening a portal to another world, one that would invade with its armies and help take over the planet.

The planet the woman he loved called home, the planet her sister called home. Where was her sister, he wondered suddenly, was she nearby? Was she here, in the city, now? The last time he had seen her was in Germany, when he had abducted Rika. She had told her sister to go home, did she mean home in Germany or home elsewhere?

He stopped and smiled at one of the aliens, projecting his clone out behind it, and stabbing the staff through its heart, then let it fall to the ground in a crumpled ball. Did Rika know? Had she forgotten in the mix of everything that had happened the last few weeks? Would she be looking for her sister, what was her name again, Azure, if she did live here? He just didn't know and was worried to try communicating through telepathy, afraid it would distract her in her battle. He smiled a small, wicked smile, he could win the bet, but no, he would risk getting her injured.

He reached for his Ice Giant powers, feeling the cool of the energy spread through his body, marking him blue. He shot both hands out, sending a raging blast of razor sharp ice shards at a large group of Chitauri that charged him. He smirked, he was not afraid of these things, they were all weak, no match for him in the least.

He was headed toward Stark Tower, where the portal was centralized, just as all the others would be. They had to shut it down to end the invasion, to save Earth. A pang of guilt hit him, hard. This was his fault, all because of his damned pride. If Earth fell, Loki would be to blame, everyone would know it and he would have to pay for it.

Rage filled him.

He would lose Rika if Earth fell. One way or another, he would lose her if they failed to close the damn portal.

He heard the approach of a hover craft, reached a hand up, and was jerked away as he grasped it, bringing himself up onto it. He killed the Chitauri that manned the craft and took control of it, flying toward the portal and blasting any of the monsters that got in his way.

Mid way to Stark Tower he felt a burst of pain in his chest and could not breath for many moments. Then Rika's scream echoed in his mind and he was enveloped in a rage he had never known as she retaliated with the full force of her power. He took a few seconds, seconds which felt like hours, to remember how to breath, regaining his control.

'Rika, are you alright?' he demanded, fear coating his every word.

She hissed in her mind, touching the area that had been wounded, 'I'm just peachy,' she growled the pain obvious in her words, 'One of the surprised me, got me in the chest, but this armor is awesome. I'm gonna have one hell-of-a bruise, though.'

Loki couldn't help but smile at her retort as yet more Chitauri came rushing at him, a group of thirty. Still holding his Ice Giant powers in his command, Loki carefully aimed for each one of them and shot ice spikes up through the ground into them. Their blood splattered up onto Loki and he flinched, wiping it away in annoyance.

'Disgusting,' he thought off-handedly.

"In coming!" a shout sounded out as a glider crashed beside him. In its wake of smoke, debris, and sound, Captain America jogged out. His suit already showed signs of the battle, dirty, scuffed. His shield held more damage, being his main form of combat, displaying scuffs and wear of the paint.

"Get back to work," Captain said after nodding to Loki, "They're swarming like crazy. We're not even making a dent."

"I know," Loki said solemnly his grip tightening on his staff, "We have to shut down the damned portal, or there will be no end to the Chitauri that pour out."

Just as he said it, a group of five gliders came banking around a building, training their weapons on the pair.

"Let's get started," Captain America commanded as he launched his shield at the lead. Its head snapped back, sending it colliding into the glider to its left, creating a chain reaction of explosions and the remaining two, having been hit by shrapnel, rammed into the side of the office buildings that lined the streets.

"Nice execution," Loki said meaning the compliment, "But I believe I can do better."

A force of about fifteen Chitauri came charging around the same corner the gliders had come from. Loki smiled his wicked 'Come and get me' smirk, then launched, simultaneously, a blast from his staff at car in front of the advancing group and, when they rounded that wreckage, brought up a wall of solid frost, covered in spikes of ice. The horde rammed it before they knew what hit them, all that was left of them impaling themselves.

Captain America mumbled something about 'show off' but Loki only smiled, pleased. He might have a chance of beating his beloved Rika.

Rika cried a war cry as she charged the monster in front of her, slamming her fist into its chest. As it made contact with the Chitauri's armor, Rika pulled on her power over Air and shot it out her palm, liquefying its internal organs as well as blasting the damn thing back three hundred feet.

Her once neatly placed hair was now a mess around her, growing as she pulled on her powers more, her golden horned tiara long since had fallen away in the heat of battle.

She could feel her skin itching were the runes were beginning to etch into her skin. She had never used her gifts to this degree before, and she was beginning to feel light headed. Suddenly, the armor that felt lighter than feathers felt heavier than lead. Was using her abilities draining her strength?

She let out a cry as she was forced forward onto the ground and a blast of pain erupted across her back. She couldn't breathe for a painful moment.

She heard the Chitauri calling to each other as they advanced on her. She was so exhausted she couldn't do anything to protect herself.

One came up beside her and kicked her over and pushed down on her chest where she was already hurt and she cried out in pain.

"Get off of me!" she screamed and grabbed for its foot but another stepped on her wrist, grinding it into the pavement and she screamed again as another did the same to her other wrist. She was having trouble breathing from the joined pain of her back and chest, plus the damned Chitauri's foot crushing down on her lungs.

They yelled at her in the chattering language she didn't understand and when she didn't answer one of them kicked her ribs. She shrieked in pain and her eyes watered. They repeated the same chattering, louder.

"I can't understand you!" she yelled at them and was rewarded with kick to her other side. The cry that came from her was strangled and croaky, the vocal cords stressing.

"Get off of me!" she cried, panic slowly lacing through her body.

Without warning the air around her crystallized, like she was creating her shield, and cut the Chitauri on her in halves of the various parts that got caught between the outside and inside of the shield. They fell away from her and air whooshed into her body like a vacuum. She gasped and rolled to her side, coughing uncontrollably.

She struggled to her feet, slumping onto a car next to her, as she tried to regain her focus.

'_Loki_?' she searched for him.

'_Yes, love_?' he responded.

'_Something's wrong with me._'

Even her mental voice seemed strained, weak.

'_I don't know what it is, but I'm so weak_,' she said tiredly.

'_I will come to you, lille_,' he stated and she could already feel him coming closer to her, '_Do not move_.'

She didn't say anything after that, she wouldn't move, as Loki well knew.

She could feel something wrong, her earlier panic triggered something in her. A loss. Of what, however she was not yet sure. Thoughts that were not her own in origin began fill her mind, evil thoughts. She felt alien in her own body, like something else was in with her as well. She didn't like the feeling at all.

Loki was with her moments later, but by the time he got to her she was on her knees, holding her head in her hands.

"Rika, what is wrong?" Loki questioned hurriedly.

Rika's hair whipped around her wildly, she felt it tugging as it did so, it had grown well passed her thighs and was still growing. Her body tingled, almost painfully, like the runes were beginning to burn into her flesh again.

"I don't feel right, Loki," she struggled to say her voice a mix of hers and Beskyttelse's, "I think she's trying to take over. Something about the battle is triggering her, I think."

"We must leave this place then," Loki said and reached for her.

Her hair whipped out, slicing his palm, "No!" she said and looked up at him, her silver eyes a mix of liquid and gray silver, like the metal her iris' resembled was heating and cooling at the same time, "We can't leave the others! They need us!"

"But if she takes control of you –" Loki try to say.

"Then we'll deal with that when we get there," Rika's voice seemed stronger now, her resolve strengthened. She wasn't going to let Beskyttelse take over, not now, not with Earth's fate hanging in the balance, not with Azure's life on the line, with Loki's life on the line. No, she thought, she was stronger and this was where she was to prove it.

A glow shown about her as they all gathered in the street, brought together by different battles. Captain America was giving them orders when Bruce Banner came riding in on a motorcycle. Rika smiled, she knew he would come.

Her hair whipped around her, now hanging to her feet, she could control it too, like all her other powers.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close the protal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or turn it to ash," Rogers ordered.

"Can you give me a lift?" Barton asked Stark.

'Right. Clench up, Legolas," Tony said as he grabbed hold of Barton's quiver.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottle neck that portal. Slow 'em down. You've got the lightening. Light the bastards up."

Thor nodded and began to spin his hammer and took off as Rogers turned to Rominoff, "We stay on the ground, keep the fighting here. Loki, Rika, protect the civillians caught out in the open. Take them to shelter. And Hulk," Rogers turned to him, "Smash."

The Hulk almost smiled as he took and jumped off onto a building.

Loki turned to Rika, his battle armore glowing a soft gold as he summoned it, and offered his hand to her. She took his offered hand and felt the fire he called inside her veins race through her, coloring her cheeks. Loki looked down at Rika's hand, a small smile of pride slowly crept across Loki's lips at the site of the antiquie silver ring on her finger. He tightened his hold on her hand, making her heart race.

"Let us fly, _lille_," Loki said as a wave of Chitauri came puring out of the portal.

"Anything you ask," Rika said and pulled on Ar to lift them up and out to the city.

They came across a group of humans trapped in a tour bus, a band of Chitauri flying crafts head toward them.

"You want these?" Rika smiled at Loki as she sat them on their feet.

"Our wager still stands?" he questioned with a sly smile.

"Of course," she bowed, "I always hold my wagers."

At that moment a craft came flying in, firing on them. On instinct Rika reacted, pulling the Water up from the ground to stop the fire that erupted around Loki as he turned into his Joten form and blasted the craft with ice, causeing it to explode around them. Rika forned a sheild around them and the bus to prtect the from the debris that rained down on them. Rika rushed to the bus and began to help the people out of a broken window, using the Air to float the adults out and ushered them to safty as Loki took out the other six Chitauri.

When Rika truend back to Loki after leading the civillians to the police, she saw him looking down at his flexing blue hand.

"Loki?" she called to him.

She knew he heard her because he half turned his head in her direction, but he looked away agian, almost hanging his haead as he let his hand drop to his side.

"Loki, are you alright?" Rika called again as she came closer. she reached out, feeling the cold through his armor. Loki pulled away from her touch.

Pain raced through Rika at this, but she bit her botom lip to keep herself calm.

"Don't," Loki said when rika reached up to touch hi again.

"Loki?"

"Don't look at me," was all he said.

"Loki," Rika's voice softened loveingly.

"I'm no better than they," he said softly as he looked at his hand again, "The Chitauri who want to conquar this world, your world, I brought them here, this is all my fault. My damned pride. . .If your home. . ." Rika thought she heard his voice hitch, as if he were bearly keeping a reign on his tears, "I'll never forgive myself. I wouldn't expect you to, either. I'll have taken everything from you. . . How do you stand me, knowing wht I am?"

A small smile ecplised Rika's lips and love welled in her chest, making it hard to breath. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waitst, "It's not what you are, love, but who you are," she said gently as she pressed her cheek to his back, "If we lose Earth, well, it won't be good, but you're trying to fix your mistake, that's what counts. You realize what you've done wrong and you're doing everything in your power to correct it. What more do I have right to ask for than all you can? And as for what you are," Rika grabbed his long coat and turned him to face her, "I don't care. You are my god, Loki, my mate, my match in everyway.

"I love you," she held his cheek, "Blue skin," she storked the ridged that formed on his cheeks and forhead, "Red eyes," she ran her fingers across his lids as he closed them, "Cold skin," she kissed his jaw, "All of it. I love you, Loki Laufeyson."

Her skin was seared by the kiss Loki panted on her in his Jotun form. Steam almost rose from around them at the contact of his cold on her hot.

Loki's hand tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer to his body, melding her to him. He took her breath away and she loved it. She loved the way her heart tightened and her stomach flipped.

Loki was ripped away from her as he was caught in the side by blast from one of the Chitauri's foot soilders and was slammed into bus behind them where he slumped, unmoving.

"Loki!"

Fury like none other ripped through her body, unleashing Beskyttelse in it's wake. But this time it was different. They were joined by a bond, Loki. They had to protect him.

The runes burned to life, erupting in fire on her skin. She let out battle cry that visibly startled the Chitauri as she charged them. She called the Fire on her arms into a whip and lashed out at the closest Chitauri, slicing him in half with no trouble at all. She called it back as she was surrounded by twenty of the foot soilders. She pulled her arms around herself, tightening her fists, closing her eyes as she called on them all, Air, Water, Earth, and Fire, harnessing them together. She screamed as a blast came from her made of the elements joined, molten lava where Earth and Fire had Joined, glass-sharp sharder of Water crystalized where the Water and Air had Joined.

Steam rose from the aftermath, wafting up from the dead Chitauri all around her, dead in the wake of her rage. A combination of sweat and condinsation dripped off her as she heaved heavy breaths from the effort.

_'You do not fuck with desendent of Hlin,'_ Beskyttelse smirked in Rika's mind, '_But you sure as hell do not mess with our mate!'_

Rika couldn't stop the evil grin that took over her mouth. Her hair was a mass of twisting turning strands that whiped around her as she stood, surrounded by the dead who dared try to harm the man she loved.

But she didn't hear Loki even trying to get up.

Rika turned and saw something that froze her blood in her veins.

Loki was slumped over himself, blood trickling down from his mouth, the bus was bent almost in half. And he wasn't moving.

"Loki!" Rika screamed and raced to his side, "Loki! Loki, answer me!"

She reached out to him but was afraid to touch him least he be badly hurt and she cause more damage.

Tears burned her eyes. What could she do? She didn't have any healing powers.

"Loki, please, wake up, please answer me," she said in a choked whisper.

He chest barely rose.

She couldn't stop herself now. Rika reached out, as gently as she could, and pulled Loki into her lap. She stroked his face, feeling as if she couldn't breath, she couldn't lose him.

"Someone, help me!" she screamed through her sobs as she held Loki tight to her, "Somebody!"

But no one seemed to hear her. The battel raged on around them, each of the avengers dealing with their own part in the war for Earth. She screamed and cried as she held Loki, unable to a thing to help him. For all she knew he was dying in her arms.

Her heart tightened in her chest as she remebered the dream of Loki dying in her arms.

"You can't die, Loki," Rika sobbed through clinched teeth tears blinding her, "Do you hear me? I forbid you to die! I will not allow it! So just wake up right now!"

Nothing.

"Loki Laufeyson, I order you to wake up, damn it!" rika screamed as she pulled him against her chest, putting her forehead to his, "Wake up! Loki, you have to wake up! You're supposed to marry me, remember? You can't die before we get married, not before we even had a chance to live a life together! Damn it, Loki! You can't do this! You too damned sturrborn to die! So just get up now!"

His breath hitched and then stopped.

* * *

Sorry it's taking so long to update guys! Please don't leave me! I lost internet at my house and I've had personal issues to deal with too, which is why not a lot of writing has gotten done. But I still plan on updating, so don't lose hope!


	15. Chapter 15 Panic

**To Love A God - A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 15 - Panic**

Rika's breath caught and her heart stopped when she felt Loki stop breathing.

"Loki?" she said the desperation clear in her voice, "Loki! No. No, no, no, no, no! You can't be dead. You're not dead! Wake up!"

When he did nothing she laid him flat on his back and felt for his pulse.

Rika felt nothing.

No, she thought as her heart raced banging against her rib cage, no this can't be happening.

She tilted his head back and began to give him CPR. She put her mouth to his and breathed in, leaning back to press over his heart.

"You can't do this to me, damn you!" she screamed as she leaned in again.

"I can close it," Rika heard through static and chopped transmission from the ear bud she had forgotten about in her ear, it was Romanoff, "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down."

"Do it!" she heard Rogers' order.

"No, wait," Stark interrupted.

"Stark, these things are still coming," Rogers added.

"I got a nuke coming in," Stark told them, "It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it."

Rika's heart leapt, the battle was almost over.

"Loki, did you hear that!" Rika said as more tears streamed down her face, "We've almost won!"

He still did not move.

Chitauri were surrounding them again, but Rika didn't have the energy to stop them. When she and Beskyttelse had Joined and used all the elements at once, it had drained her of every ounce of strength she had left. The only thing keeping her going now was the panic she was filled with. She leaned over Loki's unmoving body, shielding him with her own as at least fifty of the Chitauri gathered around them, weapons up and trained on them.

All of sudden she saw the Iron Man fly overhead and small seed of joy blossomed in her chest. The fight was almost over. Then she heard the explosion above her from the direction of Stark Tower and all of the Chitauri around them dropped.

Rika held her breath, unsure of what to do, and looked up toward the portal and saw it beginning to close.

Tony, she thought, he gave his life for us...

Then she saw a tiny speck falling from the sky.

"Tony!" she screamed when she realized he was free falling.

She looked down at Loki, her mind racing. She had to get to the others, they could help her and Loki, but how was she to get to them?

'_I will help,_' she heard Beskyttelse gently and she felt the strength leech into her body, '_Now, pick him up. We will go to the others. They will help us._'

"But I'm not strong enough," Rika countered.

_'You have strength enough for this,'_ Beskyttelse soothed Rika.

Rika grabbed Loki by his armor and lift him over her shoulder. It wasn't as hard as she had thought it would be, but it wasn't easy either. She could feel the strength leaving her the longer she took.

She started running. She didn't know how many blocks she was from the others, but she had to get to them fast.

"Hang on, baby," Rika panted as she bounded over the bodies of the fallen Chitauri, "I'll get you to help."

When she came around the corner she saw the hulk standing over Tony, with Thor and Roger's standing around him.

"Someone," Rika gasped as she collapsed to her knees, lowering Loki as gently as she could to the ground and lying down beside him, "Help. I need . . . help. Please . . . he's not . . . responding."

They didn't seem to notice her and Loki laying on the ground, Loki unresponsive and Rika gasping for breath. She felt so weak, like her body was made of lead. Things were getting black around the edges of her vision and she was seeing spots. Why was it so hard to think?

She tried to reach out, but her hand wouldn't move more than just an inch or so off Loki's chest. Even her head was heavy lying on Loki's shoulder.

"Thor," Rika whispered as her vision blurred, "Help."

Then blackness.

Pain. All there was to feel was pain. It completely enveloped every sense.

Every muscle, every nerve, every neuron of his brain ached with pain he had never known. Even thought hurt.

Why was there so much pain? What had happened?

He remembered Rika, kissing her. Her words still rang in his ears.

_"I love you," she held his cheek, "Blue skin," she stroked the ridges that formed on his cheeks and forehead, "Red eyes," she ran her fingers across his lids as he closed them, "Cold skin," she kissed his jaw, "All of it. I love you, Loki Laufeyson."_

What had happened after that kiss? The kiss that seemed to rock the world under his feet. The kiss that laid claim to Rika, all of her, branded her with his mark, telling all she was his. In his Jotun form...what had happened after he thought his passion would overtake him?

He couldn't remember.

_"Someone, help me! Somebody!"_

Why did that voice sound so urgent? So panicked? Who did that voice belong to?

_"You can't die, Loki," Rika sobbed through clinched teeth tears blinding her, "Do you hear me? I forbid you to die! I will not allow it! So just wake up right now!"_

Loki wasn't dying, not that he knew of...Why was Rika so panicked?

_"Loki Laufeyson, I order you to wake up, damn it!" Rika screamed as she pulled him against her chest, putting her forehead to his, "Wake up! Loki, you have to wake up! You're supposed to marry me, remember? You can't die before we get married, not before we even had a chance to live a life together! Damn it, Loki! You can't do this! You too damned stubborn to die! So just get up now!"_

He was up. Aside from the pain making him immobile, he was very conscience. He couldn't reply to her, he was in stasis. He body had gain many injuries, most serious, and his body had to shut down to repair itself.

_"Loki?" she said the desperation clear in her voice, "Loki! No. No, no, no, no, no! You can't be dead. You're not dead! Wake up!"_

There was only black in his memory. Why couldn't he remember more?

_"Loki, did you hear that!" Rika said as more tears streamed down her face, "We've almost won!"_

Won? They had beat the Chitauri? Was that possible? They had out number them one thousand to one, how had they won so fast?

_"Someone," Rika gasped as she collapsed to her knees, lowering Loki as gently as she could to the ground and lying down beside him, "Help. I need . . . help. Please . . . he's not . . . responding."_

That was all he remembered.

Slowly however, Loki became aware of a light just beyond his lids. He struggled to open them, but they felt heavy as lead. He's whole body felt as lead. Why was he so weak?

When he managed to part them, however, he was blinded by lights.

"What's going on?" he questioned, "Rika?"

"He's woken up!" he heard someone shout.

"Loki?" he heard Thor say, "Are you well?"

"Given that my body feels as if it has gone through the grinder, I would say no," Loki retorted, "But I am alive, so that has to count for something."

Thor's deep chuckle resounded through the room and made Loki smile weakly, "Then you are well, brother," Thor laid his large hand on Loki's shoulder gently, "We were worried for some time."

"Worried? About me?" Loki smirked as he turned his head, painfully, toward Thor, "I'm touched."

"It is no jest, Loki," Thor said becoming serious placing his hand on Loki's face, "You have been unconscious for three days."

Loki was taken aback. Three days? Had it really been three days?

"What of Rika?" Loki asked.

Thor looked away.

"Thor, brother," Loki grabbed Thor's armor and jerked himself up into Thor's face, "What of Rika!"

"She isn't . . ." Thor couldn't meet Loki's eyes, "She was weak when we found her. She wouldn't wake, just as you, but she hasn't shown any sign of waking. You heart, at least, began to quicken after the second day. Hers has not."

"Take me to her," Loki demanded as he started to walk out but his legs gave underneath him.

"You are not well, brother," Thor said and raced to help Loki stand, "You need more rest."

"I will rest at my woman's side!" Loki shouted at Thor as he stood, "Now, take me to her!"

"Very well," Thor gave in and escorted Loki to Rika's room across the facility.

"Rika," Loki whispered as he stroked her deep purple hair, "Love, you must wake up. You've slept for five days, you've had enough."

Still, all that moved where her eyes, as though she were dreaming.

"Rika, anymore beauty sleep and none shall be able to keep their eyes from you," Loki smiled weakly, "I would become horridly jealous. Do you wish that?"

Nothing.

"What can I do to make you're beautiful silver eyes open and see that your home has been won," he said as his eyes began to sting, "What can I do?"

His voice was barely a whisper at this point, knowing that shouting did no good. When he come in and seen Rika on the bed in naught but what these people called a hospital gown, hooked up with various wires to machines he did not know the purpose of, he had lost all control. Seeing her there, weak and helpless, he couldn't stop the rage that built in him at the Chitauri. He had almost injured the nurses attending Rika if Thor had not been there to stop him. That had been two days ago, and she had still not awaken. He had not cried when he saw her, no, rage and fury were the only things he had felt. But now, when desperation and fear gripped his heart so fully, did he feel the tears build in his eyes. If only they were in Asgard . . .

"Thor!" Loki shouted bolting up and out of the room, barely registering the blip on Rika's heart monitor, "Thor! I know what to do! Brother, where are you!"

Loki pushed past the people go about their business as he raced to find Thor. He came to the dining area they had been eating in before the battle, where he found all the Avengers sitting around talking and eating.

"Thor!" Loki yelled, "I know what we must do! I know a way to help her!"

Loki rushed to Thor as he stood to meet him. Loki grabbed Thor by the arms, his strength getting away from him in his excitement.

"Loki, calm down," Thor started.

"No! I can't calm down!" Loki said excitedly, "Why didn't we think of this sooner! Asgard!"

"What of it?" Thor questioned.

"Take Rika to Asgard, they can help her!" Loki all but shouted, "She's part goddess, they will welcome her and help her because of it!"

"But, Loki, you know Father will punish you for your action here and on Asgard."

"I care not!" Loki yelled his frustration coming through, "If Rika is saved and lives, I will endure any punishment the Allfather can conceive! But I want Rika saved! I would give my life for that!"

Thor's eyes shown with pride for his brother's willing sacrifice, "Than I will help you, brother," Thor said and slapped his brothers back.


	16. Chapter 16 - Wide Awake

**To Love A God - A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 16 - Wide Awake**

"She will wake soon, Loki," a female voice said soothingly close by, "Do not be so impatient. Have faith."

"For how long?" Loki questioned his voice full of despair.

"As long as it takes," the woman said again the soft, reassuring smile on her face clear in her tone.

"What are we waiting for?" Rika asked as she tried to pry her eyes open. They felt like two ton weights were being held down on them and her whole body ached of weariness.

"Rika!" Loki exclaimed.

"Shush!" Rika hissed and laboriously lifted her hand to the side of her head where his sudden volume increase caused a burst of pain, "Not so loud, love."

Rika felt herself being lifted up and onto Loki's chest in a split second, "I was so worried," he said barely above a whisper as he pressed his cheek to the top of Rika's head, "You've been asleep for weeks. I feared . . ."

Rika's arm went around his neck reassuringly and she managed to open her eyes to peek up at him, "Shush now, love," she coed up at Loki as she stroked his hair, "It's all right."

She saw the tears that brimmed his eyes and her heart ached. Had she really been asleep for so long? It had seemed like just a few minutes ago...

Rika gasped, "New York!" she clutched to Loki, "The fight! We won! Was everyone okay? What about Tony! I saw him fall! What happened to him. And you! Are you okay!"

She forced herself out of Loki's arms so she could touch him, check for herself that he was fine, but her legs gave under her weight and Loki caught her just as her knees hit the hard stone floor.

"What's wrong with me?" Rika questioned as she rubbed her weak calves while Loki held her to him on the floor.

"You have been in stasis for a little over a month," a female voice said gently from behind them, "Your body is weak from total exhaustion. You expended every ounce of strength your mortal body possessed trying to save Loki's life."

Rika finally looked up, remembering that the conversation Loki and this woman she was looking at now was what she had woken to. The woman was beautiful. She had magnificent blonde-brown hair, pulled up in a curling bun, stunning blue eyes, and lovely fair shin. She wore long gold and amber earrings and a beautiful green-yellow dress with a cascading cape of the same color, silver cream on the inside, drawn over her shoulders. She was the singularly most beautiful woman Rika had ever seen.

"Dear child," she smiled lovingly with a soft laugh, "You mustn't bug your eyes out of your head."

Rika felt her cheeks heat with color as she looked down to Loki's chest, mumbling an apology, she hadn't meant to stare but she was so captivating.

The woman laughed softly, shaking her head.

"Where are we, Loki?" Rika questioned looking around. The room was dim but she could still make out the area. The walls were bronze in color, scaling up to the vast golden ceiling. The floors were polished soft brown with speck of white, silver, gold and amber mixed in. Next to them was a huge bed about three feet of the floor and covered in black, gold, and green blankets, pillows, surrounded by a sheer black canopy. She knew it was Loki's room the minute she saw the colors.

"Asgard," he said softly stroking Rika's hair, "It was the only place I knew to bring you to. The only place I knew they could save you."

"Asgard?" Rika repeated her eyes growing wide, "_The _Asgard!"

Loki's smile spread and Rika's heart skipped a beat at the site of it, "Yes, _lille_, my home," he laughed, "And I was hoping," he took her left hand and caressed the ring he gave her, "Yours as well. If you still want me."

Rika saw the fear in his eyes, saw him getting prepared to shut down walls if she rejected him.

"Oh, Loki," she coed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling closer to him, "I'll always want you."

Her heart swelled and soared when she felt him wrap his arms around her tightly and bury his head in her shoulder. How had she lived her whole life without the feeling of his love envelope her?

The woman beside them cleared her throat and their embrace broke, Rika's cheeks flaming even more, "Loki?" she gestured to Rika.

Loki helped Rika stand and held on to her, even though she protested saying she was fine.

"Forgive me," Loki chuckled nervously, "Rika this is Frigga, my mother. Mother, this is Rika, soon to be my wife."

Frigga's eyes lit with delight when Loki said wife. She put her hand to her lips, "Loki," she whispered, "Is she...?"

"Yes, Mother," Loki said softly but full of pride, "She is."

Frigga's eyes shimmered with tears. Rika was still behind in the conversation.

Mother? Frigga was Loki's mother! She was meeting Loki's mother! She just couldn't seem to wrap her head around it.

"Rika?" Loki said sounding as if he was repeating himself, "Are you alright?"

"This is your mother?" Rika questioned.

Loki smiled and nodded, "Yes, Rika, my mother," he said with a chuckle.

"It is an honor to meet you, Rika," Frigga bowed her head to Rika.

"The honor is all mine," Rika blurted out as she clumsily bowed back, her face, which had returned to its light tan, colored again in a light pink.

"Can you walk?" Loki asked stepping in front of Rika holding her shoulders.

"Yes, Loki," she chuckled, "I can walk just fine."

"Good," he nodded in approval when Rika managed to take a few shaky step of her own until she was stable, "Because I only have a short amount of time left."

Rika's head shot up from watching her own feet to meet Loki's eyes, "Short amount of time?" she questioned, "What do you mean? What's happening?"

Loki looked down, shame covering his face, "A tribunal is being called," he answered guilt dripping from his every word, "For the crimes I committed here and on Midgard."

Rika's heart stopped, "You mean . . ."

"Yes, Rika Hawthorne," Frigga said sadness in her voice, "My son has committed horrible crimes and, for that, he must pay the price. Loki must take responsibility for what he has done to this and your people."

"But he's different now!" Rika exclaimed standing between Loki and the guard that came into the room, "He's not the same man! He's changed! You can't do this to him!"

"_Lille_, please," Loki held her shoulders trying to push her aside, "You will make it worse."

"No!" she shouted standing her ground, "I will not allow this! You are not taking him!"

Fire licked at her finger tips before she knew what she was doing, the flames crawling up her arms.

"Rika!" Loki spun her around grabbing hold of her flamed arms, his Jotun form covering his arms to protecting against the burn, "You stop this now! I have done horrid things and I will pay the price! You cannot stop this! You aren't as powerful as you feel! Not against these people! They will kill you, do you understand me, Rika Hawthorne! They will kill you and I will lose my mind! You stop this now!"

Tears filled Rika's eyes, she couldn't let this happen, "Loki," she started but a choked sound came from her as she collapsed against his chest sobbing, the flames vanishing as fast as the appeared.

Loki held her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head, "Be strong, _gruven eier_," he whispered gently in her ear, "Be strong for me, I cannot do this without you."

She turned her tear streaked face up to him, nodding.

She tried to contain herself when the armed guards came, clasped his hands in odd looking cuffs, placed a cover over his mouth, and took him away.

"You are very strong, Rika," Frigga said putting a hand on her shoulder, "To be able to handle my son. Not many can do it, not even his father. Come, we shall dress you."

"Dress me?"

Frigga gave a soft laugh, "Dear child, look at the state you are in!" she motioned to Rika's loss white-gold gown, "If you are to meet the Alfodr, you must dress accordingly."

"Alfodr?" Rika questioned, "You mean . . ."

"Yes, my dear," Frigga smiled gently, "My husband, Odin."

Rika thought she would faint. Odin? _The_ Odin! Dear God!

Frigga led Rika over to a wardrobe at the far end of Loki's chamber, "Now," Frigga swung open the doors of the wardrobe and put a hand to her mouth, looking over all the garments, "What should your attire be?"

Rika was flabbergasted upon seeing the garment meant for her. They were even more beautiful than the dresses Loki had gathered for her when they had first met. But she saw, the minute Frigga opened the doors, the dress she wanted. She stepped beside Frigga and reached out, gently brushing her hand over the soft golden fabric.

"Ah," Frigga sighed, "I knew you would like it. It was one of Loki's favorites. When he was gathering these for you, he said this one reminded him of you. He knew right away you would love it. I must say, my son knows you well."

Rika smiled slightly, "Yes," she whispered affectionately, "He truly does."

The dress was long, flowing to the floor, light, white-gold fabric that felt like feathers on her skin. There were no sleeves, just gold clasps that held the front and back half of the dress together on her shoulders, draping behind her arms and connecting the skirt with a silver never-ending knot just below the breast of the it.

"And these," Frigga handed Rika a pair of sliver sandal flats that tied up her calf, "These are also for you."

Rika couldn't believe that Loki had gotten all of this for her. Her love grew for him, not for the gifts, but for the thought behind each thing he had gotten her.

"I'm sorry," Rika said as she sat in front of a mirror, Frigga working away at her hair, "If I have been rude. This is all so much for me."

"Fret not, child," Frigga assured Rika with a soft pat on her shoulder, "I understand."

"May I ask a question?" Rika ventured, "About Loki."

"Of course, _lille_. He is to be your husband after all," Frigga smiled at her in the mirror, brushing and pinning back pieces of Rika's hair.

"What was he like? When he was a child?"

"Oh, he was so smart," she answered cheerfully, "Always getting into trouble, however, quite the prankster. He loved to torment Thor most. How the two of them would go at it for hours without end! It was enough to drive my husband mad! Thor would say he hated it, he would swear up and down he couldn't stand the things Loki did to him. But you could tell he loved it. Thor loves his brother so very much. I feel as if Loki would have noticed, had he not been so jealous."

"Noticed what?"

"That he was Thor's favorite," Frigga answered, "Thor loves Loki so very much, even though they are not blood brothers, Thor loves him as if he were. Loki was so busy being upset that he wasn't Odin's favorite that he never noticed he was Thor's favorite."

"That's so sad," Rika frowned, "My sister was the same growing up."

"You have a sister?" Frigga probed.

"Yes, Azure," Rika answered, "I love my sister so very much. She's all I have now, well, not anymore, of course but for the longest time she was. When we were smaller she was always trying to outdo me in every task my grandmother sat out for us. I was the best, you see, at everything. I don't say that to brag, I would never, but it's true. No matter what it was, I was always better at it than Azure. She hated it! But she never saw how much I needed her, that even if Grandmother had a favorite, which she didn't, and that even if it were me, she was still my favorite."

"You are such like Loki," Frigga smiled, "Perhaps less misguided, but like him nonetheless."

"I believe you," Rika agreed.

"There!" Frigga clapped her hands together.

Rika was speechless. Her hair was pulled up in a lose bun with many of her curls flowing down around her face, neck, back, and shoulders, "It's beautiful, Frigga," she mumbled.

"No, my dear," Frigga held Rika's shoulders, "You are beautiful."

There came a knock at the main chamber door.

"Enter," Frigga called.

"Majesty," the guard bowed to her, "The tribunal will begin shortly."

"Thank you," Frigga dismissed the man, "Just in time. Let us go see what Loki's fate is to be."

Rika took a deep breath outside the towering gold doors that led to the Tribunal, held in the main throne room, grasping the skirt of her gown, her heart racing in her chest.

"Rika," Frigga said with an authoritative voice as she fussed over Rika's hair and straightened her gown, "You must remember these rules while you are witnessing the Tribunal: never speck unless spoken to, when the Alfodr has made his verdict you must not dispute it, his word is law, you must answer an question asked of you and you must answer it truthfully. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Rika said begrudgingly.

"Very good," Frigga sighed.

Rika could tell she was worried. She was too, she was terrified about would happen to Loki.

The doors noiselessly open in front of them and Rika's heart jumped into her throat. The room was huge, the ceiling tower hundred, if not more, feet above their heads, all shining an almost piercing gold in the sun light. Straight ahead, perched high at the crest of twenty steps, was a large solid golden throne where sat an older looking, yet obviously built, man. He had a full head of long, soft white hair, a beard to match that flowed to mid chest, and a patch over one eye. Rika didn't need to ask who he was, the air of authority with which he sat told her this was the Alfodr, Odin, king of all the Aesir. She lowered her eyes out of instinct, knowing the respect that enveloped the giant of a man that sat on that throne, looking out over her and all the other gods that crowded the hall, but she knew just as she walked in and drew the eyes of every god and goddess around her, she drew the eye of the Alfodr especially.

Thor was the first to push through the crowd and greet here, a huge smile spread over his face as he brought her into a hug, "Sister," he greeted in loving ton, "It is good to see you awake and well."

"Thank you, Thor," Rika smiled and returned his bear hug, "How have you been?"

"Better, but," Thor's face grew grim, "I'm worried for Loki."

"I am, too," she said reassuringly rubbing his upper arms.

"Come," he guided her further, "I'll introduce you to the Tribunal Conical."

They came to a man standing with two others, seeming to have a heated debate.

". . .Deserves what the Alfodr gives him!" a woman with long, lose black hair and stunning blue eyes growled through her teeth at the man Thor patted on the shoulder, "Baldur, you are too forgiving! He has committed a grievous crime and must pay!"

The man shook his head, his short, combed back, deep brown hair slightly swaying with his movement.

"He came in willingly, Weth," Baldur said with a soft smile lifting his tanned finger to Thor to motion for a moment, "He came here, knowing what would happen."

"He did it to save that Midgardian!" Weth shouted throwing her hands up, "He did not do it to come pay for his crimes! He did it so save that damned human!"

Rika looked down, a blush creeping over her face, did they hate her people so much?

"Weth!" Thor shouted causing the woman to jump, showing fear for an instant, "You will not disrespect those people!"

"My apologizes," Weth bowed her head when she saw Rika standing next to Thor, "I meant no disrespect."

"Perhaps you had better mind your tongue, Weth," Baldur offered gently placing his hand on her shoulder, "Being quick to anger can make you say things you may regret."

She bowed her head again, but sent a glare in Rika's direction as she walked away.

"Baldur," Thor introduced Baldur as he turned to Rika, "This is Loki's woman, Rika. Rika, this is Baldur, he is one of the Tribunal Conical."

"Rika," Baldur smiled and took her hand, kissing it as he bowed low to her, "It is a pleasure to meet the only person to tame the wild and wicked Loki."

Rika let out a surprised laugh, "It is impossible to tame Loki," she smiled at Baldur, "I merely understood him, more or less. After many fights and arguments, of course. He was very stubborn in the beginning. But you would understand that."

They both laughed, nodding in agreement. Baldur was a rather handsome man, Rika noticed, with honey brown eyes, tanned skin, and, when he smiled, straight, white, perfect teeth.

"Yes," Baldur smiled, "He always has had a rebellious streak. When he made his mind up, there's was no changing it."

"Unless you were Mother, of course," Thor pointed out crossing his arms over his chest.

Baldur nodded, "She did always have a with him."

"Lord Baldur?" a young man called tapping on Baldur's shoulder.

"Excuse me, please, Rika," Baldur said as he stepped aside with the young man.

Rika tilted her head to him.

"This way, Sister," Thor led her away to another man, "Forseti!" he called, "Come here! I wish you to meet someone!"

A young man, appearing in his mid-twenties, with shoulder length lose flowing black hair and dark brown eyes, excused himself from another man, and walked over to herself and Thor.

"Yes, Thor," he questioned, "What did you need?"

"This is –"

"The Midgardian Loki brought," the man, Forseti, interrupted, raising his hand in apology, "I remember the fuss that exploded when you two came back with an unconscious Midgardian hanging in Loki's arms. Oh, I do remember."

Thor chuckled, "Yes," he affirmed, "I thought there would be a riot."

"You could not blame them, Thor," Forseti offered, "After what he did before the Bifrost what destroyed and he was cast into Midgard."

Thor held up his hand, stopping Forseti, "Let us not go into it," he said, "I wanted to introduce you to Rika, the Midgardian and Loki's intended."

"Rika?" Forseti pondered out loud, "If I recall correctly, the name 'Rika' means eternal ruler."

"That it does," Rika smiled.

"And if I am reading you right," he mumbled as he leaned in closer to her, gently turning her head from side to side, "You are a descendant of one of ours."

Thor looked over at her questioningly, waiting for a response.

"It's been a rumor passed down the female line of my family that we are," Rika whispered barely over a whisper, "But we never knew for sure. How can you tell?"

"I can I always sense my descendants, Rika," came a gently mezzo soprano voice behind her, "Everyone can feel the Aesir blood in you, I, however, am the only one who knows you are my descendant."

Alright guys, I'm finally back. I've been having some issues with my computer and time management, but here is chapter 16! I'm working on 17 now. Don't worry! I am NOT giving up on this story, I love it just as much as you guys. I'll try to update as much as possible! I promise! 17 should be out later this week, but no promises on when.


	17. Chapter 17 - Trial

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 17 – Trial**

Rika stood to one side of the long, golden hall, with Frigga at her side, when seven guards brought Loki in, leading him to the base of the stairs in front of the Alfodr.

Rika's heart jumped into her throat at the sight of Loki bound and gagged. She had to fight the raging urge inside her to run to him, unbind him, and run away with him. Frigga must have sensed something wrong because she put her arm around Rika's shoulders with a gentle but firm hold. Rika's hands balled her sides.

On either side of the Alfodr were the twelve of the Tribunal Conceal.

To Odin's left was Baldur, Heimdall, Tyr, Sjofn, Vili, and Thor. To his right was Forseti, Freya, Hlin, Astrild, Syn, and Vör. Rika only knew Baldur, Thor, Forseti, and Hlin. Frigga had told her of the others.

"Heimdall is the guardian of Asgard," she whispered to her as the tall, dark skinned man, covered in golden armor, moving to Odin's left, "He sees everything, and protects operates the Bifrost. And that is Tyr," she pointed to the man with his back straight and a focused look, as if he were on high alert, his mid-back length blonde hair swept back, a neatly arranged mustache and beard and sat to Odin's left, "He is the god of war, as the mortals have called him in the past, but he is one of the greatest warriors in service to Odin.

"That," she whispered still as a young woman with flowing red hair entered and sat at Odin's left, "Is Sjofn, she helps with arguing married couples, she also aids in the marriage ceremonies. Vili," she nodded to an older man, almost as old looking as Odin, with a waist long white beard and hair in floor length white robes and a staff, sitting to Odin's left, "Is Odin's younger brother. He is the wisest of all of us, even more wise than Odin himself. Freya sees over love, fertility, and battle," a woman with shoulder length light brown hair in a feathered cloak, her bright bronze eyes shining as she looked at Rika and sat at Odin's right, "Astrild is a passionate woman, very protective of those she cares about as well."

The woman Frigga was speaking of was the most beautiful, voluptuous woman Rika had ever laid eyes on. She wore practically nothing, a deep cut v-neck blood red tunic that came mid-thigh and draped off her shoulders, leaving nothing to the imagination. Suddenly, Rika felt very garish in her presence. Next to a woman like that, Rika couldn't hold a candle.

"Syn is a defendant, be weary of her, she sees the truth," Frigga interrupted Rika's thoughts, "She defends any who stand trail accused of crimes such as those Loki has committed."

A woman, seemingly in her mid twenties, with wild, curly black hair walked in, sitting to Odin's right.

"Ah, lastly is Vör," Frigga introduced, "No one can keep anything from her, she searches every little detail out so nothing is hidden."

This woman was unlike any of the others. She stood with an air of authority that was staggering and watched all around her, as if she could see into the truth of who they all were. She had a waterfall of shining silver hair that came to her waist and piercing white eyes.

They all sat, now, awaiting the trail to begin as Loki was brought before Odin, king of Asgard.

"Remove his gag," he ordered in a resonating voice that shock Rika to her very bones.

Three of the seven walked up, two to hold Loki and the one to remove his mouth coverings.

The Alfodr rose from his seat, "Loki, you have been brought before this tribunal to be judged for your crimes to Asgard and those to Midgard," Odin bellowed so that all might hear, "You have committed treason, murder, called war done on us, and have put everyone in the Nine Realms in danger. Each of the twelve shall judge you and I shall carry out the punishment as seen fit for your crimes as you are charged."

Loki bowed his head, looking at the floor. Rika's heat was in her throat. Frigga's hand on her shoulder tightened to give reassuring strength to her. What would they say? How would they judge him? What would be his punishment? Her mind relied. She had to be strong, for Loki she had to be strong. She took a deep, slow breath and let it out. She would disappoint him now in his greatest time of need.

The first to speak was Thor, "I know what my brother has done," he stood, "I know best of all what he has done to us and the people I protect on Midgard. Loki has done terrible things in the name of power and anger. But he is my brother. I see why he has done this. I have seen what was in Loki and see now that he has changed. Who he was when he committed these crimes is not the same Loki you see before you now. I would wish my brother be pardoned of his crimes."

Thor sat back down and next to stand was Baldur, "I, too, know of the wrongs Loki has committed," he said as he reclined in his chair, a look of concentration on his face, "But I see also that Loki is a changed man, his heart is at peace where once boiled hate and anger. He has learned the wrong of his ways and I know he would not commit such crimes again. I also wish he be pardoned, but if he is to pay, make him pay by labor. Help the Midgardians, with his magic, to rebuild what he helped destroy."

Heimdall was next to rise, his massive armor shining the setting sun light around the room, "I see all," he said, "I have seen what none of you have seen, what few of you have seen, and what all of you have seen. I have seen the change in Loki, I watched each day as he changed from the evil man who left here to the good man who stands before us now, awaiting our judgment. I watched as the guilt began to weigh more and more on him, showing his change. I wish he be pardoned of charges against him."

Sjofn rose with grace, as if she floated, and her soft as roses voice rang like music, "Love is all over this man," she smiled as she walked down to Loki and stroked his face, "Love is in his heart, repairing what hate and misery had broken in him. The evil is gone. As Thor said, the Loki who stands here now, awaiting his judgment, is not the same man who left these hall a traitor. He came here, knowing full well what would most likely become of him, to save a woman. He risked his own life to save hers. Tell me, fellows Aesir, does this sound like the Loki who once roamed this realm? The self-center man who was here before would have left that woman to die, rather than save her and risk punishment. This in and of itself shows how Midgard, and this woman," she gestured to Rika, "Have changed our Loki to a better man. I ask he be pardon for the crimes his past self committed."

There was a mummer through the man and women who sat near the Alfodr, but his raised hand silenced them. Rika's heart jumped, there might actually be a chance Loki would get out of this! They might be able to at last live their lives together.

Tyr stood abruptly, pointing his stub right arm at Loki, "This man has committed treason against Asgard!" he shouted, "He brought Jotuns into our Realm! He has called war down on us after we fought for peace! Thousands of lives will be lost because of his crimes committed out of a child's need for attention! He is to be punished!"

Rika's body filled with rage. Her fist clenched and she felt the fire prick her skin, begging to be released.

Forseti rose and put an easing hand on Tyr's shoulder, moving him to sit, "I agree with Tyr," he said softer but with as much conviction, "Loki has committed grievous crimes on Asgard and Midgard. I see he is a changed man, I know his is a better man now who would never again do such things as these, but he has done wrong, that wrong cannot go unpunished. Let him use his magic and energy to help the Midgardians rebuild what he helped destroy as punishment for his crimes."

Astrild stood as Forseti took his seat. She stood for a few moments, looking at Loki, pondering, "I know what you have done, Loki Odinson," she said at last, her voice more powerful than Rika had thought it would be, "You acted as a child, destroying for attention and fun. You treated those who love you with less respect than Midgardians give a bug. You betrayed everything this realm stood for. You gave our enemies keys to our gates and made play to save us. You have acted as a child and must be treated as one. You have wronged those who sought only to protect, teach, care, and love you. I say punish him, with a firm loving hand of a parent. Make him rebuild what he helped destroy."

She sat back down and there was a long silence in which Rika could hear her own heart before the next stood.

Freya walked down and stood in front of Loki, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Loki, I know you have struggled, I know you regret every horrid, evil act committed. You wish to take it away. I see this in you as I see the love that made this change come unto you. But, Loki, dear, dear, Loki, nothing you can do or say can take back what you have wrought on those poor Midgardians. You destroyed many life. You hurt so many, all for imagined slights. You have wronged the people who have seen you grow into the man you are as you stand before me and all these others. You must take the mantle of your crimes, you must bare every life you took, and shoulder the consequences of your actions. I say, also, that Loki be made to rebuild all he was part of in the destruction of Asgard and Midgard."

Vili stood after Freya sat, leaning upon his staff, "Loki Odinson, for your crimes you must be punished. No amount of change in a man is enough to pardon him of such crimes as you have committed. I say he must be punished, as is only fair."

Syn stood abruptly before Vili sat, "I call that he be pardoned all of all charges."

Rika thought her heart might explode. Five for Loki's freedom, five against. All that could change this were the three left that had not spoken: Hlin, Vör, and the Alfodr himself.

Vör didn't move as she called out, "Loki's crimes have been seen by all, been shown to all, as has his change of heart and character. Nothing changes, however, what he has done. He is to be punished."

Rika's heart dropped to her stomach and she thought she might be sick. All that stood between Loki and their life together was Hlin.

She stood with grace, "My descendent, one of my blood and therefore the blood of the Aesir, has changed this man. She is his Caller. He would never, not even in his worst nightmares, do what he has done again. Nor would Rika allow this to happen. I call that Loki Odinson be pardoned of all charges, but made to help the Midgardians. It is the only course in which all is made right and all will be safe."

Rika almost leapt for joy! They were free!

"I have heard all claims and calls," Odin stood and called out, "It stands as is: an even draw. But for what Loki has done, there is no pardoning. He will be sentenced to exile and stripped of all powers –"

"No!" Rika screamed and ran out to Loki before Frigga could stop her, "I won't let you! You will not do this to him!"

"Silence your tongue, Midgardian!" Tyr roared at her, "How dare you think to do such a thing! How dare you address the Alfodr with such disrespect!"

"I will not be silenced!" Rika shouted back the heat rolling off of her in visible waves with her anger, "Nor will I stand by and watch an innocent man be punished out of revenge! You will NOT touch him! You will NOT harm him! I will not let a vendetta turn the tables of a fair trial!"

"Rika, stop this," Loki said as he stood between her and the Conceal, "They have made their decision and I will abide by it."

"I won't let you!" she screamed as she in turn spun around between Loki and the others, "I refuse to lose you! Not after just having found you! Not after fighting tooth and nail, not after almost dying to save you! I refuse to let be taken away from me ever!"

"That is enough!" Odin bellowed striking the floor with his staff.

"No!" Rika spun around on him her hair falling in a mass around her as it began to length as she called on her power, "It is not enough. I will NOT stand by watch you do this to the only man I will ever love. You want Loki? You can have him over my cold, dead body."

The runes began to burn into her skin, but it didn't hurt, there was no pain in the transformation. She didn't fight the power as it rushed through her, she embraced it.

Tyr called the guards, "Seize that woman!"

A wick grin played on her lips as she saw the seven who had brought Loki in charge her, spears raised.

She spread her arms wide and brought them in, slamming her hands together just as their spears got close enough, calling the Shield up to crumple the metal as if it were aluminum foil.

"Rika, enough!" Loki shouted calling her attention, "You will stop this, now!"

The fire left her eyes and she let the shield drop. The hall was silent at his outburst.

"I can't lose you," she barely managed above a whisper her runes disappearing and her hair returning to normal as she let the power go, "Not now."

The guards rushed in and grabbed her by each arm forcing her to the ground with a cry as their hands dug in too hard and her knees slammed into the floor.

"Please!" Loki cried out, "Don't hurt her! I beg you!"

He turned to Odin, "Do what you will with me, banish me, take my powers, anything!" he cried, "But don't hurt her! I beg of you, Father, do what you will with me, but don't harm her."

Odin's face changed, as if he finally saw what Loki had become.

"You would surrender all you power and be banished, never to see anyone you love again," Odin questioned, "All so that this Midgardian not come to any harm?"

"I would give my life for her," Loki choked out, "I would do anything asked of me to save even a hair on her head."

Even Tyr murmured with the rest of the Conceal at this as the Alfodr descended the stairs to stand in front of Loki, putting a hand on his shoulder, "In all my years," he said, "Never have I seen you this way. Never have I heard such honesty in your words. Never have I seen such love in your eyes, nor heard it in your voice."

Odin turned to the Conceal, "I, Odin, King of Asgard, Alfodr, and protector of the Nine Realms, here by clear Loki Odinson of all charges. But, you will do any and everything in your power to help heal Midgard."

He turned to Loki, "I have never been more proud of you, Loki, my son, then I am now," he whispered in Loki's ear as he embraced him.

The guards released Rika when Odin waved them away and Rika stood, bowing her head respectfully.

"Now what is this?" Odin questioned, "Respect now when would I would have none before?"

Rika's face flamed with color as Odin lifted her chin to meet her eyes with his knowing blue one, "I could not have picked a better woman for my son than one who would stand up against even me to protect him."

Odin leaned in and kissed Rika's forehead, "You have my blessing," he whispered against her forehead.

"Rika," Loki smiled with pride when the guards released him hands.

She stood there, unbelieving what had just happened, staring at Loki, the man she had just stood up against Odin himself to protect. Never had she ever felt such love for someone in all her life.

She jumped into his arms when he spread them for her, burying her head in his chest, "I was so scared, Loki," she gasped as she wrapped her arms around him, "I couldn't stand the thought of never being with you."

"Shh now, _lille_," Loki whispered into her hair as he kissed her head, "It's going to be okay."


	18. Chapter 18 Affirmtion

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 18 - Affirmation**

"I don't want to get up," Rika whined as she cuddled deeper into the covers at Loki's side.

"_Lille_," Loki smiled and kissed her forehead, fishing into the blankets for her, "We have much to do."

"Can't it wait?" she pleaded kissing his bare chest when he pulled her to him.

"No, Rika," Loki chuckled running his hands down her purple satin night gown, "We have to find your sister and grandmother before the wedding."

Rika peeked out from under the covers, "That's something I wanted to talk to you about," she said as she sat back on her knees and pushed the covers to the bed, exposing Loki's bare chest in all its glory, "I want you to marry me as an Asgardian?"

Loki's eyes darkened lovingly, "On one condition," he whispered as he brought Rika down to lay against his chest, "Marry me as a human does."

Rika smiled softly and gently kissed Loki, caressing his cheek, "Deal," she whispered against his lips.

Loki flipped her over, making her laugh, and pinned her arms above her head, "Now, get up and dressed," he smiled playfully and kissed her hard.

She moaned and deepened the kissed, slowly wrapping her legs around his waist, blushing when she felt him already aroused, "One of us is up enough already," she playfully moaned and lightly bit his bottom lip.

Loki groaned in Rika's ear when she pushed against his erection, "Don't do that," he gasped against her neck where he lightly kissed, "Or we'll never leave this bed."

"Just as I planned," she whimpered as he bit down on her shoulder, "How did you know?"

Loki growled she bit down on his shoulder in return, sucking hard as she ground against his hard length, "Rika," he murmured and grabbed her waist, letting her wrap her arms around his neck, running her nails down his back.

"What is it about you that makes me feel so crazy?" Rika gasped in a rush as Loki slipped the satin cloth off her shoulders and took her nipple into his hot mouth, making heat spread through her body.

"Maybe the same thing about you that makes me feel crazy," Loki said gruffly kissing down Rika's body.

"Loki," Rika whimpered when he flicked his tongue over her panties.

Loki's shining green eyes looked up at her, further fanning the flame already raging inside her, "I love the sound of your voice when get aroused, Rika," he growled as he came back up to claim her mouth.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him fiercely, moaning when he nipped her bottom lip.

A knock sounded at their door and Rika whined in time with Loki's groan, "We will never have peace," he said as he stood and walked to his chamber door.

Rika rolled over in the bed, burying her face in the pillows.

"Brother," she heard Thor greet Loki in their main chamber, "It is good to see you."

"Thor," Loki returned, "This is not the most opportune moment."

"My apologizes, Loki," Thor said, "I thought I would awaken you for your journey to Earth."

"Ah," she heard the smile in Loki's voice, "Let me go get Rika and we will meet you at the Bifrost when we are dressed and prepared."

"Very well," Thor said.

She heard the door shut as she stood and stretched, pulling off her night gown and laying it on the bed. She slowly sauntered across the room to the wardrobe to find a dress to wear.

She felt arms wrap around her naked waist and she leaned back against Loki's still exposed chest, "When we marry," he groaned into her neck as he kissed her, "You are to wear nothing at all times."

Rika laughed and half turned to Loki, "When company comes over that may be awkward, love," Rika smiled up at him and kissed his smooth chin.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Loki murmured into the kiss.

Rika laughed, "If you intend to be so strict on my dress code," she offered as she turned toward him, pressing her naked breast to him, "Perhaps you should pick what I wear for our journey."

"If you insist," he said stepping back and waved his hand over her.

She felt warmth move over her body, then felt the fabric settle on her skin. She looked down and saw she wore a burgundy hoodie with a black tank top underneath, faded flare blue jeans, and half calf high hiking boots.

"Well," she spread her arms wide, looking down at her herself, "Defiantly not my regular get-up, but not bad. I rather like it."

"I thought it more appropriate for our venture than a dress," Loki explained with a smile as he walked a circuit around Rika, checking her outfit.

"And what, pray tell, are you going to wear, love of mine?" Rika questioned as walked to the vanity to brush and pin back her hair.

"Mortal clothing, of course," Loki bowed to her reflection in the mirror as he summoned, with a glow of gold around him, black hiking boots to match Rika's, faded straight leg black jeans held in place with a black leather belt, a deep green shirt, and black trench coat to top off the look.

"My," Rika admired as she turned around to face her handsome betrothed, "I'll have to beat the women off you with blunt object, love. You are dashing in those clothes."

"You believe so?" he inquired putting his hands in his coat pockets, beginning a slow walk toward her.

"Oh, no," she smiled seductively at him, "I know so."

"I'll take you at your word, _kompis_," he conceded taking her chin between in thumb and forefinger, making a blush erupt across Rika's face, and kissed her gently.

She melt to his body and tried to deepen the kiss, but Loki pulled back, "We must meet Thor, dear," he said against her lips, the feel of his breath on them making Rika's mind reel.

"Yes," she agreed running her hands up his chest, "That pesky thing."

"Yes," he repeated, "We'll get your family and come right back. After that it's only a few ceremonies and we are wed. After which," he slid his hand down her side and into her pants, teasing the outside of her already soaked panties, "We can continue other activities that some of us are so desperate for."

Rika gasped a moan and nearly crumpled against Loki at his touch that sent veins of fire through her blood.

She was still shaky from the teleport of the Bifrost as they acquired a car and set out to find a place to eat.

"I don't see how you people can use that thing," Rika pointed out as she took the driver seat, "Messes with my equilibrium, seriously."

Loki chuckled as he climb in the passenger side, "It is something you would have to get used to."

"'Used to'?" Rika looked at him sideways as she started the engine, "I don't plan on getting 'used to' anything of the sort."

"Well, kjære, we have a few more trips, at least, through the Bifrost," Loki said as he pulled the buckle over his chest, looking at it in curiosity, "Now, how does this work?"

Rika laughed hysterically, snorting as she lay her head against the stirring wheel. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and looked over at Loki, "Like this," she offered as she pulled the belt over and clicked it in.

Loki did as she did and looked to Rika for approval. She smiled widely at him, "Yes, exactly," she chuckled, "We'll discuss the Bifrost issue later."

Loki smiled and turned to look out the window, "As you wish," he conceded, "Where are we, might I ask?"

"Washington state," she offered as she put the car in gear, "We're going up state, way up state. They're out in the middle of nowhere, ya know, just in case of Azure."

"I don't understand," Loki confessed.

Rika stopped at stop light and tilted her head toward him, like he should have known what she meant, "Ya know, cause of what we can do?" she offered, "She's getting of age where her powers come out. She could lose control, like I did at the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. It's safer if we stay away from population. We learned that the hard way.

"I was in public school," she began as she drove out of the cities and in the country, "For the first and last time, I might add. I was in for one semester when I lost control. We haven't made the same mistake since."

She saw Loki nodded out the corner of her eye, "That is very wise," he agreed.

They drove for three hours before they stopped at a gas station to refuel and get food when Loki approached her, wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he questioned softly in her ear as she pumped gas.

A smile spread across her face from ear to ear, "Yes, but," she half turned to him smiling, "Being reminded is much appreciated."

"I shall remember that," he whispered and kissed her cheek gently, "Rika, my future wife, I love you more than life itself, and I will for as long as I live."

Rika's heart jumped at the look of love in his eyes.

"And I you," she confessed just as gently and kissed his chest. The pump clicked off and she put it away, "Now, let's get on the road. I can't wait to see my baby sister and grandmother."

"Ok," Rika said in a sighed huff, "Welcome to my family home."

Where she had parked the car was at the head of a driveway leading off into thick woods.

"Look, baby," she chuckled nervously, "Your favorite color!"

Loki glanced over at her worriedly, noticing for the first time on their long trip that Rika was sweating and breathing heavily. She was scared.

"_Lille_?" Loki inquired taking her hand of the stirring wheel and into his, "What is wrong?"

"What if this is a bad idea?" she pondered turning her wide, frightened gaze to him, "What if this is some horrible mistake and they hurt you? Or don't approve? What if they try to kill you? Last time Azure saw you, you had killed a man and kidnapped me. What if she doesn't trust you? What are we doing here! We shouldn't have come. This was a horrible mistake!"

Her words came in a rush and raised in volume as her fear peeked up and up until she was almost screaming. Her heart was racing in her chest and she couldn't seem to catch her breath.

"Rika," Loki took her lightly sweaty face in his hands, "Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. You told me once, not in so many words, that your grandmother can see the future, yes?"

"Yes," she squeaked out of her closing throat.

"Then she will know we are coming," Loki soothed gently running his thumb across her cheek, "She will have seen this coming, she will know."

He was right, of course, Rika realized as her heart calmed, her grandmother would know the truth. What was she so worried about? She loved Loki, she knew he had changed in the past four months they had been together, and if she knew that, her grandmother would surely know the same.

She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, putting her hand on Loki's against her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked at him, loving him even more.

"Always," he said and kissed her gently.

"Ok," Rika said as she pulled back looking out at the driveway once more, "We walk from here, the road is too bad for this little car to handle."

"Or we could fly," Loki offered, reminding her of her new control.

"Or we could fly," she smiled and exited the car, locking it behind herself and Loki.

She held out her hand and Loki took it, pulling her close under his arm and kissing her forehead softly, "Take us away, my dear," he whispered.

"As you wish," she smiled up at him kissing his chin and pulled on her power to fly, zooming through the blur of green and brown that were the woods surrounding them. She slowed the closer they got, know that the cabin would jump out at them at the speed they started with and she dropped them down just outside of the front yard.

"Home, sweet, home," she muttered under her breath and took on e step into the yard.

The second she put her full weight down on the thick, emerald green grass covered lawn the front door of her childhood home flew open and a blur of white, brown, tan, black, and beige flew across the yard to her.

"RIKA!" came a joyous scream from the blur that raced to her and she barely had time to braced herself for the impact.

"OHMYGOD!" she cried in a rush, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OK? WHAT HAPPENED? WHEN DID YOU GET BACK? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME! I HEARD ABOUT NEW YORK! WERE YOU THERE? WHAT HAPPENED!"

Rika's head was spinning from the questions when she managed to get over the shock of being board line bulldozed by her sister. She took Azure by the shoulders and pulled her sister back to look at her, "Azure, remember what we talked about?" Rika pushed, "Breath. One question at a time, please. I missed you , too, by the way. It's nice to come home."

"Oh, get over the chit-chat!" Azure almost shrieked, "Tell me everything! Grandmother hardly told me anything!"

"Azure," came a voice from just inside the door, "Let your sister have a moment, child. She's been through much to come home to us. Control –"

"Myself," Azure finished as she rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, if I lose control of my emotion, I lose control of my powers. You've literally told me a million times already, Grandma! I know."

Rika could just see the old woman's smile at Azure's retort, knowing Azure never meant it in a disrespectful way. She took a deep breath and turned her deep purple eyes to Rika's silver ones, "I'm sorry," she smiled a wide, childish, innocent smile, "I'm just so excited to see you. It's been four months since I came back from Germany and I was super worried."

Rika pulled her sister into a tight hug, "I know," she murmured against the top of Azure's head, "I missed you, too."

Azure's arms wrapped around Rika's waist and held her tightly, "Come on," she smiled, "Grandma has dinner ready. Just in time for you guys to get here. I swear, that woman is gonna make me crazy, Rika."

Rika turned to Loki, holding her hand out to him, "Come meet my family," she offered.

Loki looked down at her hand, the one with the ring he had made especially for her hand, offered out to him, asking him to be a part of her life, her family.

Asking him to belong somewhere.

To belong with her.

He met her eyes and saw the love that ran deep into her soul in those silver pools.

He took her hand, unafraid for the first time he had been with her, "As you wish," Loki smiled gently to her, saying all he felt in those three little words.


	19. Chapter 19 Fire

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 19 - Promises**

Loki looked at his plate of food in amazement and Rika couldn't help but smile, "It's not poison, Loki," she repeated, "You can eat it, I promise."

"What is it?" he questioned and poked the bun with finger.

"It's called a hamburger, love," Rika, joined my her sister and grandmother, laughed.

"Yes, so you have said," he looked sideways at her, "But what is it?"

"It's a beef patty with tomato, lattice, pickles, ketchup, and mustard on bread," Rika explained using her own burger to point out what was what.

"Ah," he sighed not really understanding, stilling eyeing the food with suspicion.

"Look, grab it like this," Azure offered taking her burger with both hands, "And eat it."

Loki mimed Azure as she, too, bit into her food.

Rika sat back in her chair, tapping a French fry on her plate, watching Loki's face as he ate his first bit of modern human food, "So?" she inquired.

Loki held up a finger as he chewed, setting the burger back down on his plate, and swallowed before answering her, "Well," he said wiping his face with the napkin set in his lap, "Generally, I like it."

Rika grinned wide at her future husband and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "Good," she said against his smooth skin, "I'm glad. Now, eat up."

Loki took a drink from his glass and looked at it in astonishment, "What is this delicious beverage!" he demanded, "It's fantastic!"

Azure snorted a laugh and coughed as she tried to dislodge the food she had accidently inhaled, "It's called soda," she laughed patting her chest.

"I love this!" he exclaimed gulping down every drop of the liquid, then let a loud belch.

They all laughed together at Loki's discoveries as they ate dinner together.

"Grandma?" Rika asked as she helped the old woman with the dishes after supper.

"Yes, child," she answered pushing her long silver locks back from her face looking at Rika with her glacier blue eyes, "I have noticed the ring on your finger. This is no surprise to me."

Rika spun to face her elder, but realized the of course she knew! There was hardly a thing that went by this old woman did not know of. Rika smiled and shook her head, looking at her boots, "After ten years you'd think I would stop being shocked at that," she stated resting her hands in her hoodie pocket, listening to her sister and Loki chatting in the living room. Azure was attempting to explain "steampunk" to the poor man. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"You know I already approve, Rika," she remarked as she walked to Rika, standing in front of her, "And you know, also, that I gladly give my blessing to your union."

Rika's eyes pricked, "I know," she replied softly, "But I also wanted you to be there."

Her grandmother smiled a soft, knowing smile, "Of course," she answered Rika's unspoken question, "I would not have it any other way, my child."

Rika leaned down to her small, frail-looking grandparent, hugging her tightly, "Thank you," she whispered trying not to show the tears through her voice.

"My," her grandmother sighed pulling back after a time of holding her granddaughter, "What a wonderful young woman you have become. Looking at you now, you never would have guess what a hell child you had been. Oh, the trouble you would conjure up! Quite the mischief maker, you were, always getting into trouble. But now, here you are, a grow woman, engaged. You have grown so much. You're parents would be so proud of you if they could see you now."

Rika's heart ached to see her parents, "I know," she said wrapping her arms around her waist, "I wish they could see me now. Well," Rika smiled at the door way where she heard Azure laughing at Loki's obvious confusion , "See us, now."

"They smile down on you from the heavens, child," her grandmother assured her, "With love and pride overflowing in their hearts."

Rika smiled, nodding.

"I give up!" came Loki's voice before he threw open the door and streaked for Rika, "I will never understand this 'steampunk' that you're sister is so obsessed over."

Rika patted his cheek, "It's best not to try too hard to fully grasp it, love," she assured him, "We just accept her and move on."

"You humans are so very odd," he confessed pulling her into a hug.

"Eh," she shrugged and leaned onto his chest, "It happens."

He chuckled, "So," he looked down at Rika, "It is settled then?"

"Yes," her grandmother answered for her, "Azure and I will accompany you both back to Asgard for your wedding."

"Yay!" Azure squealed as she burst throw the door, her white dreadlocks bouncing around her, "I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"You promise to behave?" Rika asked sternly.

Azure made a pouty face, "You are no fun!" she whined, "Behaving is for grown-ups!"

"Azure," Rika warned.

"Alright!" she sighed exasperatedly, "I'll behave. Geez, getting engaged turned you into a prude."

"Do you even know what that word means?" Rika exclaimed blushing at her sister.

"Yes!" Azure stuck her tongue out at Rika, "It means someone who isn't any fun!"

"You little!" Rika went to charge Azure, who fled screaming from the kitchen, but Loki wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back.

"In any case," he kissed her shoulder, "She is wrong about the prude comment," he whispered in her ear, "You are very fun."

Rika blushed harder, playfully slapping Loki's chest, "Shutup!" she exclaimed under her breath.

Loki laughed, smiling down at Rika, and kissed the tip of her nose, "As you wish," he mumbled.

"Well," her grandmother cleared her throat, "You shall stay the night and tomorrow we will set out for Asgard."

Rika jumped, having forgotten her grandma was there, "Yes, ma'am," she blushed more, covering the smile that crept over her lips with her hand, "It's getting pretty late. We should go ahead and get some sleep. Don't you think, love?"

"Whatever you wish, _lille_," he bowed to the side, letting her lead the way.

Rika opened her door and the color washed over her face and she slammed her door shut, turning to Loki, leaning against the door, "Maybe we should sleep in the guest room!" she exclaimed.

"Love, why not just share your room," Loki smiled reaching for the knob, "I'm sure your grandmother will not mind."

Rika wrapped her hand around the knob, blocking Loki's grasp, "No!" she insisted, "My room," she chuckled nervously, "It's a mess. I haven't been here in years! We can just sleep in the guest room!"

"Rika," Loki grabbed her shoulders lifting her up and putting her to side, "We can sleep in your room for this one night."

"NO!" she shouted as he swung her door open.

"What were you so worried about?" Loki questioned looking around her room.

The room's walls were a deep, sapphire blue covered from floor to ceiling with band posters, family pictures, and Norse myths, with different quotes painted across the walls in white. The bed was a four poster bed with silver drapes, red pillows, a gold blanket, and one human sized sock monkey.

"Loki!" Rika exclaimed rushing in past him, trying to push Loki out of the room, "See, it's awful. I know, we'll sleep in the guest room. There's no way I could ever make you sleep in here. I'll save you the misery of a teenage girl's room!"

Loki looked at the sock monkey, smiling, "Rika," Loki soothed her with a small smile running his hand over her hair, "It's fine," he chuckled, "We can sleep in here, its fine."

Rika sighed in defeat, leaning her head against his chest, "This is just," she sighed, "So embarrassing.

"What?" Loki chuckled wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "The stuffed toy?"

Rika blushed harder, "Yes," she sighed, "And other things."

Loki hugged her tight, "It matters little, Rika," he kissed the top of her head, "We shall sleep here for the night, and tomorrow be off for Asgard, to our wedding."

She looked up at him, her big, silver eyes showing how much love she held for him, "You are amazing," she smiled and kissed him softly, but deeply, "You're right, of course. Let's sleep. I'm exhausted."

"As you wish," he kissed her cheek.

She felt air, suddenly, all over her body and realized she and Loki were both naked, and a blush bloomed over her cheeks once more.

"Are you okay with this?" Loki asked, "If not, I can dress us. I would not wish you uncomfortable, my love."

She smiled up at him, her long, deep purple curls falling around her naked, full curves, "I like this much better than clothes," she whispered staring at his chest, afraid to meet his eyes, "I love feeling your skin on mine."

Loki's knuckles brushed her cheek to her chin, lifting her head to meet his deep green eyes, "As I you," he whispered against her lips before brushing his against them, but never fully pressing to them.

Rika's breath hitched and her heart raced, suddenly needing his touch in the worst way, needing to feel his hot flesh against hers, touching hers, caressing hers, fanning the flame that seemed to always be glowing embers in her belly to a raging storm of engulfing fire. She reached out and barely touched his chest, just brushing the skin, as she moved her hands over the expanse of his chest and shoulders, loving the slight, barely perceived shudder that went through his body at the contact. She loved that she could set him off like this, like he did her. She looked at him and saw her whole world, the reason she could breath. When he brushed his fingers over her cheek, her chest tightened and her breathing hitched, and the goose bumps that covered her at his touch almost hurt they were so intense. Just looking at him, she felt that passion that was always just under the surface, waiting, boiling her alive from the inside, for the moment it would explode and join with the passion that filled him. It would burn her alive, and him, if they let it. And, oh, how she wished to burn in the passion, let it fill her up and wash over them, the best way to drown; in the passion they felt for each other. In the love that fueled that passion.

"We should probably get some sleep," she said barely audible as she tried to breath, "Big day and all."

"You are right," he agreed his voice taken on a husky, deep, resonant sound that rattled her to her core, "We must have our strength for the long days ahead."

"Exactly," she whispered against his lips, her hands running up the base of his neck to tangle in his hair, "And we always have time for this on our wedding night and the honeymoon."

"Yes," he all but growled, "All the nights and the days I shall have you naked, spread across the bed, and the floor, and the tables, the counters, the walls, the shower, the grass, everywhere."

Rika felt her lungs moving faster, trying to bring the air into her body to compensate for her increased heart rate. The picture he was painting for her would drive her to her knees, making her stomach burn with need that pooled between her thighs. She knew Loki knew how aroused she was when he took a deep breath and his eyes lit with new desire, new passion, knowing she was wanting for him, knowing how she needed him at that very moment.

"Loki," she choked out as her desire made it nigh impossible to speak, "I need you. My Loki, my god, I need you now. I'm on fire."

He crushed her lips with his, grabbing her waist and lifting her up to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked, claiming her mouth with his as he did so, to the bed, leaning over and dropping Rika to the bed beneath them. She saw hunger in his eyes that she had never seen before and it drove her mad. She wanted him, needed him, his hunger for her, it filled her up till she could think of little else.

"Loki," she reached out to him caressing his waist line, making him shudder, "Please," she begged spreading herself for him, "I need you."

He dropped to his knees in front of her and grabbed her thighs, dragging her to the edge of the bed, "You might want to bit something to stay silent," he growled and began to kiss his way down her calf to her inner thigh.

She gasped and reached for something, anything, to cover her mouth. Her hands grasped something and she buried her face in it just in time for Loki's lips to reach her mounds which made her scream in shock and ecstasy. His tongue played around her folds, dragging slowly around the split that was soaked with Rika's wanting. He grasped her hips and delved his tongue between the lips.

Rika's mind whirled, felling the exquisite touch that was Loki's tongue as he lick at her click, doing circles around it, making Rika's whole body shake.

He flicked his tongue over her clit and she screamed, her hips rocking at his touch. She arched her back when his tongue dipped into her, twirling around her entrance, darting in and out, over and over again.

She could feel the heat, the fire building in the pit of her stomach as Loki used his fingers to slip inside of her and flick across her clit, back and forth.

When the orgasm washed over her, Rika almost couldn't breath as she cried out, holding whatever she had pressed hard to her face. She gasped for air as she rode the waves of ecstasy that consumed her, burning her alive from the inside out.

When she finally was able to focus, Loki was laying beside her stroking her hair, smiling down at her, as she panted.

She chuckled and smiled up at him, "The myths were right about one thing," she all but purred as the curled up to his chest.

"What is that, kattunge?" he asked softly running his hands over her hair.

"You do have a silver tongue," she laughed kissing his chest and smiling when he laughed with her.

"Thank you, lover," he replied caressing her cheek, "Now," he questioned clearing his throat, "Can we go to bed?"

Rika a deep laugh, "Yes," she conceded, "We can go to bed, my sliver tongued god."

Loki sat up still snickering and pulled back the covers to make room for Rika. When she sat up, Rika realized she had hold of something and turned to look at what the object she had possession of.

"Oh, God!" she groaned looking down at her person sized soak monkey locked tightly in her grasp, "I can't believe of all the thing I could have used to muffle myself with, I violate my sock monkey."

Loki guffawed, "I thought you meant to, or I would have mentioned."

Rika turned a weak glare on him, "Sure, sure," she muttered and she crawled over and under the blankets Loki offered, "I totally believe you."

Loki laughed lightly as he curled up next to Rika, tucking her against him and covering them up, "Just sleep, kattunge," he kissed her forehead, "We have a long day ahead of us."


	20. Chapter 20 The Feast, Day 1

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 20 – The Feast**

She rung her hands and bit her lip, looking down at the floor. She could hear the murmur of the voices out in the great hall. Today was the first day of leading to her and Loki's wedding. The first day of four; the first three were feast days, the joining of the families in preparation for the wedding on the fourth, where they would be joined as husband and wife.

The setting sunlight shown red, pink, and purple off the gold and silver buildings of Asgard, catching the diamonds, emeralds, rubies, garnets, amethysts, and other precious gems in crested on them. Her dress, made of special changing green-gold material, flowed around her as the light breeze coming off the water, the bust coming up to tie around her neck, and a dragon scaled corset wrapped around her waist, making her busty chest more defined. Her shoes wrapped up her calf in black cotton ribbon. Her hair, oh, they had fretted over how to do her hair for hours! Eventually, Azure pushed them all out of the room, demanding she do it herself, knowing exactly what was best. In the end, she had been right. Azure had taken and split Rika's hair, braiding each one, then pinning it up in clock wise and counter clock wise circles around the base of Rika's head, using diamond in crested pins, leaving her bangs to hang around her face. Her make-up, gods, she had hated that part. Azure had forced to sit and endure the torture of the make-up. She had used greens and black and gold to outline and highlight Rika's eyes, making the green fade into black and used the gold to line the tops of her eyelashes.

"Don't fret, _lille_," Loki smiled caressed her cheek, "Everything will be fine."

"I'm not a big crowd-person, Loki," she confessed as she bit her lip, "Or a social-person. Or even a people-person! I can't do this."

Loki grasped her bare shoulder, "I will help you, Rika," he assured her.

Rika let her hands drop beside her and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "Okay," she breathed, "I'm ready."

Loki took her hand, leaned in, and gently kissed her forehead.

She heard them being introduced just inside the doorway, "Please welcome our intended new couple, due to wed in three days, Loki Odinson and Rika Hawthorne."

There was a cheer that last for over a minute, continuing, even growing, as the doors opened and they walked in, Loki and Rika arm in arm. A blush bloomed over her cheeks at the attention, she wasn't used to this at all. Loki, however, held his head high, this, Rika knew, he was used to, he was the Alford's son, after all.

'_Head up, __kattunge,'_ she heard Loki smile in her head, _'You are soon to be a princess of Asgard, they will love you as I do.'_

Hearing his voice gave her the strength she needed to raise her head. Before her, she saw the grand hall was filled with the gods and goddesses on four long tables piled with foods from all over, covering the tables. At the head of the room was a long table where Odin, Frigga, Thor, Azure, and her grandmother, all waiting for Loki and herself to sit with them.

Loki walked her over, pulled out her chair next to Azure, then sat next to her.

"May the feast and wedding ceremonies begin!" Odin cried cheerfully and everyone began to eat.

Glasses clinked as people talked and feasted. Rika, though, could barely stand to stomach any of it. Her nerves were raging and she shock from it.

Three more days.

In three more days she would be wed.

Her stomach did a lovely flip at the thought of being Loki's forever. But, her chest tightened, however long she would live.

She was mortal after all . . .

Oh, no, she thought as grief grabbed hold of her heart, she would die someday and Loki would live on without her . . .

"Love," Loki said taking Rika's hand, "Are you alright?"

Rika turned to him, trying to cover the pain seared into her heart suddenly, "Of course," she managed to fake a smile for him, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She saw he wasn't fooled, he was the god of lies after all, "Of course," he allowed it to pass, knowing this was not the time to speck of it.

But she knew, he wouldn't let it rest.

"Solanna," Frigga smiled at Rika's grandmother, "How is it you have lived on Earth all this time, unknown to us?"

"Oh, Milady Frigga," Solanna smile mischievously, "We have lived on Earth since our line began. When Hlin came to Midgard, finding her Caller, gave birth to two children, our forbearers. After that, the boy and girl were left with their father, we do not know why, and we have had to hide among the humans. They have a nasty habit of not accepting those with power beyond their own. We were hunted. The three of us here, we are the last of our line, of the entire line Hlin created when she mated with her human Caller. The rest, well, the rest are gone now. I have had to hide us away, protect us from all who would wish to end the life of my girls."

She patted Azure's hand and gave Rika a knowing glance, "I know a trick or two of magic to keep me and my girls safe, milady," Solanna bowed her head to Frigga.

"Ah," Frigga smiled to Solanna, "I see know. And of the girls' parents? Why aren't they here with you?"

Rika pulled her hand out of Loki's and sat in her lap, suddenly becoming very still at the mention of her parents, Linaya and Westen Hawthorne, "They left us," she answered without emotion or inflection, "I was eleven and Azure was barely three days old. They left us at Grandmother's and we haven't seen them since."

The hall became quiet slowly, feeling the unease that came off Rika in waves.

"There must have been a reason, _lille_," Loki reached and touched her bare shoulder.

She didn't responded to his touch at all, "What reason is there good enough to abandon your children without explanation?" she turned her emotionless eyes to Loki.

"Rika," Solanna warned, "We have talked about this."

"Talked about it?" Rika's voice was eerily calm, "We have talked of nothing. You have said and I was made not to argue."

A wave of cold came off Rika, sweeping over the entire hall, "Rika" Solannna's tone became stony, hard, in warning, "They left to protect you. That is all you have need know of."

"My parents left me alone, when I was close to coming of age, without explanation or reason given," Rika's voice began to raise, "They told me nothing of the power inside me, of what I would have to face. They abandoned me!"

"They were being Hunted, Rika!" Solanna stood with suddenness, her large, solid gold chair falling back behind her, "They left you with me to protect you from those who saw you as a threat, not a child! They would have killed you and your sister without flinching! You think it was easy for your mother? Linaya loved you more than life itself! You think it was an easy choice for her to leave you in my care? To never know what might come of you and Azure? They had to leave! If they had not, you would never have seen your twelfth birthday and you sister would have never seen her first! They sacrificed everything they had, their very lives, to make certain you were never found!

"How could an eleven year child have understood that!" Solanna demanded now yelling at Rika, "You would have demanded they take you with them, you know it to be true. They couldn't tell you because of what you had to do and what they had to do. Now, I will have no more of this talk! Am I clear?"

The room became almost too hot to bare at Rika's anger, causing sweat to pour off everyone in the hall, but she remained silent, refusing to say anything.

"I asked you a question, Rikashata, and you will answer me!" Solanna thundered, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," Rika sneered through her teeth.

Solanna raised her hand and lifted the chair she had knocked over back up and sat, returning to her plate of food.

Rika sat completely immobile staring blindly at the table.

"Rika," Loki said gently, "You are setting fire to the napkins and table."

She saw the flames burning slowly and pulled them back, putting them out, "Excuse me," she said stiffly raising from her seat in stiff, sudden movements, "I'm afraid I'm not fit company at present."

She flew from down the aisle, her dress blowing out around her as she left.

She heard them murmuring as she left and someone following after her. She didn't care. She needed to get out, to get away from everyone before she caused an accident.

She threw the doors open with ease, unknowingly using her power over Air to help. She stormed to her and Loki's chambers, locking herself in their room, and paced back and forth.

Loki stood outside their door, knowing he had best to give Rika time to calm down, but his urge to ease and sooth her was too great.

"Rika," he called out gently, "May I come in?"

"It would be unwise for you to be around me at present, Loki," she answered, the anger still hot in her voice.

"Regardless," he said gently again, "May I come in?"

He heard the latch in the doors click, though the sound of Rika's pacing never moved closer, and he slowly walked in. The heat of the room was overpowering, causing Loki to break out into a sweat almost as soon as he walked in. Her hair billowed out around her from the heat waves that could be seen vibrating the air around her. She was furious.

And he had never found her so attractive as he did now, with half her gown burned off of her, the dragon scale corset the only material unharmed by the fire that brewed inside her, the rest hung off her body, barely covering her at all. The breast piece had burned so that it barely covered the curve of her bosom that bounce ever so erotically as she paced back and forth. The rest of the dress hung in tatters around her waist, the only two floor length pieces left covered her front and rear, the rest spider webbed around her.

He felt himself stirring as he watched his beloved, loving the sway of her hips, the pull of her muscles, the bounce of her breasts, and the huff of her breathing.

"Rika, darling," Loki smiled to her, "You are setting the canopy on fire."

Rika's eyes grew huge and she turned to the canopy, seeing them beginning to smolder, "Ah, crap!" she yelled jumping onto the bed to pat them out. Her breasts peeked out from under the edge of the top and Loki felt himself harden to stone.

She jumped back down and put her hands on her waist, and before he knew it, Loki was on her. His hands slipped under the remnants of her skirt, caressing her belly and hips with one hand and the other grasped her breasts, stroking her hardened nipples between his index and middle finger.

"Loki," she gasped closing her eyes at his cool touch, "What are you doing?"

"I cannot help it," he all but growled in her ear as he squeezed her breast in his hand and slipped his hand down to his thighs, making her moan aloud, "You parade around in your fury, burning off your clothes, bouncing in delicious places. Your anger is arousing, my love, and you arouse me so."

He felt her heat increase as he spoke those words and ground his hard cock against her backside, "Loki," she whimpered, rubbing her hand against his thigh toward his throbbing member, "How can you take my fury and turn it into need in just a few words and a single touch?"

He pulled her earlobe between his lips, darting his tongue over it as he sucked, moving down to her neck, "It is a gift, _kattunge_," he murmured as he bit down on her neck, slipping his fingers into her wet folds, stroking her clit, "Do you wish me to stop? Say the word, and I will stop. You need only ask."

She cried out, rocking against his hand, "Loki," she whined pulling his erection out of his pants to stroke him, causing him to bit harder on her neck, making her scream in pleasure.

She jerked away from him, spinning to face him, claiming his mouth with her own, forcing him back on the bed, "It is your turn, lover," she whimpered in his ear as she beg to strip his clothes, "I have had my pleasure, now I must show you the same attention."

She stood over him, pulling his shirt off and undoing his pants, kissing every inch of bare skin she could expose. She threw his shirt and jacket aside, raking her nails down his pale chest, leaning in and biting his flesh.

"What would you have of me, my lord?" she begged flicking her tongue over his nipple, "I will do anything my god asks of me."

She felt his cock jump at her words, knowing how much he loved hearing her say those words. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed to speck, "Kneel before me," he commanded.

Her heart jumped into her throat at his words, "Yes, my lord," she choked out as she slowly got to her knees in front of him.

She easily slipped his pants off of his legs and flung them aside, blushing at the site of her lover's arousal, her lips trembling to taste him, "May I?" she requested biting her bottom lip.

He smirked down at her and she loved the approval she saw in them, loving to please her lord, and he reclined back on his hands, nodding to her.

Her cheeks flamed brighter as she leaned in and slowly took hold of his throbbing member, running her finger tips over the hot, soft flesh under her touch, loving the feel of Loki tremble at her touch. She brought it to her lips and kissed the head before slowly slipping her tongue across it, running it up the underside of his shaft, twirling it around to flick over the slit at the head. Loki shuddered under her touch and, at this, Rika took his fullness into her mouth, taking as much of him as she could and wrapping the rest of him with her hand. She glided her tongue across the tender flesh of Loki's throbbing cock, loving the sound of his moaning and heavy breathing. She loved the taste of him on her tongue, the feel of the silk skin move over her hot, wet mouth as she drew back, sucking as she did so.

"_Av alle guder Asgard, kvinne, ikke stoppe_!" Loki growled as he threw himself back against the bed tangling his hands in the sheets, grunting as she went down on him in agonizing slowness. His hips jerked up and she moaned, loving that she drove him mad, past his limits of control. She went faster, pacing herself off the throbbing of him inside her mouth, using her hand, twisting it as she went up and down on him, circling her tongue around him as she sucked.

When he came, he came hard, bellowing her name as he filled her mouth with his seed, jerking and trembling. She closed her eyes, loving the taste of him, and swallowed every last drop, pulling back and licking him off, making sure to clean him completely, then sat back on her heels, her hands in her lap, waiting for him.

"By all the gods and goddesses in all of Asgard, woman," Loki gasped motioning for her to come to him, pulling her tightly against to himself, "You are unbelievable, Rika."

She giggled kissing his chest, "I'm happy to please my lord," she all but purred as she stroked his defined stomach.

"Rika," he whispered tilting her head up to look into the depths of her silver eyes, "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered back meeting the pools of green that looked into her very soul, "For as long as I live, I will love you."

* * *

_Author's Note!_

_Okay guys, I made a poll, but if you want to reply in the reviews that's cool. I'm considering making a Facebook page for Rika And Loki's story, To Love A God, this fanfiction. But! I want know if you guys want me to! It'll be open for comments, opinions, and fanart for my fanfic! But I wanna know if you guys want it! So heck out my poll and vote or just say so in the reviews! I love you guys! And your support keeps me going!_


	21. Chapter 21 - The Feast, Day 2

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 21 – The Feast, Day 2**

The next feast went much smoother. No one lost their temper, not really, there were a few squabbles, minor alpha displays, but it went very smoothly.

Rika, however, could still feel the icy hand of mortality hanging over her head. Never before had she thought about how long she would live, her mortality had never been an issue before now. Now, though? Now she had reason to live for . . . well, forever.

Wait, she thought, how old was her Solanna now? She looked across the table at her grandmother, realizing now that she appeared to have not aged a day since she came to stay with her, seeming to remain looking forty all the time.

She felt Loki's mind brush against hers, curious and inquiring, and she quickly pushed her mortality wonderings behind a solid steel door, hiding her worries from her beloved.

'_What troubles my lady?_' Loki asked softly caressing Rika's mind.

'_Nothing, my lord,_' she smirked at him, bring forth the memory of last night for Loki to see.

"_What would you have of me, my lord?" she begged flicking her tongue over his nipple, "I will do anything my god asks of me."_

_She felt his cock jump at her words, knowing how much he loved hearing her say those words. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed to speck, "Kneel before me," he commanded. _

_Her heart jumped into her throat at his words, "Yes, my lord," she choked out as she slowly got to her knees in front of him. _

_She easily slipped his pants off of his legs and flung them aside, blushing at the site of her lover's arousal, her lips trembling to taste him, "May I?" she requested biting her bottom lip._

_He smirked down at her and she loved the approval she saw in them, loving to please her lord, and he reclined back on his hands, nodding to her._

_Her cheeks flamed brighter as she leaned in and slowly took hold of his throbbing member, running her finger tips over the hot, soft flesh under her touch, loving the feel of Loki tremble at her touch. She brought it to her lips and kissed the head before slowly slipping her tongue across it, running it up the underside of his shaft, twirling it around to flick over the slit at the head. Loki shuddered under her touch and, at this, Rika took his fullness into her mouth, taking as much of him as she could and wrapping the rest of him with her hand. She glided her tongue across the tender flesh of Loki's throbbing cock, loving the sound of his moaning and heavy breathing. She loved the taste of him on her tongue, the feel of the silk skin move over her hot, wet mouth as she drew back, sucking as she did so._

"_Av alle guder Asgard, kvinne, ikke stoppe!" Loki growled as he threw himself back against the bed tangling his hands in the sheets, grunting as she went down on him in agonizing slowness. His hips jerked up and she moaned, loving that she drove him mad, past his limits of control. She went faster, pacing herself off the throbbing of him inside her mouth, using her hand, twisting it as she went up and down on him, circling her tongue around him as she sucked._

She watched his face, his eyes growing dark, as he adjusted in his seat, clearing his throat, '_That is unwise, kattunge_,' he thought back to her, pulling a memory of his out for her to remember.

_He pinned both her arms above her head and held them with one hand whilst the other traveled, learning its way over Rika's body, mapping her flesh. He gently caressed her breasts, softly rubbing her left nipple with his thumb. A sensation she had never felt welled up in her, an intense, overwhelming feeling. It filled her chest, traveled down and settle in between her thighs where she began to ache, needing his touch there more than anything. It built and she thought she would explode from it when he replaced his thumb with his mouth. She had no idea that part of her body was so sensitive. She almost couldn't bare the hot wetness of his mouth that stroked her tender nipple. She tried to tell him to move on, to stop tormenting her, but all that came out was a string of unintelligible sounds that only led to Loki doing just what he was, only to her right nipple instead. _

_Her hips bucked involuntarily, showing her eagerness. Loki moved his hand lower, grazing her belly and running across her lace panties. Her gasps and cries of assent where muffled by Loki's lips, again consuming the sounds, like he were feasting upon them. _

_She was soaked through, literally soaked through her panties, and slickness of her nearly made him lose his control. He groaned, lightly nipping at her bottom lip, loving the little sounds she made, the light whimpers, tiny gasps, soft moans, all saying she wanted him. As if the moistness between her legs wasn't a dead giveaway. With a wave of his hand, he dematerialized her underwear, and slowly, easily slipped into her folds, lightly easing his fingers over her clit._

_There was no stopping the cry that came from her at this, he knew it when she remained breathless as he softly stroked her. She shook, her whole body trembling as he saw to her needs. He slowly slid closer to her entrance, testing to make sure she did not resist. When he saw she was more than compliant, he carefully slipped a finger inside of her._

_Her gasp was loud, and heat rushed over them, making a sheen of sweat developed all over Rika's naked form. Loki paused, he eyes growing wide as he realized just what she had been trying to say._

Rika put a hand over her mouth and a deep, crimson blushed flowed over her. She shot Loki a warning glance, '_You are pushing your luck, Loki,_' she purred in his mind, '_If you wish to continue this, you will lose._'

'_I do so love a good challenge,_' he whispered to her.

'_Then let the games begin,_' she smiled and pulled a memory before he could.

_She slowly ran her hand down the pillow, closing her eyes tightly, like it would cover up what she was about to do. That thought made her laugh and she laid her head back, staring at the ceiling, her bottom lip pinched between her teeth. When her fingers slipped underneath the pillow, through the neatly shaved triangle patch of curls, and slid into her folds, she gasped, a moan escaping her as she began to slowly message the little nub she felt through the wet heat of herself, testing how it felt. Her eyes half closed as she guided her had across herself, the pleasure seemed to build, not ease, but she couldn't seem to make herself stop, it felt too good. _

_She lightly moaned Loki's name, she loved the way it seemed roll out off her tongue, seemed to caress the air around her. Her speed increased as the need demanded more, she clutched to the pillow, biting it to silence the cries that rose in her throat. She ventured further and delved into herself and cried out as waves after wave of satisfaction rolled over her. She continued, riding her hand almost, until she came, hard, colors bursting behind her eyes as the ecstasy enveloped her senses and all she could hear was the sound of her own heart beating, as screamed Loki's name._

_Hours seemed to pass by as she lay on her side, her legs clenched around her hand, her free arm clutched to the pillow. Her breathing slowed, gradually, until she lay content, her eyes lazily closed, a smile spread gently across her face, her rich purple hair fanned out around her sleek, curvaceous body. _

_'Aw, my satisfied little kitten,' Loki almost purred, his voice wafting warmth across her skin like an actual thing, 'Sated and tired, just as my woman should be.'_

_Rika didn't know how to respond, her body weakened from the bliss that cradled her whole body. She just smiled and buried her head in the pillow she held to herself, 'Now is that any way to treat a lady?' she questioned her voice light and calm, but husky, 'Intruding on her most private moments?'_

_Loki chuckled, 'I will be back soon, Mate,' he said softly like he was whimpering in her ear, 'I cannot wait to see that glow around you and look of pure pleasure that your eyes hold.'_

Loki groaned aloud leaning over the table, putting a hand over his lap.

"Are you ill, son? Frigga asked leaning over the table to look past Odin.

"No, Mother," Loki said clearing his throat, glancing at Rika with a heated look, "I am fine."

Frigga looked unconvinced, catching the look that Loki gave to his betrothed, but she nodded to him.

'_Very evil of you, Rika,_' he growled in her ear, '_I have one, though, that you wouldn't be close to ready for._'

_Loki held her hands above her, conjuring a silk tie to bind her hands to the bed rail, as he kissed her hard, devouring her moans. When he was sure she was secured he leaned back on his heels, admiring the beauty that lay spread out before him, stroking her stomach._

"_Now, love," he smiled as she struggled against the bindings, "None of that."_

_He leaned in and took her nipple into his mouth, lightly dragging his teeth across it, making her cry out in pleasure. He slid his hand down her stomach and between her thighs, teasingly brushing his fingers over her mounds. She bit her lip, refusing to give in to Loki's tortures._

"_I won't," she panted tightening her fists around the silk that held her hands, "You can't make me do it."_

_A playfully dark smirk shown on Loki's face at her dare, "My dear," he chuckled darkly, "It be best you not tempt me so and make claims you know you cannot hope to achieve."_

_Rika bit her lip looking away from Loki, her face blooming with color, "You can't," she whimpered barely above a whisper._

_Loki leaned in and bit her inner thigh, making her cry out from the ripped through her body, "Are you sure, dear?" he pondered as he looked up at her, "Are you so certain?"_

_She whimpered weakly, trying to pull away from his touch, but Loki grabbed her legs, "Now," he smiled at her, "We can't have you doing that, either."_

_He pushed her feet to the bed post and conjured more silk bindings to wrap around her ankles, restraining her, "Much better," he looked up at her from her feet, barely touching her heated skin up her calf, "Wouldn't you say, lover?"_

_Rika refused to look at him, knowing what he was doing. She wouldn't submit. She refused._

_Loki saw it, that defiance that ran deep into Rika's soul, that defiance that he loved to much about her. He saw it right there and he had to break it._

'_No,_' Rika whimpered in her mind and aloud, '_No, more. I'm already aching._'

"Dear child," Odin questioned putting his hand on hers on the table, "Are you alright?"

Rika blushed deeply, "I'm fine, Alfodr," she said her voice horse, she blushed harder and cleared her throat, "Quite alright."

Loki chuckled beside her, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. Odin looked at Rika, taking in the blush on her face, and to Loki, seeing the smirk. He nodded, seeing now the mind game the two were playing and Rika looked down at her plate.

"Loki," Odin said calmly, "Do not torture your betrothed in front of the company."

Loki bowed to Odin, "Yes," he replied, "Father."

Rika giggled lightly, covering her smile with her hand as she looked to Loki with lighted eyes, '_I do so love seeing you reprimanded, love_,' she whispered to him in his mind.

Loki squinted his eyes at her, shaking his head, even as a smile played across his lips. He took her hand and caressed it with his thumb, '_We shall see just how much you like it two days, Rika, my love,_' his whisper in her minds ear full of promise, making her thighs clench involuntarily.

Rika met his heated gaze, smiling lovingly at him, "I love you, Loki," she leaned in and whispered in his ear, planting a small kiss on his jaw, "I don't know how I lived without you my whole life."

Loki looked shocked, and she smiled, just what she had been aiming for, and then a look of sheer love filled his eyes and, for a moment, Rika couldn't breathe. Seeing what she felt, reflected back to her from the object of her love, nearly brought tears to her eyes, "I wait hundreds of years for you," he whispered back caressing the skin on her arm, "I would have waited thousands more for you, Rika."

She smiled sweetly up at him and ran her finger tips across his cheek, loving when he leaned into still meeting her eyes, "I can't wait to have you for as long as I live," she smiled, never letting it falter as the doubt filled her.

How long would that be? Fifty more years? Sixty? The fear gripped her heart and, for a second, she couldn't breathe. He would be broken without her. Could she do that to him?

As if he could sense something wrong, Loki's eyebrows knitted in worry, "What is it, _lille_?" he asked searching her face.

She felt him brush against her mind and she gently locked her worries away in her mind, her smile turning softer, "Nothing, I promise, love," she said as softly as her smile shown.

Loki was convinced, she could see it in his stunning green eyes.

"I propose a toast!" a large man called as he stumbled as he stood, sloshing his drink everywhere.

"What do we toast to, Volstagg?" a woman with black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"To Loki!" Volstagg cheered, others joining in, "And his bride-to-be!"

Loki beamed under cover of his hand as the cheers and clinking of glasses roared in the room and Rika couldn't help but admire him. He truly was a stunningly handsome man. She tightened her hand in his, smiling at him, "Thank you, Volstagg," Rika thanked the large, red, long breaded man as she stood, "As a matter of fact, I'd like to thank all of you, for making me feel so welcome and at home here in Asgard. These past few days have been some of the best in my life. I look forward to a life time of great memories and wonderful days. I'm very happy to call you all family."

More cheered, clinched their glasses, and drank at her words and a blush bloomed over her cheeks at their attention.

The room bloomed deep gold and reds as the setting sun eliminated the room in magnificent colors, and even as the night crept up on them, the party was still in full swing. Rika covered her mouth as she yawned and then giggled, "I guess I'm really feeling the time," she chuckled when Loki looked at her questioningly.

"We can retire," he offered, "If you wish, that is. Tomorrow is, after all, the big day."

Her heart raced, that's right, the wedding was in the morning. She frowned, "That means you won't be sleeping me," she stated sadly.

"No, love," Loki echoed her displeasure, "Not tonight, but every night after you will have me forever."

Her spirits lifted a little. No, she thought, not forever, but however long I have with you will have to do.

She plastered a smile on her face, but knew it didn't reach her eyes. Regardless, she was marrying the love of her life tomorrow, and that was good enough for her. She'd take any amount of time with him, no matter how short, over never having met his that fateful day in Germany.


	22. Chapter 22 The Wedding

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 22 – For As Long As We Both Shall Live**

(_Author's note! To set the mood for this chapter, please look up the song "Sticks and Stones" by Jonsi Youtube or any other place to find music. When you get the wedding however, where it say "James Wade's voice", find and play "Falling In" by Lifehouse. You won't really get the right feeling of everything if you don't._)

She took a deep breath, clutched her hold on the bouquet of three gold and three silver roses encrusted with garnet, emerald, sapphire, ruby, and amethyst tied in an infinite knot with a white ribbon, and focused on the floor in front of her. Her heart was racing and she couldn't keep the ridiculous grin off her face. It was time to begin a new chapter in her life

She chuckled to herself remembering the morning, getting ready had been a regular circus event!

"_Rika!" _

_She woke with a start, reaching out for Loki before she realized he wasn't there. A frown almost formed on her face before she realized why he wasn't there. _

_The wedding!_

"_Rika!" she heard Azure squeal just before she felt the covers pulled away from her body._

"_Azure!" Rika screamed, trying to cover her nakedness as blush darkened her face, "Do you mind!"_

"_Omygod!" Azure gushed, "I'm so sorry, Rika, I didn't realize! I am so sorry!"_

_She felt light cloth draped over her and looked up through squinted eyes that Azure had draped a silk robe over her, "Thanks," she mumbled covering her mouth to hide her morning breath._

"_You're welcome," Azure beamed down at her as she bounced on the bed, her knee high, one shouldered, tied corset, red with black leafed design dress with a belted grey-tanned skirt cover bouncing along with her, her usual steampunk attire, "Now get up! We have to get you ready!"_

_She jumped off the bed, her brown cloth wrapped boots making a familiar thud as she landed on the wood floor beside Rika's bed. Her four-button button down black turtle necked above breast jacket matched beautifully, though Rika thought it made Azure's unusually large breast perk out of her dress a little too much, but Azure, with her white dread-locks, pulled the outfit off perfectly. _

_Azure raised her arm, lifting the sleeve, and checked her silver plated wrist cuff watch with a single, small black rose and wings, "You are going to be on time," she cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly._

_Rika didn't feel nearly as enthusiastic as Azure looked as she drug her legs off the bed and let them drop. She was so tired. She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them, Azure was bent over in front of her, watching her intently._

_Rika shrieked and fell back in bed, "Geez, Azure?" Rika sighed, "Space, please?"_

_Azure giggled, "Sorry!" she smiled shyly to Rika. _

_A knock sounded at the door and Azure skipped over to it and opened it, and in poured four women dressed in the same soft pastel dresses, followed by Frigga who held something draped across her arms, covered by silver satin cloth._

"_Rika," Frigga smiled sweetly, "Good morning, child! I have a gift for you."_

_Rika stood, tying the robe around her waist and followed Frigga to the bathroom, "What is it?" Rika questioned touching the satin when Frigga had hung it on a rack across from the shower._

_Frigga gently slapped her hand away with a soft smile, "Now, now," she chuckled, "Shower, hair, and makeup first, then you may see what is hidden here."_

_Rika paled, she hadn't thought about all that. Crap! What was she going to do with her hair and makeup?_

"_Rika," Azure smiled brightly up at her older sister, "We have all that planned out! Calm down and get a shower!"_

_Rika let out a breath, "I'm glad you guys did," she chuckled running her fingers through her knotted mess of hair, "I hadn't even thought about it!"_

"Rika, are you ready?" her grandmother's question brought her out of her thoughts.

She smiled broadly at her grandmother, "More than I have ever been in my life," she gushed excitedly.

Solanna's eyes lit with joy for Rika, "I'm happy you found him, Rikashata," she gently caressed Rika's cheek, "You deserve to be happy for once."

Rika's smile faltered slight and Solanna noticed, "What is troubling you, dear?"

"Just contemplating my mortality," Rika mumbled fiddling with the ribbon.

"Rika," Solanna tipped Rika's chin up to look her in the eyes, "Child, you have much to learn. How old do you think that I am?"

Rika looked over her grandmother and shrugged, making the silk fabric of her dress slid over her body, "I honestly have no idea," she murmured then looked quizzically at her, "How old are you?"

Solanna smiled mischievously, "After the wedding," Solanna brushed a strand of Rika's hair back behind her ear, carefully not to disturb the messy braid draped over Rika's shoulder, "I will tell you after the wedding."

Rika watched, stunned, as Solanna turned and walked in the doors to sit and wait for the ceremony to begin. Her mind was reeling. What did this mean? What was her grandmother getting at?

She ran her hands down the natural, white silk bodice top of her dress, tracing the golden knots that swirled around themselves from above her breast, along the neck, and coming down along her stomach. Her train was unbelievable long, attached to the sleeves that hung off her shoulders, the sheer cloth slit so that her arms came out comfortably, and around the waist, a sash was loosely tied around her hips.

She blushed, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn and she couldn't wait to see the look on Loki's face when he saw her. Her feet were bare, that she was grateful for, now she didn't have to worry about tripping over heels or anything, all that adorned her feel were netted steel attached to bracelets around her ankles and attached to a ring that went on her second toe. It felt odd, at first, but a few practice walks around her room in them and it was like they weren't there at all.

"_See?" Azure beamed, "It's like they aren't there at all!"_

_Rika had to hand it to her, she was right. The anklets she was to wear were perfectly comfortable._

"_Yeah, they're really not that bad," she admitted with a laugh._

"_Now," Frigga smiled as she walked over to Rika carrying the surprise in her arms, "It's time to do your makeup and then dress in this."_

_The dress Frigga revealed was the most beautiful garment Rika had seen in her entire life._

"_Frigga," Rika choked back tears looking from the dress to Frigga._

"_Please," Frigga held her cheek with a gently grasp, "Call me Mother, Rika. After all, today you become my daughter."_

_This time, Rika couldn't help but cry. Her mother. She would finally have a mother, after all the long years. She jumped up threw her arms around Frigga's neck, who hugged her back._

_Azure sniffed too, "Okay," she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, "Stop crying. You're gonna make you makeup run and we'll have to do it all over again."_

_Rika chuckled a laugh and pulled back, "Sorry," she smiled as one of the hand maidens dabbed her tears away carefully._

"_Well!" Azure gushed cheerful as ever, "Let's get you ready! Can't keep you groom waiting! Now, strip."_

_Rika paled._

The light came through the window behind the alter, and that was her cue. The music started and she smiled, knowing that only Azure could have picked it. James Wade's voice sounded through the room and Rika began her long walk to the altar, where Loki awaited her.

When she came to the door way the gently light of Asgard's sun shown down on her as Odin joined her. She put her arm in his and a blush enveloped her cheeks as the "oh's" and "ah's" resounded throughout the room.

When the light touched her face, the small crystals the maiden's had arranged around her eyes caught it and refracted the light of the sun, spreading rainbows across the crowd.

Her eyes were trained just below her natural focus point, looking down on the floor instead of out to the crowd. She was terrified if she looked up she would get so nervous she would fall and make a fool of herself.

"Lift you head up, _dyrebare_," Odin whispered to her, "You should see you groom."

Rika's heart went into overdrive. Loki? She slowly lifted her head and her breath was taking away by the site of him. He was dressed in all black, black dress pants, black button down dress shirt, black fork jacket, except for his silver tie, which match Rika's eyes exactly. His hair was slicked back and his eyes were on her, and her alone. Why was he looking at her like that? His green eye huge, his expression one of wonder and amazement, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her heart lurched in her chest, beating against her rib cage.

Was this really happening? Was she really about to marry Loki, god of mischief, the god of her heart? The closer she came to the alter the faster her heart beat until she thought it would surely burst from her chest.

She and Odin took the steps slowly, inching slowly and ever closer to the man she loved with all her being. She took the final step and found herself standing in front of him, Loki, the ruler of her heart, her groom, her god, her soul mate.

She had never been happier than she was at that very moment.

Odin kissed Rika's cheek, giving his blessing to the wedding, and walked back three steps.

Sjofn stood a step above them and held out her hands, taking Rika and Loki's, "Today," she spook clearly and her voice resounded throughout the room, "We stand here to join these two families, Loki Odinson and Rikashata Hawthorne. However, they wish a marriage between their people's traditions."

She looked to Loki, "Your ring, sir," she said.

Loki opened his hand and sitting in the middle of his palm sat a beautiful silver band, "Rika, you have shown me so many things and have taught me even more. I love you with all I am, all I will ever be, and I want to share my future with you. With this ring," he slowly slid it onto her finger, "I ask that you join your life with mine, join your future with mine, and be my wife for all time. Rikashata Hawthorne, will you be my wife for as long as we both shall live?"

_I will not cry. I will not cry._ She repeated it over and over, but the tears still built, "Yes," she choked out with an ear to ear grin.

Sjofn nodded and turned to Rika, "Your ring, milady."

Rika pulled the band meant for Loki's finger out of the pocket she had made in the sash around her hips with shaking fingers, "Loki, you have shown me an entire world I never knew existed. You opened my eyes to all sorts of possibilities. You've shown me that love is real and it can change anything. I open my heart and life to you, as you open yours to me. You are all I want in this life, or any other life," she slipped the matching silver band on Loki's finger, "I ask that you join your life with mine, join your future with mine, and be my husband for all time. Loki Odinson, will you be my husband for as long as we both shall live?"

She saw the sheer love swell in Loki, "I will," he said in a husky voice.

Sjofn raised their hand together, "I say that this man and woman be married," she bellowed and Rika felt the power of her words shake the very air around them, but her smile and gaze into Loki's eyes never faltered, "I say they are joined from here till the Ragnarok! If there be any who deny this coupling of two lives say now or forever hold your tongue," she waited for a moment and nothing was said, "Then I, Sjofn, goddess of love, deem then married and joined for life!"

Rika felt the ring heat around her flesh, almost too hot to bare, before it cooled and she then felt the burn run down her arm and wrap around her heart. She knew she was bound to him forever and joy swelled in her.

Sjofn smiled down at the two of them, "You may kiss your wife, Lord Loki," she said softly.

Loki leaned in and claimed Rika's mouth with his own, holding her cheek and she clutched to his jacket. When he pulled back, Loki's grin was heart-stoppingly gorgeous. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, making her squeal with laughter, and kissed her again as cheers rang through the hall.

"You are now mine," he said sweetly, pressing his forehead to hers, "Forever."

"Forever," she repeated not caring at that second that she might die at 80. She was married to the man she loved more than life itself, nothing else mattered.

They sat hand in hand, leaned in together whispering, in the middle of the massive table piled with food. On Loki's side sat Odin, Frigga, and Thor. On Rika's side were Solanna and Azure.

Odin stood and all noise ceased, "I would like to make a toast," he said powerfully, "To my son and his beautiful new bride," he turned to them with a proud smile on his face, "May you live long, happy lives together and love each other all ways.

"To Loki and Rika!" Odin bellowed raising his glass.

"To Loki and Rika!" the entire room cheered after him and Rika blushed, not used to attention.

Loki stood, still clutching Rika's hand, "I want to thank all of you," he said and looked down at Rika before looking back up at the room full of Asgardians, "I know that I have made mistakes and I have wronged many of you. I apologize for what I have done. It means more than you can ever know to have you all here in support of this relationship, this marriage with Rika. The fact is," his loving gaze came down on her once more, "Rika changed me, made me see just how much of a fool I have made of myself. She is my Caller."

A rush of murmurs erupted through the room, shocked gazes looking between Rika and Loki, now understanding everything, "She saved me from myself," he said a little softer as if he were specking only to her, "And I cannot begin to describe the joy and love I fill at knowing I will spend all of time with this woman who changed my world."

There was a second of silence and then applause rolled through the room, wolf whistles echoed off the high ceiling, cheers rang throughout the hall.

A random girl called from somewhere in the hall, "I love you, Loki!"

"He's already taken!" Rika shouted back with a laugh and everyone laughed with her.

"Do I have a shot at all of like a kiss or anything?" the same girl called back and Rika could pin point her in the crowd, her copper hair pulled in a lovely bun, dressed in a form fitted, deep green gown.

"I am afraid I am already taken, milady," Loki called out to her with a heart stopping smile.

"Damn," she laughed, "And I got excited and everything!"

"Sorry!" Rika shrugged and lifted her left hand to show the shining silver band on her ring finger, "He's kisses are spooked for from here on out."

"I don't blame you!" the girl called again, "It was worth a shot."

As the reception came to a close, Rika and Loki stood by the door saying goodbye the people who attended. Rika's head was spinning by the time it was time for them to leave.

Her heart clenched.

The party was over.

The wedding was over.

The only people left were herself, Loki, and Solanna.

It was her wedding night.

She looked up at Loki who was talking with Solanna and she blushed.

Tonight they would consummate their marriage.

"Rika," Solanna said taking her hand, "There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about for a long time."

Her words grabbed Rika's full attention.

"As you already know," she continued, "We are descended from Hlin, an immortal goddess of Asgard."

"Yes," Rika agreed slowly.

"Rika, do you understand what I'm telling you, child?" Solanna asked, "I appear to be in my late thirties. This is because, when I stopped aging I was almost forty years old."

"Stopped aging?" Rika questioned her mind and reason frozen with shock.

"We are immortal, dear child," Solanna smiled, "I am almost one hundred and ten years old, Rika."

"You mean . . ." Rika couldn't finish her sentence.

She wouldn't die? She would live forever with Loki? Her heart clenched and smile spread wide across her face, "I'll have you forever!" she squealed and jumped into Loki's arms kissing him over and over.

"Yes," he smiled back, "You have me forever."

She couldn't have been happier at that moment.

"Now!" Solanna clapped her hands together, "That was my wedding gift to you, dear, but if I'm not mistaken, Loki has a more special gift to give you."

"Grandmother!" Rika shrieked turning crimson.

"Rika," Solanna tisked, "I am a grown woman, almost one hundred and ten, remember? I do know what young men and women who are in love do."

"Omygod!" Rika clamped her hands over her ears, "I'm not hearing this!"

Solanna laughed and hugged her granddaughter, "Go have your wedding night, Rika," she kissed her cheek, leaving Rika with Loki.

When she was out of site Loki turned to Rika, "Are you ready for this, _lille_?" he asked caressing her cheek.

"I've waited my whole life for you, Loki," she whispered looking into his deep emerald eyes, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life."


	23. Chapter 23 The Honeymoon (warning! Lemon

**To Love A God – A Loki Love Story**

**Chapter 23 – Honeymoon**

**(Author's note: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons sets the mood and pace for this chapter. If you so desire, please listen to is as you read to get the full emotional impact of the story. Start it when they enter the room.)**

She bit her lip nervously as she and Loki walked arm in arm behind Odin and Solanna to Loki's bed chambers. She was so nervous.

Loki smiled at her, and her heart beat faster. This was really going to happen.

She was ready. She wanted this more than she wanted her next breath.

"Here we are," Odin smiled down at Rika leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Loki opened the door, letting Rika walk in first. The room was different now, lit dimly with candles and it smelled of cinnamon and roses. She turned and smiled to Loki as he shut the door, slowly walking to her. He reached out and caressed her cheek, and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I've been waiting for this day since you let me put that ring on your finger," Loki said softly, leaning in, brushing his nose against Rika's.

"I've been waiting since the first dream I had of us together," she whispered against his lips.

Loki pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly, slowly, taking his time. It heated her whole body, sending burning passion through her blood to ignite that ever smoldering fire she felt for him. She deepened the kiss, running her hand up his neck, pulling closer to him.

"Let us get you out of this dress, shall we?" Loki panted as he ran his hand down the back of her dress tugging at the zipper of her dress.

Rika blushed deeply, hearing the sound of him unzipping her, exposing her bare back, and looked down at his chest, shakily unbuttoning each button of his black shirt, exposing him in turn. She moaned, biting her lip, as she felt his hot fingers run down her back, sending chills across her body and at the same time heating her even more. She worked at his tie, snaking it down his chest when it came untied, and she smiled when she heard his sharp intake of breath. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his warm skin, smiling against the flesh of his chest when she heard him groan. He slid the sleeves of the dress off her shoulders, tracing his finger tips along her arms as he did.

She looked up at him, her mouth parted to compensate for her ragged breathing, her body shaking, meeting his heated gaze with her own. Her heart was racing, pounding at her chest, as she let her arms fall away from him, allowing her dress to slid easily off her soft, sun-kissed skin, displaying her breast, nipples already hardened, ready for his attention, the dress settling around her hips.

"You're turn," she choked out her voice cracking as she slipped the jacket off his shoulders, his arms at his side allowing it to fall to the floor. His shirt was already opened to her, so she ran her hands across his chest, hooking the shirt as she went, up to his shoulders where she slipped the shirt over and down his arms and let it bunch at his hip.

He slowly brought his hand up to her cheek, caressing her lips as he looked down at her. She felt her breath hitch and stepped closer to him, pressing her chest to his, loving the feeling of his heat against hers. She ran her hands around his waist and up his back, loving the feeling of his muscles flex and relax, bunch and move, under her touch. She wanted to remember ever detail of this night, she wanted to memorize it. She inhaled, taking his scent into her lungs, closing her eyes as she pressed her cheek to his chest, holding him close. He ran his hands down her arms, to her back, holding her close as well.

"I love you, Loki," she whispered against his skin, "I love you so much that sometimes it's hard to breathe. You make every minute of my life worth it, just to be with you, here, right now," she looked up at his soft smile, "If I had to relive this life, I would for all eternity, the same way every time, just so that I could be here with you. So that I could fall in love with you over and over again."

She stood on her tippy toes to kiss him gently, running her hands up his chest to bunch in his hair. His hands slid down to her waist, pushing the rest of her dress down to fall in a whisper on the floor. He pulled away from her kiss, grabbing her wrist, guiding her hands down his chest to his belt and pants. She smiled and giggled working with his pants, "I had forgotten these were on," she giggled lightly as she pushed them down his hips, showing the V she loved so much. His pants fell around his ankles and Rika brought her eyes up to his chest, blushing.

"There is no need to be shy now, love," Loki chuckled as he reached around to let her braid out, letting her hair fall free down her back, "We are husband and wife now. Besides, it's not the first time you have seen me completely naked."

She laughed covering her mouth, her shining eyes meeting his, "You are right," she smiled, "Husband."

"I like the sound of that word on your lips, my wife," Loki murmured as he caressed her cheek.

She blushed harder, "As do I," she whispered.

Loki stepped out of his shoes and pants, "Come," he held his hand out for her. She took it and he led her to the bed.

"Lay," he said softly and she did as bid, slowly sinking to the bed, scooting back and laying on her back.

She bit her lip nervously, wanting to cover herself. She wasn't used to being exposed in such a way. Her face heated when she saw Loki's member twitch as he looked down on before he sank to the bed, slowly crawl over her, nestling himself between her thighs.

Her heart jumped into her throat as his hands skimmed down her sides, lightly brushing her breast, as he kissed down her chest, taking her nipple into his hot mouth.

Rika moaned, her back arching into his touch, and she ran her hands into his hair. He circled his tongue around the sensitive flesh, suckling as he did.

"Oh, God," she gasped wrapping her legs around his waist. She wanted more. She needed more.

His free hand traveled down her stomach, to her sex, where he easily slipped his fingers across her hot, wet, tender mound. She gasped as his fingers entered her, relieving the ache she didn't realize had built inside of her. She rolled her hips, rocking against his hand, her nails running down his back.

God. This was better than she remembered.

"Please," she choked out a cry, "Loki, I need you inside of me."

He pulled away from her breast, looking deep into her eyes, "Are you sure you're ready?" he questioned, "It will hurt, the first time. Are you sure?"

She held his face, her thumb stroking his cheek bone, "I've never been so ready in all my life," she whispered and kissed him.

He pulled back, propped himself up on his elbows and knees.

She let out a breath, willing herself to relax. She felt him brush the head against her and she gasped, loving the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Loki questioned.

"I will be the sooner you enter me," she whimpered, "I'm aching for you."

He pressed forward, easing himself into her. She hissed, it hurt, bad, but she bit her lip as he pushed further into her.

"Oh, God," Loki gasped his face stern, he was trying so hard to keep in control, "Rika, you're so tight. Gods, you feel so good."

Her heart jumped at this, but hissed as he pulled back again, "No," she whimpered, "Don't pull out. Stay inside me."

His chuckle was strained and he pushed back into her, making her cry out. Gods, he felt so good inside of her, filling her completely, stretching her. Oh, God, how she loved it, even the pain, "Again," she panted.

He pulled back, almost all the way out before sinking back into her. She cried out, the pain was less now, she could feel the ache from before, could feel it being soothed by his penetration. She wanted more.

"More," she gasped holding Loki's face, opening her eyes to look into his, "I want more."

He gave her more, pulling back and pushing back in, gliding with ease, he gasped, his panting matching hers. He continued, in and out, over and over, faster and faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck, touching him all over. She grasped at his back, digging her nails into his back, pulling him closer to him, wanting to feel all of him.

She started rocking her hips, meeting him as he thrust into her, moaning and crying out in his ear.

"Gods, Rika!" Loki groaned, "You are driving me mad with your hips! Don't stop!"

She smiled and gasped as he rammed into her, hard, sending a spider-web of burning through her whole being, "Oh, God!" she cried out, "Do that again. Whatever it is you just did, do it again!"

He did, harder, making her cry out. Gods, she loved it so much.

She squealed as Loki flipped them, gripping her hips as he bared himself inside her as she sat atop him. She leaned onto his chest, running her fingers across his chest, tracing the lines of all his muscles, "Ride me," he growled.

She smirked, feeling sexier than she had ever in her life. She sat up on her knees, her eyes closing as she felt him slowly glide out of her, her full lips part to form an O as she moaned, then slowly brought her hips back down, gliding back down his thick member. Loki's eyes shut and his head tilted back as she sank back onto him. Her lashes part enough for her to see the look of pure bliss on her lovers face. Seeing him like this, in the throes of passion, turned her on more than she thought she could be. She moved faster, rolling her hips down over him, his fingers digging deliciously into her hip muscles. Gods, did she love this, the feeling of him inside her, she wanted more, so much more.

She felt something building inside of her, a pressure that gathered in her center. She could feel it building, more and more, cresting, the more she rode Loki. He sat up, holding her to him, and bucked his hips up, meeting her as she came down on him, making her cry out his name.

Without warning something inside her exploded, like a dam bursting. Her back arched and she slammed down on Loki as she screamed his name as she clutched him to herself, riding out her orgasm a top her lover and husband, Loki. She felt him, under her, going faster, burning himself inside her as he shouted her name, spilling his seed deep in her, panting against her chest.

He held her to him as she panted, slumped against his shoulder, barely enough energy to hold her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you," Loki panted into her neck where he laid a tender kiss, "So much, Rika, so very much, my love."

She smiled and, with great effort, lifted her head to kiss his shoulder, "As I love you, Loki," she whispered, "Just as I love you."

He carefully lifted her up off him, she moaned a protest, not wanting to lose the feeling of him inside her, and laid her next to him, curling up beside her, pulling her close to himself.

"Sleep now," Loki whispered kissing her shoulder blade, "You have me forever, to use until you are sated."

Rika giggled softly, her eyes heavy, "If it's like this every time, I doubt I'll ever be sated."

Loki laughed and held her close.

She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

**To Love A God - A Loki Love Story**

**Epilogue**

"Marcus, slow down!" Rika called after the toddler as she tried to keep up with him, "You're going to trip and ruin your new clothes!"

He giggled in reply, running that much faster to keep just out of her reach, "Catch me!" his laughter rang off the walls of the hall, "Catch me!"

Rika laughed with him, reaching out and just barely missing him, "You are just too fast for me!" she laughed and stopped to take a breath.

"Daddy!" Marcus cried out when he saw Loki talking with Thor.

At the sound of his son's voice, Loki turned and smiled the biggest smile Rika had seen on his face since their wedding. He always smiled like that for Marcus, she thought as she walked up to the boys.

"Daddy, catch me!" Marcus squealed as he jumped up to Loki.

Loki outstretched his arms and caught his son mid-air, pulling him into his arms, hugging his son, "How are you, my little devil?" Loki smiled and kissed his son's cheek, "I missed you today."

"We stayed in today," Rika smiled at her husband and son as Loki pulled her under his arm, kissing her gently, "I tried to teach him about Earth, but you know he wouldn't have it. He insisted on meeting you when you came back."

"Oh, did he now?" Loki looked to his son who nodded vigorously, "Well, tonight we will do our lessons, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Marcus agreed happily hugging his father's neck, "I'm glad you're home, Daddy! I missed you."

"I was only gone a few days, Marcus," Loki chuckled lightly leaning his head on his son's.

Marcus pulled back, his face scrunched up like he'd eaten something he didn't like, "Still too long," he pouted.

Loki laughed, "Well," he conceded putting his son down to walk, "I only have a few more trips and then it is done, okay?"

Marcus beamed up Loki and Rika couldn't help but smile, she loved watching them together. He rushed over to Rika's side and grabbed her hand, "Are you ready to go back and eat now?" Rika asked as she carefully picked him up and arranged him on her hip.

Marcus broke out into a wide smile, nodding wildly, tousling his spiky, black hair, "I'm so hungry, Mommy!" he smiled wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Good!" she kissed his cheek, "I'll make you something special!"

"Yay!" he squealed his grey-green eyes shining up at her.

Loki and Rika laughed together as he took her hand in his, "Let us get home, shall we?" Loki asked kissing Rika forehead, "Are you sure you don't want me to carry Marcus?"

Rika patted her very pregnant belly, "Kirayna and I have handle carrying him so far," she answered caressing her stomach where their daughter kicked around inside her, "I think we can manage a walk back to the house, dear."

"But they said no to overdue yourself, Rika," Loki said fishing Marcus off his mother's hip onto his, "I want to be safe, so no pushing yourself, understand?"

Rika rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever," she laughed leading her husband away to their home.

Loki smiled after her as they walked back.

"I'm glad you're back, Loki," Rika said with a smile, "The sooner you're finished, the better, I'd say. I hate when you're gone. It's hard to sleep at night. Marcus helps some, but I still miss you at night."

"I know, _lille_," Loki replied, "Like I told Marcus, I only have a few more trips out before everything is rebuilt."

"I know," Rika pouted over her shoulder to him looking remarkable much like Marcus, Loki noted, "But it's not soon enough. If you let me come with you –"

"We've talked about this, Rika," Loki repeated what he'd been saying since his sentence began, "You can't in your condition. They don't know what the transport would do to Kirayna, not to mention what would happen if you used your powers. It is not safe, and I will not allow it. Not to finish my sentence sooner. I will not risk losing you or our daughter."

Rika pouted again and slumped her shoulders, she he was right, but damnit, she wanted to be selfish! She wanted her husband back, by her side, now, not in a month.

They walked out of into the bustling city that was Asgard, everyone smiling and waving to them, greeting them occasionally. Marcus talked his father's ear off the whole way home, telling him about his friends, school, anything and everything that came to mind. His favorite color wasn't jade anymore, but gold, like Grandfather Odin's throne and that he got to watch the horses run for the first time and wanted to ride one so bad. Rika smiled brightly as she listen to her husband and son, she was so happy to have them. She smiled softer, and soon they would have another little angel to add to their family, she put her free hand on her stomach, caressing it lightly.

Soon, she would have Loki back from his sentence on Earth, a new child, and a house full of the ones she loved most.

Life was complete.

**End**


End file.
